Route 66 - Jessica and Jack's version
by cklksgrissom
Summary: During Route 66 they didn't show anything about how Jack and Jessica dealt with Hotch almost dying. This is their Route 66 story. And when Hotch finally does leave the hospital, he goes to stay at Jessica's.Will include team as they will visit and help the 3 Hotchner clan.. Only rated M to be safe due to references of surgery, injuries, recovery, etc. Includes Aaron's views as well
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place from the beginning of Route 66 and ends just before In The Blood. **

Jessica Brooks had only just gotten off the phone to Aaron when he told her he wouldn't be able to pick up Jack and that he'd call her later when she had been shocked when David Rossi, Aaron's best friend and BAU colleague had phoned to tell her about Aaron collapsing at the BAU and how he had been rushed to hospital. She had listened as he told her how they had done an ultrasound and found he had a lot of internal bleeding which the doctors thought was due to all the scar tissue that had been left from his attack by George Foyet, the serial killer who had killed Haley, her sister, Aaron's wife and her beloved nephew's mom. David had told her how he was being rushed into emergency surgery to try and stop the bleeding and repair any damage. He had told her how he was having to go join his team in Milwalkee to find a kidnapped teenaged girl but that Penelope Garcia would be staying in the hospital with Aaron to keep everyone updated. He gave her Garcia's number so that she could keep in touch with her but he also told her how she could call him or any of the team at any time until they knew Aaron would be okay.

After hanging up the phone, she had realised Jack was staring at her with sad eyes, knowing something was wrong.

"Jack, honey, come and sit down, I need to tell you something."

They sat down together on the settee.

"Jack that was your uncle Dave from your dad's BAU team. Apparently during the briefing he collapsed. They managed to rush him to the hospital where they found he was bleeding internally. Do you remember when your dad got hurt by George Foyet just before you and your mom went away for a few months?"

"Yeah, was it something to do with what happened to him then?"

"Yes. Apparently all the injuries your dad got at that time caused scar tissue to form and they think that all that scar tissue broke and started bleeding. They rushed him into surgery and the doctors are working to fix him up now. Your aunt Penny is staying with your dad at the hospital to wait on the good news that they fixed him up. As soon as they've fixed him, she'll let us know and we can go and see him."

"Aunt Jess please don't let daddy die like mommy died!"

Jack was sobbing now and Jessica held him close to her and did her best to comfort him. Surely Aaron would pull through. Whoever it was that controlled the universe could never first take this poor boy's mom and then suddenly take his dad from him as well.

"Your dad is so strong buddy. He'll pull through, don't you worry. I am so sorry you've had to endure so much in such a short time buddy."

Jacks sobbing lessened slightly.

"Daddy's the strongest bestest superhero I know. He has to be okay!"

"Not only is Aunt Penny at the hospital but, even though the rest of the team are away on a case to find a missing girl, Uncle Dave has said we can call any of them at any time if we need to talk."

She sat there consoling a sobbing Jack until, after 10 minutes, he fell asleep, exhausted from crying. Although she was also tearful, she knew that she had to be strong for Jack in his time of need. She had already decided that, when he was strong enough to leave the hospital, he would come and stay with her and Jack until he had completely recovered. She knew that, to Aaron, Jack was the best medicine he could have and he want to do everything he could to help his dad get better again.

She lay him on the sofa and covered him with a blanket as she went to make Jack's favourite mac and cheese for dinner, hoping that he would want to eat.

Half an hour later, a sleepy tear faced looking Jack came into the kitchen.

"Aunt Jess, is there any news on daddy yet?"

"Sorry. Not yet buddy but its only been 40 minutes. Dinner is almost ready so why don't you go and wash up. I've made your favourite, mac and cheese."

Even though he was too sad to eat, Jack felt his empty stomach rumbling and he went upstairs to wash his hands and face. Jessica didn't feel like eating but knew that if Jack saw her eating, he would at least eat some dinner."

They sat down eating mac and cheese in almost silence. Jack was clearly really worried about his dad.

"Aunt Jess, I know I'm getting a big boy now I'm 8, and I know its not the same as sleeping in my dad's bed but would it be okay if I slept in your bed with you tonight?"

"Sure buddy. I don't think I could sleep alone anyway. And my double bed is still plenty big enough for the both of us."

"Thanks Aunt Jess. When mommy died, daddy let me sleep in his bed with him and it really helped me feel better."

"You know that, no matter what happens to your dad, I'll always be here for you Jack?"

"Yeah I know. I just really want my dad to get better."

"Jack I was thinking that, when your dad comes out of the hospital, he should come and stay here with us. Then you can help me take care of him and make him better. How does that sound?"

"You'd really do that for my dad?"

"Of course. You and him are my family. I love you both so much. I'd do anything to help you both. I'll even take a few days off work to be able to be around here for him and you."

"Thank you Aunt Jess, that would mean the world to me if I could help him get better!"

Jack was cheered up enough to finish his plate of food.

"Why don't you help me clear up then we can phone your Aunt Penny for an update….?"

"Sure."

Jack helped her clear the table and wash the dishes. Then he stood by the phone as Jess dialled Garcia's number. Being Hotch and Jack's family, Garcia already had Jessica's number stored on her cell phone and, as soon as she saw it said 'Jack's Aunt Jess' she picked up.

"Hi Jessica."

"Hi, Jack was just wondering if there was any news on Aaron yet?"

"Not yet. He's still in surgery. Tell him his dad won't be alone for one second cos I'll be here waiting until he comes out of surgery."

"Oh right. It must be bad if they are still struggling to stop the bleeding."

"Have you told Jackstar yet what has happened?"

"Yeah I explained it all to him and he spent over 10 minutes sobbing his heart out. He understands everything that's happening though. But all he wants is for his dad to get better and come home."

"Aww. Tell him to hang on in there. Hotch is strong and I'm sure he'll be just fine. I promise I'll call as soon as I hear anything though."

"Okay thanks for staying with him Penelope."

"No we all need to say it more but thank YOU for always being there for Hotch and Jack. If it wasn't for you, he would have had to retire from the job he loves."

"He and Jack are, and always will be, my family. I've always told him I'll be there for both of them for however much he wants."

"Tell Jack I love him and that I'll call the second I have any news."

"Okay, bye!"

"Sorry Jack, he's still in surgery but Aunt Penny said to say he won't be alone for one second as she's gonna stay at the hospital. She's promised to call the second there is any news."

"How come he's still in surgery Aunt Jess?"

"I think the doctors are just making sure they do everything they can to stop the bleeding and make sure he never gets any problems from the same problem again."

"He'll get better though, won't he?"

"I can't promise anything but if I know your dad, I know he will get through this Jack, don't worry. Now how about I go run you a bath then maybe we can watch a movie or something before bed?"

"Okay."

Later on Jessica and Jack, who was now in his Captain America pyjamas, were sitting cuddled up on the sofa watching Toy Story 3. Halfway through Jack began to nod off. Jessica shook him awake. "Hey buddy, I think its time for bed before you fall asleep down here. Go on upstairs and get in my bed and I'm just gonna lock up and shower and I'll be in real soon."

"Okay. Night Aunt Jess."

"Night buddy. I love you!"

"I love you too Aunt Jess!"

Jack sleepily went upstairs and climbed into his Aunt Jessica's bed. He was so exhausted he couldn't stay awake. Jessica locked up and turned off all the lights and then slipped into her room, grabbed some clean underwear and a nightgown and went and took a shower. Then she climbed into bed with her nephew but lay awake for a while, worried about Aaron and what would happen if he didn't make it…..


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jessica woke up to her alarm and realised she must have fallen asleep eventually. Jack was still sleeping in the bed so Jess slipped out of bed, careful not to wake him and tiptoed to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on her way out, where she used the bathroom, brushed her hair and teeth, got dressed and put a little make up on. She was glad it was Saturday today so Jack didn't have to worry about going to school and she didn't have to worry about going to work.

Just as she got downstairs, he cell phone, on vibrate mode during the night so as not to wake Jack, started buzzing. She looked at the caller and saw it was Penelope Garcia. She hurried into the kitchen before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Jessica, I'm so glad your awake. I have some great news! Hotch is out of surgery and he's just woken up and is already asking for Jack!"

"Oh my god! That is probably the greatest news I've heard for a long time. I definitely can't wait to tell the little guy just to see his face! What times are the visiting hours there?"

"I've already asked and, because its Hotch, they've said you and Jack can come anytime today between 8 and 6. Normally they only allow visitors between 12 and 2 but they know Hotch is special and so they are allowing him extra extended visiting hours every day whilst he's here."

"Jack is gonna be thrilled when I tell him! Oh and tell the team not to worry about him from now on. I'm going to insist he comes and stays with me and Jack until he's all better. I know Jack wouldn't have it any other way!"

"If its okay with you, I'll let Jack give his dad that piece of good news but the team would be thrilled to know he'll be well cared for whilst he recovers. I hope you know that means you'll not only be getting everyone from the team visiting but that the whole team will insist on helping you and Jack out in caring for the big boss man!"

"Don't worry. I'll figure everything out when the time comes but tell everyone on the team that they are more than welcome to visit and help anytime they want to. It's only just gone 6 so we'll see you in a couple of hours."

"I'd better let you go and give the news to Jack but I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Thanks Penelope for everything you've done so far for Hotch at the hospital!"

Jessica rang off, her face wide with a huge smile. She was so happy. She hurried upstairs and sat on her bed and shook her nephew awake.

"Jack, that was your Aunt Penny on the phone."

"Is my dad okay?"

"Yeah buddy he is. He's out of surgery and has just woken up and is asking to see you."

His face went into the widest smile possible.

"YEAH! DADDY'S OKAY!"

He gave his Aunt Jessica the biggest hug he could muster. He was so happy he could burst!

"Can we go and see him now Aunt Jess?"

"Not right this second. Normally they only allow visitors to your dad's hospital between 12 and 2 but because he's a big important federal agent and because Aunt Penny has pulled some strings, you and I can visit him at the hospital every day between 8 in the morning and 6 at night."

"He's still coming here when he leaves the hospital isn't he?"

"Of course. I'm going to let you tell your dad that piece of good news okay?"

"Okay!"

Jack shuffled away from his Aunt and hurried off the bed.

"We can't go for another couple of hours buddy! Where you going in such a hurry?"

"Bathroom. I gotta pee!"

She watched Jack run out of her room and go into the bathroom.

A couple of hours later, they were sitting in Jessica's car as she drove them to the hospital. Jack was so happy he couldn't stop bouncing up and down in the backseat for the whole 20 minute drive.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jessica parked her car and they went in.

"Can we stop off at the shop and get daddy all the get well balloons they have?"

"Sure. He'd love that."

They went into the shop and Jessica bought one of each type of the 5 different types of get well soon balloons they had. After they got to the floor Aaron was on, Jessica knew she needed to warn Jack of his dad's frail condition.

"Hey buddy, before we go in, can we just talk a minute?"

"Okay."

"We know he's out of surgery but he's still going to be really sore and have a lot of stiches where the doctors had to cut him open. Those stiches can easily be torn open if your dad isn't careful enough. So when you go in, I know you'll be so happy to see him and of course you can hug him but I just want you to be as gentle as you can with him. Can you do that?"

"I'd do anything to not hurt daddy!"

"I know that buddy, but I just need you to take extra care as he's only just come out of surgery."

"Don't worry. I'll be real gentle Aunt Jess."

"Good boy! Now who wants to go see their dad?"

"ME!"

He took hold of his Aunt's left hand as she held the balloons in her right hand and they walked to the nurses station.

"Excuse me, what room is FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner in please?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm his sister in law and this little guy here is his son Jack."

"Normally we only allow visitors between 12 and 2 but because of who he is we are allowing you guy's to visit him between 8 and 6. I know he has already been asking to see that young man with you….he is in room 412 down the hall."

"Thank you."

The pair hurried down the hallway where Jack saw his Aunt Penny siting outside a room. He let go of Jess's hand and ran to his Aunt Penny. She saw them at the same time Jack saw her and stood up and crouched down with her arms open.

"Aunt Penny! We're here!"

Penelope pulled Jack into a tight hug.

"Hey Jackstar, are you okay?"

"I am now. Thanks for taking care of him Aunt Penny!

"Would you like to see him?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, I'll see if he's ready."

Penelope stood up.

"Hi Jessica!"

"Hi, thanks for doing this for Aaron!"

"I'd always do anything for him or the team!"

Jack took hold of Jess' hand again as Penelope knocked on the door.

"Excuse me sir, you have a visitor…."

Aaron sat up as Jack, followed by Jessica entered the room. The second he saw his dad he shouted 'DAD!'

and climbed up onto the bed to hug his dad,

"Easy!" Hotch gently warned as he hugged Jack tightly.

"Are you okay?" Jack whispered.

"I am now."

They stayed there for what seemed like ever in a hug with Jack resting his head against his dad's left shoulder. Aaron looked at a smiling Jess holding get well balloons and, without even saying anything, she knew what he wanted to say. After a long while of staying in the hug, which Aaron had wanted more than ever, Jack pulled back so that he could speak to his dad.

"I thought you were going to die."

"I would never leave you buddy. I love you so much!"

"I love you too dad!".

The 2 Hotchner's talked for a while. Jessica knew that not only did Aaron desperately need to see, speak to and hold his son but Jack also needed to see, hold and speak to his dad again after believing his dad was going to die.

After a little while Aaron felt guilty that Jessica was being ignored.

"Hey Jess. Sorry if we've been ignoring you…"

"Yeah, sorry Aunt Jess…"

"That's okay. I'm glad your okay Aaron. Jack do you want to tell him our news?

"When you get out of here daddy, your coming to stay with me and Aunt Jess until your all better. We're going to take very good care of you!"

"Jessica, are you sure? I mean it could be for a couple of weeks or more…"

"I know you may have to stay in the hospital for a few days but when you are well enough to leave you are coming home with us. You boys haven't really been able to spend much time with each other lately so if you come to my house, you two can spend all the time together and we can take care of you. Plus I can take care of Jack while you recover. Oh and from what I've heard you might have a lot of visitors and helpers in the form of your team who will insist on visiting and helping."

"Thank you so much Jess, I hope I won't put you out too much.."

"Aaron, I've told you before. You and Jack are my family. I'll be here for both of you for whatever you need and for however long you want me. You won't be putting me out one bit! You and Jack are more than welcome to stay for however long you need to."

"Thank you."

"And this little guy wouldn't of had it any other way. He so much wants to take care of his dad. You know he was so afraid you might die last night, he slept in my bed?"

"Sorry I scared you so much buddy. Did sleeping with Aunt Jess help make you feel better?"

"Yeah. Just like it did when mom died and I slept with you."

"When Haley died, he slept in my bed for a lot of nights. I think he just needed to make sure his dad wouldn't disappear either."

"Yeah he told me that when his mom died you let him sleep with you in your bed and it made him feel much better."

Aaron rung the nurses bell. A nurse quickly entered to see what her patient wanted.

"Would it be possible to get a couple of chairs in here?"

"Of course sir. I'll have a couple brought in right away."

She left and a porter soon came into the room carrying 2 chairs. He set them down where Jessica was standing and left the room. Aaron called Garcia into the room.

"Garcia, could you get a soda for Jack and whatever Jess wants?"

"Sure. Jessica?"

"A soda's fine for me. Thanks."

Garcia left to get 2 soda's from the machine.

"Hey buddy, why don't you sit on the side of the bed so I can face both you and Aunt Jess at the same time? That way we can't ignore her. Jess, sit down if you want. And why don't you tied the balloons to the other chair?" She sat down and tied the balloons to the back of the empty chair.

"Thanks. It's so good to see you again Aaron. Jack was so upset to think that he might lose his dad."

"I'm sorry I scared you buddy. But the doctors have fixed me up so it shouldn't happen again."

"That's okay. I'm just glad your still alive."

"Hey Jack when I was sleeping and the doctors were working on me, I had a dream where I was riding in this old really beautiful car which was being driven by your uncle Dave. I met your mom in a theatre. We watched movie clips of you, me and Beth on the big screen. She said you've gotten so big. She also cheered when she watched you score a soccer goal. She is so proud of you Jack for how well your doing. She also said she likes Beth and told me Beth was a keeper. She was happy that you really like Beth and that you and Beth got on so well. She told me I need to talk more with you so I promise that from now on, I'll try and talk more with you about your mom and anything else you want to talk about. She did say I was a great dad and always have been a great dad."

"You're the best dad ever!"

"Thanks buddy. But do you know what happened right at the end of the dream that was really important? I finally got to say goodbye to your mom. I know know that she is always looking down on us and always will be. She loves you loads buddy and is so proud of what you've achieved and how well your doing. I know I'm so proud every day of you and am so proud everyday that you are my son. I love you more than anything in the world Jack. I hope you know that?"

"I know that daddy and I love you more than anything else in the world too. Don't worry Aunt Jess I love you lots and lots too!"

Garcia brought in 2 cans of soda and put them on Aaron's bedside table.

The 3 then spent the next hour or so chatting happily about everything and anything Jack could think of.

Suddenly Jack started squirming where he sat on the bed.

"Jack, buddy, what's wrong, have you got to go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah. But there's not one in this room…."

Hotch shouted for Garcia, who immediately popped her head in the door.

"Garcia, could you take Jack to find a bathroom? I'm not sure where the nearest one is…"

"There's one down the hall Jack. Come on, I'll take you…"

Garcia held out her hand and Jack took it and went with his Aunt Penny out of the room to go and find a bathroom.

"Thanks for bringing him here Jess. I really needed to see him again!"

"He really needed to see you too Aaron. I couldn't wait to see you either. So I take it there was a lot of internal bleeding?"

"As far as I've been told. The doctors had said I must have been bleeding internally for hours and had been surprised I hadn't noticed. But now that I think about it I realise I was really tired, much more than usual in the hours before I collapsed."

"I'm just glad that, for once, you got a case instead of coming for Jack. It's lucky there were others around you when you collapsed. You could have been alone or, even worse, driving…"

"I know. I don't even like thinking about what might have happened had a case not come in right there and then...I'm sorry I make you have Jack so much and that I'm not around for him as much as I should be. I will promise I'll try and be around a lot more for him and also to take him off your hands more…"

"Aaron, you never have to apologise for how things are. I love all the time I get to spend with Jack. He'd much rather have you off fighting and catching the bad guys and being the hero he wants you to be than to sit behind a desk in a job you don't want. Even when you are away so much he still clearly adores you and looks up to you as his hero. I still remember the time he told me that 'no one beats daddy!' I'll always be here so that when you go away on cases, you never have to worry about Jack's care and safety and can concentrate on catching the bad guys. Seeing how well he's doing at home and school and seeing how much of a well-adjusted sociable kid he is, shows me that nothing you do is harming him in any way. Jack understands the deal that when you have to be away he gets to spend his time with me but that when he does get to spend time with you, that time is special and fun."

"I know but I'm still worried about how this might affect him in the long term….."

Just then Jack came storming back into the room.

"Hey buddy! Feel better?"

"Yeah. Aunt Penny waited outside as I'm old enough to use the bathroom by myself."

"That you are buddy!"

The 3, plus Garcia whom Jack had insisted join them in the room, then spent the rest of the day talking and chatting. The doctor appeared a couple of times to check on Hotch and the nurses popped in every now and then, quietly going about their duties and giving Hotch any meds he needed. At one point a nurse noticed his catheter urine collection bag needed changing and was busy unhooking and changing it where it sat at the side of the bed facing Jess, when Jack noticed the bag filled with yellow stuff (he didn't know it was urine). He pointed to the bag in the nurses hand.

"Erg…dad, whats that yellow stuff your leaking?"

Hotch, Jess, Garcia and the nurse chuckled.

"That's my urine buddy. Whilst I'm stuck in this bed, I have a tube called a catheter inside me going into my bladder through which I have to pee."

"You mean you can't even get out of bed to use the bathroom daddy?"

"Not for a couple of days whilst I'm here no buddy. I'd risk pulling my stiches out so the doctors did that so that I don't have to get up to use the bathroom."

"So you have a tube going up your boy parts?"

Hotch's face reddened as he had to admit this in front of a room full of women.

"Erm…yeah. But don't worry. As soon as the doctor says there's no risk of me pulling my stiches out and I'm healing okay then they'll take it out and I can get up to use the bathroom like normal."

"So when you come back to Aunt Jessica's with us, you won't have one in?"

"As long as I heal up okay, they'll take it out before I leave here."

"Okay daddy. Thanks for explaining things in a way I can understand them daddy!"

"No problem buddy. If you want to know anything, you just have to ask. I'll never lie to you and I'll always try my best to explain it on a 8 year old's level."

"I'm 8 and a half Dad!"

"Sorry 8 and a half year old's level."

He smiled, knowing that, at his age, the halves were always really important.

At lunchtime, Garcia had gone out and brought Jack, Jessica and herself lunch and brought it back to the room. Hotch was on a liquid diet for a few days yet until his surgery wounds had healed enough for solid food. The nurse brought in the large cup full of what looked like a thick milkshake and, as the others had sat eating their food, Hotch had sucked his lunch through a straw.

All 3 had spent the entire day in Hotch's room, no one leaving unless they had to nip and use the bathroom or when Garcia had gone and bought lunch. At one point Garcia's phone had rung and she had passed on the good news that the team had found the girl safe and well, had arrested her father and were flying home. Everyone wanted to come and see Hotch.

"Garcia, I know they all want to come and see me but would you be able to hold them off for just one more day? After tomorrow Jack has to be at school so I think he deserves to spend one more day with us to himself before he has to share my visiting time."

"Sure. I'll go phone Rossi back."

Garcia went out of the room to call Dave.

"Hey kitten. How's Hotch?"

"He's doing okay. He's just spent the whole day with Jack and Jess."

"I know he really needed to see the little guy. So if he's okay why are you calling back so soon?"

"I told Hotch how you guys all really wanted to come and see him straight away. The thing is he says cos Jack has to go back to school on Monday, he'd like to spend one more day with just Jack again before Jack has to share his visiting time with the rest of you."

"Don't worry. We understand if Hotch wants a little bit more time with his son first. Tell him we'll come see him on Monday when they little man is at school. That way we won't be biting too much into the quality time Jack gets to spend with his dad whilst Hotch is in the hospital. I'll tell the others the plan but they'll all agree that Jack deserves time with his dad on his own."

"Thank you so much. You are all stars."

"Tell Hotch we are all thinking about him and that we'll see him on Monday."

"Will do."

"Tell him when he gets out he's coming to stay with me until he's better."

"Actually Jessica and Jack have already told him he's staying at Jessica's. Jack really wants it that way."

"Oh right. In that case tell Jess that her house will be invaded by the BAU whilst Hotch recovers and tell her that if she needs help with anything whilst Hotch is there, even if its just taking Jack to and from school, we'll help her and Jack out."

"So you don't mind him not going to your mansion?"

"Nah. He'll get even better care there than with me. Jack and Jess will see that he wants or needs for nothing. But tell her she must let us help her at least sometimes."

"I'll tell her. Bye"

"Bye kitten!"

On board the BAU jet everyone heard Rossi on the phone mention the words Kitten, Hotch, Jack and Dad.

"Hey Rossi was that my baby girl?"

"Yeah."

"How's Hotch doing?"

"She says he's doing fine. But she says that because Jack has to back to school on Monday, he'd really like to give the little guy one more day of quality one on one visiting time before the BAU descend on the hospital. He reckons its more than Jack deserves and I agree. So I told him we'd all visit on Monday when Jack was at school so that we weren't eating into Jack's visiting times too much."

"Jack really does deserve alone time with his dad without us in the way. I mean the little man's already lost his mum to a maniac and then almost lost his dad to the same psycho."

"Rossi any plans on where he's going once he gets out?"

"Apparently Jessica and Jack are taking him back to her house as Jack insists on wanting to help his dad in whatever way he can. Even though I know Hotch will want for nothing and will be happiest recovering there, I've asked her to tell Jess that we'll all help in whatever way we can, even if its just doing things like taking Jack to and from school."

"I'll tell her that Jack is welcome to come round and play with Henry at any time if he needs to get out of the house or they don't want him around whilst something happens."

"They'd definitely appreciate that offer J.J."

"How about, as we got the next 2 weeks off, we work a rota so that someone takes Jack to and from school and 2 other people stay with Hotch during the day while Jess is at work to keep him company and help him out? We can even work the rota so that one of the 2 people is a guy in case Hotch either needs picking up or help with something he could only have a man help him with?"

"Great idea Rossi. How about, cos I have Henry, I could do the school runs? They both go to the same schools so it'd be pretty easy. Then I could always be the second person on any of the days…."

"Okay."

They continued discussing rota options on the jet ride home.

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Garcia had repeated the messages from Rossi to Jessica, Jack and Aaron.

At nearly 6pm, a nurse came in.

"I'm really sorry you guys but its 6pm. Your family can come back and visit you all day tomorrow Agent Hotchner…."

"Okay…give us a couple more minutes so I can say goodbye will you?"

"Of course."

She left the room and Hotch turned to his son who had heard he would have to leave his dad for the night. He had really enjoyed the day and didn't want to leave his dad.

"I promise you can come and spend the whole day tomorrow with you dad Jack. And in a few days he can come home with us."

"I promise I'll see you in the morning buddy. Never forget that I love you so much."

Jack gave his dad the biggest hug he could before he dejectedly slid off his dad's bead

"Jessica thank you so much for being here for us and for taking such good care of Jack."

"No problem. Aaron I was thinking that maybe I could bring Jack here in the morning, go off and do some chores and shopping and be back to pick him up by 6. Its not that I don't want to be here with you but I could get some chores and stuff done whilst you 2 hang out. And his Aunt Penny is here if he needs the bathroom or is hungry or thirsty."

"Are you sure Jess? You're quite welcome here…."

"Its okay. You and Jack really need to spend the time alone. I'm only a phone call away if anything happens and anyway Penelope Garcia will be here to make sure nothing happens to him outside this room."

"If your sure Jess. Please feel free to join us whenever you want or have finished the stuff you need to get done."

"Maybe tonight Aaron, you can write down a list of things you want me to pick up from your apartment like clothes, shaving stuff, etc. so its ready for when you get out of here and come and stay at my place. Then when Jack's with you tomorrow I could go by your place and pick up whatever you feel you'll need."

"Sure. It'll mainly just be clothes and toiletries. You'll know where to find everything as you've been at my place plenty of times before."

"Bye dad! I love you!"

"Bye buddy! I love you too!

"See you tomorrow Aaron! Great to see your okay by the way!"

"Thanks. Bye Jess. Bye Buddy. I'll see you both tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay dad! Bye!"

As they left Aaron's room, Jessica could clearly see Jack had a skip to his step. Clearly he was happy!"

"You okay buddy?"

"Yeah! Thanks for bringing me here and letting me spend the whole with my dad Aunt Jess! I can't wait til he gets to come home!"

"So your not too sad about having to leave him tonight?"

"Nah. Cos I know I'll get to spend all day tomorrow with just him and me!"

"How about when we get home, I order us a pizza and I can help you whizz through any homework you have to do before Monday? Then if you get it all done when we get back, you won't have to worry about it tomorrow."

"Okay."

The 2 of them went home might brighter than when they'd come that morning. Jessica ordered a pizza and then helped Jack whizz through the little homework he'd been given. He was so smart it only took until the pizza had come for him to finish it. He hurriedly packed everything away and then ran upstairs to wash his hands.

He came back down to find his Aunt Jess putting plates and drinks on the table. They sat down and Jack happily chatted away as he and Jessica munched on the pizza. At least compared to the night before, Jack was back to his happy go lucky self, Jess thought.

After dinner and a bath, Jack happily climbed into his own bed and was so tired he quickly fell asleep.

Jessica couldn't wait to get Aaron home so the 2 boys could spend the whole day together where they wouldn't have to be worried about being separated at night….


	3. Chapter 3

**This is mainly from Aaron and Jessica's points of view...**

The next morning Aaron was lying in his hospital bed eagerly awaiting Jack's arrival when the doctor and a nurse walked in his room on their morning rounds.

"Good morning Agent Hotchner. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better. I'm waiting on my little boy to come back to see me!"

"Oh yes I heard you had visitors yesterday. The nurses all told me how cute your son was and how well behaved he was all day. I'm glad he's coming back to see you."

"Doctor I don't mean to be rude but when can I get out of here?"

"Your vitals appear okay. Let me check your wound before I make any decision though…"

Aaron lay back while the doctor examined his surgery scars and the nurse changed the bandages. The doctor was surprised to see his patients scars already well on their way to healing.

"Well Agent Hotchner. You do surprise me! Your wounds seem to be starting to heal up nicely. I think another 24 hours and we can consider removing your catheter and letting you have short supervised trips to the bathroom. But you must be escorted at all times in case any stiches rip."

"So when can I go home?"

"If and when I release you, I won't let you go home by yourself. I know you have your son but I'll have to insist there is another adult will be around you at all times."

"Don't worry doctor. My sister in law has insisted I go and stay with her and Jack until I'm better. And even then I'll have my extended family insisting on almost constant visits. There's no way I'll be left alone for a minute."

"In that case, if you do okay for 24 hours after the catheter is removed and you start moving around a little then I see no reason why you couldn't be released into the care of your sister in law by say, Tuesday or Wednesday?"

"Thank you doctor! My son will be so happy to hear I'll be home so soon!"

"You'll still need to take a lot of care. You lost a lot of blood and you'll still be weak and I'd rather not have you rip your stiches out. So even after you leave, I'll have to insist you stay in bed for at least another week and insist someone escort you at all times whenever you have to use the bathroom. I don't want you to be left alone for a second. Nor do I want you to any bending apart from sitting down so you'll have to have some help you dress as well. If you agree to all of this, I'll try and get you released in time for you to be home on Tuesday night. But I don't want you to even think about working at all for at least 2 weeks."

"I'll do whatever you say doc! My son won't let me even consider work until he's sure I'm all better. And, unlike adults, I could never trick him or lie to you!"

"Your more than welcome Agent Hotchner. I reckon your son has healing powers as I don't know of any patient that's done so well as you have in only 24 hours."

"Yeah, just being around my boy always makes me feel better."

"Is there anything you need Agent Hotchner?"

"Yeah. I know I can't leave this bed but is there any chance I could get stuff to have a shave with and also to brush my teeth with? I want to clean up a little before my son arrives."

"I think we can arrange that can't we nurse?"

"Yes doctor."

About 10 minutes after the doctor had left, 2 nurses re-entered the room carrying a small mirror, toothbrush and toothpaste, a disposable razor, shaving cream, a couple of empty kidney shaped dishes a couple of small towels" and a couple of bottles of water. They pulled Hotch's bed up into a sitting position and arranged everything for him on the pull out table.

"Will these be okay Agent Hotchner?"

"They're great. Thank you. If my son arrives before I'm finished will you tell him I'm just having a quick shave but that he can come in as soon as I'm done?"

"Sure. Your son is so adorable by the way. And he is such a well behaved young man too!"

Hotch smiled at their compliments of his son.

"Thank you. I don't think I could of asked for a better son than him!"

"Just press the buzzer when your finished and we'll come and clear everything away."

"Thank you."

The nurses left and Aaron managed to have a decent shave and managed to brush his teeth, which made him feel a lot better. When he had finished the nurses cleared everything away.

At a little after 8, Jack burst into Aaron's room, smiling from ear to ear, knowing he was going to be spending his whole day with his dad again. He had even bought a few movies and books with him so that they could hopefully read and watch movies together.

"DAD!"

"Hey buddy. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah. Hey you've shaved!"

"Yeah. The nurses gave me some stuff to shave with."

"Hi Aaron. Your looking better already."

"Jess before you go, you should hear what I have to say to Jack."

"Is it about you coming home daddy?"

"Yeah. I saw the doctor this morning and he says you must have healing powers as he's never seen someone who's had the same problems I've had start to heal so fast. He also told me that he plans on releasing me in time to come home on Tuesday night. How does that sound?"

"YEAH!"

"Wow. Aaron that is great news. How come so fast?"

"Well I had to agree to quite a few of his conditions before he agreed to release me to your care Jess. Apparently I have to stay in bed and not move. I have to be accompanied for the whole time I'm out of bed to use the bathroom. I can't even bend apart from sitting down so he wants someone to help me put on any clothes."

"Dad does that mean Aunt Jess has to be in the bathroom with you whilst you go potty?"

"I'll wait outside Aaron, don't worry. I trust you enough to be okay by yourself in the bathroom."

"Thanks Jess."

"What about the erm…cath…what do you call it again daddy?"

"Catheter?"

"Yeah that thing."

"Well he said that as long I continue to do as well as I am doing, he'll take it out tomorrow so I can get up to use the bathroom, though he did still insist I be accompanied at all times. He wants to make sure I'm okay with short trips to the bathroom here before he'll let me go so he wants me to spend 24 after they take it out to make sure I can cope with walking the short trips to use the bathroom. He knows I am so eager to get home and be with you and Jessica that as long as I agreed to all his conditions then he said he would agree to release me to your Aunt Jessica's care."

"YIPEE! Your coming home!"

Jack started bouncing on the bed with happiness, forgetting his dad's fragile condition.

"Buddy I know your happy but you still need to be careful with me…."

He stopped bouncing, and instead hugged his dad.

"Sorry daddy. I was just so happy I forgot you were hurting."

"That's okay. I'm glad your happy buddy. That's one of the most important things I want for you."

"Why one one?"

"Well the other things I really want for you are to be safe and healthy and well cared for."

"I'm all those things!"

"Aaron I'm so pleased your coming home so soon! Me and Jack will make sure you get the best care we can give you. Won't we Jack?"

"Yeah. The best!"

Then Jack went serious for a second and waved a finger at his dad.

"You are not to even think about work until I say so daddy! You may be able to trick all the doctors and even you team but you can never trick me!"

"Don't worry buddy. Your decision will be final!"

"Aaron did you write that list of things you'll want?"

Aaron handed Jessica the list of what clothes and other things he wanted her to pick up from his apartment.

"There are a few spare luggage bags in the closet I use sometimes. I did the laundry on Thursday night so virtually everything is clean."

"I'll take enough stuff for a couple of weeks but I'm happy to do any laundry. I'll see both you boys later. Jack be good for your dad and take care of him. Aunt Penny is in the hallway if get hungry or thirsty or need to go to the bathroom. Okay?"

"Okay Aunt Jess. I'll take care of daddy!"

"Aaron if you need me to pick him up before I return just give me a call on my cell and I'll come get him."

"I don't think that'll happen but thank you. We'll see you later won't we Jack?"

"Yeah. Bye Aunt Jess"

"Bye buddy. Bye Aaron!"

"Bye Jess!"

Jessica left the room and went about the list of chores she had to do. She had to go grocery shopping, collect the things from Aaron's apartment, do some laundry, make sure everything would be in place for when Aaron came home, etc.

She decided to go by Aaron's place first, so that she wouldn't have to worry about any food in her car.

She parked outside his apartment building and went up to the apartment and let herself in with the key Aaron had had cut for her to use. She switched off the alarm, having been to his place plenty of times and having to learn his alarm code. Then she stood looking down at the list of items Aaron had given her, which included underpants, socks, pyjamas, t-shirts, trousers and jeans, jumpers, shoes, razor and shaving cream, clothes for Jack, etc. Going into his bedroom, she pulled out enough socks and underpants and put them on his bed. She did the same with his t-shirts, pyjamas, trousers, etc. She went and found a couple of luggage holdall bags and packed all the clothes in them. She then went and packed some more clothes for Jack. She had a lot of clothes for him at her house but decided to take more with her. Then she found Aaron's razors and shaving cream supplies and packed them. She was still busy packing stuff when her phone rang. She first panicked thinking it was Aaron calling but calmed down when she saw the caller I.D say 'David Rossi'

"Hi Dave."

"Hi Jessica. Just to let you know we are all back in Quantico. Are you with Aaron at the moment?"

"Actually I'm at his apartment gathering some of his things. I left Jack and Aaron alone today so that I could get a few things done."

"Has the doctor decided when he's going to let Aaron come out yet?"

"Yeah, apparently he's hoping to release him on in time for Aaron to be home on Tuesday night."

"Wow. Actually I could do with talking to you before he comes out as the team and I have decided that as we've been given the next 2 weeks off as extra vacation, we're all going to pitch in and help you and Jack out. I hope that would be okay with you?"

"Yeah, I don't mind if you guys want to come over to help him out. In fact the doctor told him that he is to stay in bed and that he has to be accompanied at all times when he gets up to go to the bathroom. He also needs help dressing, etc. So, although he'll have to put up with me helping him out in those areas a lot, it would probably help him a lot if he had a guy he trusted helping him out with stuff like that too. I know it will be embarrassing enough for him to have me dress him or accompany him to and from the bathroom. He probably won't mind a guy doing that kind of thing for him as much. Plus if he fell he's pretty heavy and I'd need help lifting him up."

"We've figured out a rota where by there'll be 2 of us there in the day, one of us being me, Morgan or Reid so there's a guy if Hotch needs stuff like using the bathroom or anything or, like you said, if he fell and needed help getting up. I know you were probably thinking about taking time off work but we thought that we'd at least take care of him whilst you go to work and anytime else you need us to help out. If you are on your own with him at all, which knowing the others, I would doubt, and he fell, then any one of us is just a phonecall away and we can be there in a heartbeat to help you get him up."

"Thank you Dave. Tell the others I said thanks would you?"

"No problem. Oh and J.J has already said that as Henry is at the same school, she'll take care of the school run and she'll make sure Jack gets to and from school okay. She also says to say that she and Will will take Jack at anytime to play with Henry if you need him to be out of the house or if he wants to play with Henry."

"Thank you. I'll make sure Aaron knows."

"You and Jack definitely won't be on your own taking care of Aaron. We all love him and care for him as much as you do."

"He's lucky to have friends like you and the team. Anyway I have to go now but thank you."

"No problem. Tell him we'll all see him tomorrow!"

"Will do. Bye!"

Jessica finished packing up Aaron and Jacks things and transported the bags down to her car before resetting Aaron's alarm and locking up. She took the bags back to her house and left them on the guest bed before heading out to the grocery store.

After buying the food and groceries, she went back home. She unpacked and put away the groceries before going upstairs and unpacking the bags of clothes and putting fresh sheets on the bed. She then changed Jack's bed as well before taking the dirty sheets downstairs. She put the sheets in with the laundry and started the machine. Looking at her watch she realised it was already 12 noon. After eating a quick lunch she called Rossi to ask a favour of him.

"Hey Jess, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was thinking and tt's just that when Aaron comes out on Tuesday would you be able to take him in your SUV? My car is pretty small and cramped at the best of times and he probably needs a lot of room so that he doesn't bend or tear his stiches."

"Sure."

"And also I think I need a couple of you guy's to help him up the stairs to the bedroom. Once he's in bed, he should be okay."

"We were going to offer to help you get him inside anyway. I'll get Morgan to come with me. He's strong enough to lift Hotch with me if Aaron stumbles or falls."

"Thank you. You guys are the best friends he could ever have!"

"Thanks Jess."

With help in getting him back to her house and up the stairs sorted, Jess did some housework to make sure the house was clean and tidy for when Aaron came home whilst she waited for the laundry to finish, which she then transferred to the dryer. Once the dryer was finished and the clothes and sheets were folded, Jessica realised it was nearly 3 o clock.

She decided to head back to the hospital a little early so that she could see Aaron before they had to leave.

At around 3.15, Jessica walked into Aaron's hospital room to find Jack lying pressed up against one side of his dad whilst his dad read to him.

"Hey Jess, did you get everything you wanted to done?"

"Yeah."

"It's not 6 o clock yet is it Aunt Jess?"

"Don't worry buddy, it's only quarter past 3. You've still got over 2 hours to spend with your dad before we have to go home."

"Hey Jack, why don't you go with your Aunt Penny and get both you and Aunt Jess a soda whilst I have a quick chat with Aunt Jess?"

"Okay daddy. Is it okay if we stop off at the bathroom before we come back to you?"

"Of course it is buddy. You know you never have to ask my permission to use the bathroom."

"I know but you always want to know where I am at all times and if we go by the bathroom we might take a little longer than you were expecting us to be."

"Good thinking buddy. Don't worry I always trust Aunt Penny to keep you safe when your with her."

Jack climbed off the bed and went out of the room.

"So how's he been today? I hope he's behaved himself and hasn't tired you out too much."

"Nope. He's been as good as gold. In fact we had a nap together around lunchtime."

"Everythings sorted for when you come home. My car's a little small so Dave said he and Morgan will drive you back to my place in their SUV and they would then help you up the stairs to bed. He also told me that your team has the next 2 weeks as extra vacation time and have already worked up a rota so that 2 of them will be with you in the day whilst I'm at work. They've made sure one of the 2 will be him, Morgan or Reid so that you have a guy to help you out with bathroom trips etc. and to help you if you fall over. He's even said that when none of the team are there, if anything happens to call anyone one of them and they'll be there in a flash to help me out. Even J.J has said she'll do Jack's school run so I won't have to worry about that."

"I knew they would insist on helping out."

"So I know I have to work tomorrow and Tuesday but I'll bring Jack by as soon as schools out so that he can see you. What time do you think you'll be getting out on Tuesday?"

"I'm not sure. I know the doctor said I'd be out in time to be in bed but I'm not sure when he will release me."

"So have they said anything about being able to shower or bathe with the stiches?"

"Not yet. They keep talking about the nurses giving me a sponge bath though!"

"I bet they're all fighting over who gets to give you the sponge bath!"

"Yeah, well at least it'll be more comfy than when one of them has to take this damn catheter out of me, that's for sure!"

"So they really think your well enough to be walking to the bathroom tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Actually I can't wait to get out of this bed and use a proper toilet again. I don't suppose you've ever had a catheter in have you?"

"Not yet"

"Well trust me its bloody uncomfortable and not that easy to use, especially if someone else is in the room with you!"

"I'll take your word for it!"

Jack soon re-entered the room carrying 2 cans of soda.

"Hey buddy. Did you use the bathroom?"

"Yeah. I feel much better now."

"That's good."

All 3 of them spent the next couple of hours talking before it was almost 6 o clock.

"Jack, buddy, its time to get going now."

"Aww…I wish I could stay with you daddy."

"I wish you could too but I'll be home within a couple of days, then you can spend the whole night with me."

"Okay daddy. Aunt Jess you will bring me back tomorrow wont you?"

"You have to go to school but I promise I'll bring you as soon as schools out so that you can see you dad again."

"Thanks Aunt Jess."

"No problem buddy. Come on its time to go. Make sure you hug and kiss your dad goodnight."

Jack gave his dad the strongest hug he could and kissed his dad on the cheek.

"I love you dad!"

"I love you too buddy! I'll see you as soon as you get out of school tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah. I really can't wait til you come home dad as I miss you so much when you're here."

"Don't forget you've always got your Aunt Jess there for you buddy."

"I know. I love her lots but its still not the same as being with you!"

Aaron sadly watched Jack walk out of the room holding Jessica's hand. He was so glad to have a sister in law like Jessica who was so good to him and to Jack. She never complained when he had to go away on cases and she had to be Jack's sole caretaker. He still hated the burden he was to her but she always told him she loved taking care of Jack for him and that Jack and him were her family.

Just as Jessica got home, her phone rang and the caller I.D said J.J

"Hi J.J."

"Hi, hows Hotch doing?"

"He's doing much better. He's coming home on Tuesday night!"

"Wow. Did Dave tell you I offered to take and collect Jack from school whilst Hotch recovers?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

"No problem. I was just wondering if you needed me to do the school runs tomorrow and Tuesday as well for you? Henry's at the same school and I could pick and drop Jack off on my way past your house.

"I promised Jack I'd take him to see his dad straight from school but it would be great if you could do the morning run, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah. Can Jack be ready for say 8.20?"

"Sure. We usually leave by then anyway."

"I'll see you both tomorrow!"

"Bye."

"Jack, your Aunt J.J said she'll pick you up for school tomorrow and Tuesday morning. I'll still pick you up and take you to see your dad after school though. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I can talk to Henry on the way."

"She'll pick you up at 8.20 so I need you to be ready and waiting by 8.15, okay?"

"Okay."

"Why don't you go pack your school backpack ready for tomorrow so you've got everything you need in it?"

"Okay."

Jack headed upstairs whilst Jessica went to cook them some dinner. The next couple of weeks were going to be so busy at her house…..


	4. Chapter 4

**The team finally visit, Hotch finally gets allowed out of bed and spends his last day in hospital surrounded by the people he loves before he goes home the next day...**

**(Warning: this chapter could be considered more M rating than T, but I'm chancing it and leaving the story at a T rating for now...)**

On Monday morning, whilst Jessica and Jack were heading off to work and school, Aaron was lying in bed waiting for the doctors morning rounds.

Suddenly the same doctor and nurse as yesterday entered.

"Good morning Agent Hotchner. Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah. I'm really hoping you'll say this catheter can come out as I've had enough of it!"

"Let me examine your wounds and then I'll decide."

The doctor found his surgery wounds were still beginning to heal up nicely and that his vitals were still on the up.

"I can't see any reason why the catheter can't be removed this morning so you can start having short walks to the bathroom. But you must be accompanied at all times by a nurse in case anything happens. I know you'd hate to end up back in bed with another catheter in unable to go home as planned wouldn't you?"

"That's the last thing I would want."

As the doctor next spoke, he scribbled something onto Aaron's hospital chart.

"I'm ordering that the catheter be removed but that a nurse must assist you to and from the bathroom."

"I have friends coming today. Three of them are men, so would one of them be allowed to go with me instead of a nurse?"

"That would be okay. If all goes okay with the bathroom trips today I'll get your release started so you can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor."

"The nurse will be back in shortly to take out your catheter but remember someone must go with you to the bathroom every time."

A few minutes after the doctor left, the same nurse re-entered and Aaron had to endure the embarrassment and discomfort of having his catheter removed.

A couple of hours later, he was sitting reading when he felt discomfort in his bladder. This was going to be the start of a very embarrassing time for him…. He pressed the nurses buzzer. Within a minute a nurse entered the room.

"Is there something you need Agent Hotchner?"

"I..er...have to use the bathroom…"

"Okay. Let me get an orderly to help me get you out of bed and help me walk you there."

A minute later the nurse returned with a male orderly in tow.

"Kevin, I need you to help me assist Agent Hotchner to walk to the bathroom."

They helped him out of his bed. The minute he stood up, he felt a little light headed from having lain on his back for 48 hours. With an arm around the nurse on one side of him and the orderly on his other side they started to slowly walk with him to the bathroom.

"I know you may want to stand up when we get there but I'll have to insist you sit down to relieve yourself Agent Hotchner. Okay? If you do that then we can wait outside the door and give you a little privacy. But you musn't try to stand up without us helping you."

"Okay."

When they got to the bathroom, he still had to endure the embarrassment of both of them helping him to sit down on the toilet.

"We'll wait just outside the door. Give us a shout when your finished so we can help you stand up again before we take you back to your bed."

The orderly and nurse left him sitting on the toilet. After he had attended to his business, he shouted to them and they helped him gently stand up and slowly walk back to his bed. Just as they were walking him back to his room, Aaron noticed 5 familiar figures walk to the nurses station.

"We're here to see Agent Hotchner…"

"Yes, Nurse Karen and an orderly are just helping him use the bathroom… but he's in room 412. All of you can stay til 6."

"We're only here whilst his son is at school. His aunt is bringing him as soon as his schools out at 3.15 so when he comes he can have his own visit with Aaron."

Just then Morgan spotted a familiar face being assisted by a nurse and orderly walking slowly towards their direction from the other end of the corridor.

"Hey there he is!"

All 5 of them looked the same way and saw Hotch being escorted back to his room by the nurse and orderly. They all hurried towards Hotch and the 2 staff.

"Hey Hotch, how you doing man? You walking around already I see?"

"Actually this is the first time I've been allowed out of bed since surgery."

"Excuse me but we need to get Agent Hotchner back into bed…."

"Sorry nurse."

They all watched and followed as the nurse and orderly helped walk Hotch back into his room and then helped him get back into bed."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Just ring again if you have to use the bathroom again."

"Nurse, would you let us help walk him to the bathroom if he needs it whilst we're here?"

"Sure."

The nurse and orderly left the room and the rest of the team crowded around Hotch's bed.

"So how you doing Aaron?"

"I'm healing up okay. I'm glad I got to spend the last 2 days hanging out with Jack and Jessica."

"So did I hear you right man when you said that's the first time you've been allowed out of bed since your surgery 2 days ago?"

"Yeah. Before then I had a damn catheter in me. Man I didn't realise just how uncomfortable something like that was…"

"I feel for you man. I've never had one myself but I can only imagine what its like…."

"At least they took it out this morning. You don't realise how much even using the bathroom means until your stuck in a damn hospital bed."

"So do you have to be accompanied every time until your better?"

"Yeah. Just now was bad enough but I got that to face every time I have to go for the next couple of weeks."

"Was it that bad a experience then?"

"Yeah, and to top it all off they make me sit down like a girl!"

"Don't worry man. If you have to go while we're here, we'll let you at least stand up…."

"Thanks man."

"Hey I brought you your go bag you left in your office. I figured you might want some clothes to go home in tomorrow…"

"Thanks. I was gonna have to ask Jessica to bring me a set of clothes tomorrow but now I don't need to worry."

"So how's Jack coping with you being in here?"

"He seems fine. He's loved spending his whole days here with me. Jessica is so good to him as she's let him stay here with me all day without complaint or worry. In fact most of yesterday it was just Jack and me as she left Jack here and went to do some things she had to do. Where's Garcia?"

"I told her to take the day to sleep. She's been here since you brought in on Friday."

"So I hear your being released tomorrow?"

"Yeah, even though I can't go home and I'm going to stay at Jessica's I can't wait. I know Jack can't wait either."

"Yeah the little guy was talking non stop to Henry about how his daddy was coming home and all about how he would help you get better!"

"Why was he in your car with Henry this morning?"

"I offered to take him to school for Jessica both today and tomorrow. She wanted to pick him up both days as she is going to bring him to see you straight from school. And when you are staying at Jessica's, I'll be taking him to and from school for you anyway."

"How's little man Jack doing in school anyway?"

"He's doing amazing. According to his teacher he's one of the smartest kids in the class. His last report card showed all A's. And sometimes he complains that his homework is too easy…"

"Wow, I knew he was smart but not that smart. You have another genius boy in the making there boss!"

"Reid while your around the next couple of weeks maybe you could help him with his science and maths homework as they are his hardest subjects."

"Sure sir, I'll be glad to help the little man out."

"Just try and make sure you explain it in terms an 8 year old can understand Spence…."

"Actually he keeps telling everyone he's 8 and a half…."

"At that age, the halves are very important…."

They all spent the couple of hours or so chatting happily. Suddenly Hotch felt his bladder calling again.

"Erm Dave, Morgan, would you guys help me up?"

"You gotta go again boss?"

"Yeah, pretty badly this time."

Dave and Morgan helped get Hotch off the bed and, with his arms around the 2 men on either side of him, Hotch began the slow walk to the bathroom. When they got there they helped him to the toilet.

"You gonna be okay standing up by yourself Aaron? If not we'll either have to stay with you or sit you down…"

"Erm.. can you guys stay but keep your eyes shut?"

"Sure man."

He waited until both of them had their eyes shut tightly closed before he attended to his business. When they no longer heard Aaron urinating, Dave spoke up.

"Are you done Aaron?"

"Yeah."

The 2 men opened their eyes and, after Dave had flushed the toilet for him, the walked Aaron first to the sink to wash his hands then started to walk him back to his room.

"What time are you guys here til?"

"We were thinking of staying just til Jack and Jessica got here. Why?"

"Maybe just before they arrive, would you guys help me use the bathroom again? That way I won't have to worry about needing to go whilst Jack is with me."

"Sure. Though he's still gonna be seeing you being helped to Jessica's bathroom every day."

"Yeah but here it takes a long time and I'd rather not worry about having to interrupt his visit just cos I need to go. The entire time he has been here the last 2 days I had that annoying catheter in me."

"No problem boss man."

Dave and Morgan got Hotch back into bed and the team resumed talking and chatting.

Morgan and Dave had to walk Hotch to the bathroom again just after lunch but apart from that and someone going to fetch lunch for everyone except Hotch, who was on the liquid diet whilst he was in hospital, everyone stayed chatting to Aaron and hanging out in his room.

Suddenly Dave looked at his watch.

"Aaron its just gone 3, do you want us to help you to the bathroom again before Jack arrives?"

"Please."

They walked and helped Hotch use the bathroom. They were just slowly walking Hotch back to his room when Jessica and Jack appeared at the other end of the corridor.

"DADDY! UNCLE MORGAN! UNCLE DAVE!"

Jack ran towards his dad and 2 uncles. Jessica hurried behind him to catch up.

"Hey Aaron, its good to see you up."

"Hey Jess!"

"Hey Jack my man! You wanna lead us back to your dad's room?"

"Sure. Daddy why are you out of bed if Uncle Dave and Uncle Morgan have to help you walk?"

"Daddy needed to use the bathroom buddy but the doctors have ordered that someone has to help me walk there and back."

"Oh right. Aunt Jess can I run to the bathroom on my own?"

"Sure. I'll wait right here and we'll join you guys in the room in a minute."

Jessica watched Jack run to the bathroom and watched him return a few moments later.

"All better buddy?"

"Yeah. Lets go see daddy now."

Jack led the way into Aaron's room and was surprised to find his team of uncles and aunts standing around the bed.

"Uncle Dave! Uncle Derek! Uncle Spencer! Aunt J.J! Aunt Alex! What are all you guys doing here?"

"They came to visit with me today buddy."

"Yeah and now you and your Aunt Jessica are here, we're gonna go and let you have your own visiting time with your dad now."

"Aunt J.J, if you're here, whose picking up Henry from school?"

"His dad is picking him up for me."

"Will Uncle Will be taking us to school tomorrow?"

"I was going to. Why, would you like him to?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen Uncle Will since my last play date with Henry and I need to tell him all about my dad coming home."

"Let me phone him and ask him if he'll take you guys to school tomorrow then."

J.J picked up her cellphone and dialled a number.

"Will its me. We'll be leaving Hotch in a couple of minutes but Jack asked if you could take him and Henry to school tomorrow? He says he misses you and wants to tell you all about his dad."

"Sure J.J tell him I'd love to be the one to take him and Henry to school and tell him I can't wait to hear all about how well his dad is doing."

"Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too!"

J.J ended the call and turned back to Jack.

"Will said he'd love to take you and Henry to school tomorrow and he can't wait to hear how well your dad is doing."

"YEAH! Will he be coming over whilst daddy recovers?"

"He'll probably pop in a couple of times but when you and your dad are at your aunt Jessica's, you can always go over and play with Henry and see your Uncle Will any time you like."

"Okay. Thanks Aunt J.J."

The team started to say their goodbyes to Aaron, Jessica and Jack. Before leaving Dave turned to Jessica.

"Call me when you know what time he's getting released and me and Morgan will be here with the SUV to help you get him home to bed."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Hey your making me sound like a helpless baby Dave! And I'm right here!"

"Sorry Aaron. But you will need a lot of help. Plus Jessica only has a small car and in the SUV you can spread out a bit more."

"Would you guys help him get dressed as well? He can't bend or move too much and he'd probably prefer one of you guys to help him do that…"

"Sure. Aaron, Derek and I will see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Aaron, Jessica and Jack then spent the next 2 and a half hours that remained chatting, etc. All too soon for Jack and Aaron, 6 o clock came.

"Jack, buddy, we have to leave now."

"Aww. But I don't want to…."

"Hey buddy, this is the last night we have to be separated and by the time you get out of school tomorrow and come see me, I'll probably be getting ready to leave so you and Jess can help take me home."

"I can't wait for you to get home daddy!"

"I know. I can't wait either buddy."

Jack climbed on the bed and gave his dad a huge hug.

"I love you buddy! And thank you for coming to see me so much whilst I've been stuck here. I know its been hard on both you and your Aunt Jess."

"I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else daddy. I love you so much!"

"I love you too. So I'll see you tomorrow when you and Jess come to take me home?"

"Yeah!"

Jack climbed off the bed and took his aunt's outstretched open hand.

"Bye Aaron. I can't wait for you to come home! We'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye daddy!"

"Bye buddy. Bye Jess, and thanks for bringing him here every day."

"Its been no bother really. And Jack's loved visiting you. We'll see you tomorrow when you get to come home to be waited on hand and foot!"

"I can't wait! Bye!"

Jack and Jessica left the room. The room now seemed eerily quiet after having people in it all day. He knew that once he was better and he and Jack had gone back to his apartment, both of them needed to do something really special for Jessica to say thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday morning came quickly to a happy Aaron, Jack and Jessica. Jessica had decided that she would take that day off to spend talking with Aaron before he left the hospital. She had called Dave up before Jack left for school and had asked if he and Morgan would pick up Jack on their way to the hospital.

"Jack, I'm gonna be spending the day visiting your dad by myself. There's some adult things we need to discuss before he comes home and so your Uncle Derek and Uncle Dave will be picking you up in their SUV on their way to the hospital."

"Okay. Tell daddy I can't wait to see him later!"

"Don't worry buddy I'll tell him."

Whilst Jack was thrilled to be picked up for school by his Uncle Will, whereupon he chatted non stop to Will about how his dad was getting better and was coming home to him and his Aunt Jess that day, Aaron lay anxiously waiting for the doctor to come and tell him he would be released.

The doctor and the nurse entered and, after examining Aaron's surgery wounds, he agreed to start the process of getting him released by late afternoon that day.

"I'm going to write up a long list of instructions that everyone who might help you has to follow. I'll try and have a chat with your sister in law before you leave so that she knows what she needs to do in terms of your care."

"What should I do about bathing?"

"I think its safe for you to have quick showers if you sit under the shower and you take off the bandages. Someone would have to help you undress and redress and would have to remove and put on any bandages before and after your shower and would have to help you in and out of the shower. I'll have the nurse give you plenty of bandages to use for someone to change your bandages. Because you can't bend down, you won't be able to wash lower than where your hands can reach when your siting down. Try not to wash around the wound itself, you can just let water run over it. But you must dry around the wound as well as you can but being as gentle as you can."

Aaron realised that this recovery might be harder than he first thought. Having to have someone take him to and from the bathroom was bad enough but someone would have to help him undress and help him in and out of the shower when he wasn't wearing any clothes.

Just as the doctor was leaving, Jessica entered the room.

"Jess, where's Jack?"

"He's at school don't worry. I thought I'd take the day off of work so we can talk before you come home."

"Doctor, this is my sister in law Jessica Brooks."

"Ms Brooks I am releasing your brother in law into your care this afternoon but can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure. I'll be right back Aaron."

"Ms Brooks.."

"Please call me Jessica…"

"Okay. Jessica, you know all about your brother in law's frail condition don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well when he goes home with you I don't want him left alone for a second whenever he's out of bed. He's still weak from all the blood he lost due to the internal bleeding. Plus I don't want him doing anything that might cause any of his stiches or wounds to tear. Therefore whenever someone escorts him to and from the bathroom, whether its to relieve himself or to have a quick sit down shower, that person needs to stay with him for the whole time he's out of bed. If he insists on you not being in the room whilst he uses the toilet then you must help him sit down and stand up. Only if he sits down on the toilet may he be left alone to relieve himself. I insist that, although he can have very quick showers, someone must help undress, remove the bandages and help him sit under the shower. He may be left for a few minutes whilst sitting in the shower but then the person must help him stand up, get out, dry, put clean bandages on and then help him redress. I don't want him bending apart from sitting down so someone will have to help him dress and undress. Someone might even have to help him clean up if he uses the toilet and has a bowel movement as he won't be able to bend normally to clean himself. In terms of food he can have things that are light on his system and very easy to swallow like soup, etc. I'll have the nurse give you a list of foods that he could easily handle. Apart from bathroom use, for at least the first week, maybe two, he is to stay in bed. He can be sat propped up to eat etc. I don't want him doing anything in the least bit strenuous that may risk his wounds opening up or risk him falling down."

"The bed he is sleeping in is a double so would it be okay if his son slept with him if they chose to?"

"I don't see why not. Agent Hotchner would just need to be careful that his son doesn't accidently hit his stomach during the night whilst he's sleeping. I'm going to write a long list of conditions that I need everyone who will be helping to care for Agent Hotchner to read and follow. Only if he complies with all my orders do I think he will heal up fine."

"Don't worry doctor. Aaron will get the best possible care I, his son and his whole team who will be helping can give. I'll make sure that everyone follows your orders to the letter. What time will he be free to go home?"

"Probably about 4 o clock. I'll come and do my final examination on him before he leaves and will give him a prescription for all his meds"

Jessica went back into the room.

"Hey Jess, how'd it go with the doctor?"

"He was just telling me all about the conditions he's placed on your release. Apparently he doesn't want you to do virtually anything by yourself apart from sitting and lying down. Oh and if you don't want me in the bathroom whilst you do your business, I have to help you sit down and then help you stand up again. If you do more than pee then someone will have to clean you up as you can't bend down at all to do it yourself. When you have a shower, someone will not only have to escort you but will have to help you undress, take off your bandages and help you sit down under the shower. He says you can be left alone for a few minutes, though the person must stand outside the door. Then after you've finished your very quick shower someone must help you stand up and get out, help you dry off, put clean bandages on you and help you redress before taking you back to bed. Essentially for the next two weeks you're a helpless infant!"

Jessica started laughing at her thought of a very helpless Aaron Hotchner having to be helped with everything!

Aaron cringed, knowing that, when only Jessica and Jack were with him, even using the bathroom would be extremely embarrassing as only Jess would be able to help him to and from the bathroom. Jack might want to but he was still only a young boy and wouldn't be able to support any of his dad's tall heavy frame.

Jessica, sitting on a chair, and Aaron spent the next couple of hours talking about what would happen once he was at Jessica's.

After a little while Aaron felt the familiar urge in his bladder.

"Erm..Jess, could you possibly go a nurse for me and tell her I need to use the bathroom?"

"I'll take you. It'll be practice for when you come home."

Aaron would of rather a nurse took him but the need to relieve himself was urgent. He swung his body so that his legs hung off the side of the bed. Jessica stood up and put one of his arms around her shoulders. Although she was smaller than the tall Aaron Hotchner, she was strong and capable. She helped him stand up and started to slowly walk him out of the room towards the bathroom. She was a nurse by trade so was used to taking care of people.

"When we get there you'll probably best sitting down.."

"I hate having to sit like a girl to pee! Its so embarrassing and humiliating!"

"Either that or I have to stand with you supporting you! Its your choice…."

"If I sit, will you at least leave me alone?"

"Sure but I'll have to help you sit down and then stand up again."

"Fine! Can we just get there as fast as possible, I really have to go!"

"Okay, okay Mr shyner, just don't wet your pants before we get there!"

"Actually I'm still not wearing any underwear….."

Jessica helped him into the bathroom and helped him sit down on the toilet.

"I'll wait outside. Just give me a shout when you've finished."

"Okay, okay. just get out of here please?"

She stood outside the door, knowing her brother in law was highly embarrassed at not only having to be helped to and from the toilet but to be made to sit down like a girl if he wanted any privacy.

As soon as Jessica had closed the door behind her, Hotch's body had let go. He had been desperate as he had felt the urge coming on for a while before he asked Jess to get a nurse for him but he had been holding on, ignoring the need.

After a couple of long minutes, Jessica heard Aaron shout her name and went back in to help him stand up. She held his arms and pulled him up to a standing position. Then she draped his right arm around her shoulders and started to slowly walk him back to his room.

"So the great Aaron Hotchner isn't wearing any underwear in public?"

"Er…no…"

"Ooh Aaron, I didn't know you were so kinky!"

"Hey its not my fault they cut all my clothes off me when I got here…."

They continued to tease and joke whilst Jess helped him back to bed.

"You know due the fact that you'll be need help with everything and escorts everywhere for at least 2 weeks, you are going to have to lose the embarrassment issue you have with the help you need and stop being such a prude Aaron. I know you like your privacy and I know I'm a woman and you're a man but if I'm going to be helping you with things as basic as relieving yourself, your going to have to start letting your guard down and stop being embarrassed around me. You may be my in law but you and I have always seemed like brother and sister."

"I know but the thing is its just so hard after spending years being who I am and after having done everything by myself since I was a kid. To suddenly need someone to even take me to the bathroom is embarrassing enough. To be forced to actually sit down when I've stood up for years to pee is humiliating. Then there's the aspect that you've never seen me without clothes on…."

"Since Haley died, you've spent quite a lot of nights sleeping at my house though where you've showered, etc..

"Yeah but your my late wife's sister. And plus even when I though I've showered at yours plenty of times, you've never seen me without some clothes on."

Aaron, listen, I'm a nurse so please let me help you without feeling you have to be embarrassed around me…If you don't improve, I can get hold of bedpans through my job and make you use them instead…."

"Okay, I'll try but I can't promise anything…"

Around lunchtime Jessica popped down to the hospital canteen to eat a quick lunch before returning to her brother in law's room.

"What time do you have to leave to pick up Jack?"

"I asked Dave if he and Morgan would pick up Jack from school on their way here."

"Oh right."

They sat talking for quite a while longer.

A couple of hours before Dave, Morgan and Jack, Aaron felt the familiar urge return.

"Erm… Jess….I have to…erm…pee."

"Will you let me take you without too much embarrassment this time or would you rather a nurse took you?"

"I'll try again with you…"

"Okay. Come on then, lets go."

Jessica helped him off the bed and started to slowly walk him to the bathroom again. Aaron really couldn't wait until he could use the bathroom by himself again…

"Do you want to stand or sit?"

"Would you mind if I stood? I'm just fed up of having to sit to pee."

"That means I have to stay with you and help keep you upright."

"If you keep your eyes closed, I think I might be able to manage it."

They got to the bathroom and Jessica walked Aaron to the toilet, his left arm still draped around her shoulders and him leaning into her slightly.

"Close your eyes and keep them closed. I don't think I can go if you are looking!"

"Okay, okay Mr Shyner!"

Jess kept her eyes tightly closed. Once he was sure her eyes were tightly shut, he went about doing what he had to do to pee. Jessica could hear her brother in law urinating into the toilet and couldn't believe she was standing next to him while he was doing it. She waited until she could no longer him him urinating and heard rustling as he readjusted his hospital gown.

"I'm done. You can open your eyes now."

Jess flushed the toilet for him and, after stopping by the sink to wash his hands, they slowly walked back to his room.

When they got back to the room, his doctor was waiting there with a nurse.

"There you are Agent Hotchner!"

"Sorry doctor. Nature called!"

"If you get back into bed, I'll examine you now so that everything can be ready for your release by the time your son comes. Jessica, here is my list of conditions everyone would need to follow in regards to Agent Hotchner's care."

Jessica took the paper from the doctor and read through it whilst the doctor and nurse examined Aaron's stomach.

"Still got a bit of a way to go but its starting to heal up nicely. Lisa would you make sure Jessica here gets plenty of bandage supplies. Ms Brooks, I take it you're a nurse, so you'll be familiar with changing a bandage?"

"Yeah. Don't worry doctor."

The doctor wrote out a prescription and gave it to Aaron.

"If you run out, phone the hospital and ask for me, Dr Thompson. I can always write another prescription. Just keep to the dosage it says on the bottles. Now I'm giving you enough pain meds to last a couple of weeks, I'm giving you iron tablets to help your anaemia, an wide spectrum anti biotic to help stop any infections from setting in, a multi vitamin to help boost your system and a couple of other types of tablets which I think might help you."

He tore off the prescription and handed it to Aaron.

"Where's the nearest pharmacy doctor? I'll go pick it up for Aaron before we go home."

"There's the hospital pharmacy on the 3rd floor. If you go there I'll write his patient number on so that they can just add the cost to the insurance bill."

"Sure. That'd be great."

The doctor took back the prescription and wrote something more on it before giving it back to Aaron.

"I'll give your primary doctor a call in a minute and explain whats happened. You need to go and see your primary doctor in 2 weeks for a full check up. If the wound gets infected or gets worse then come back to the hospital. I want you to do nothing but rest and stay as still as you can for the next two weeks. You must start eating but start with very light foods easy on your system. Also I want you to make sure you drink plenty of fluids to prevent dehydration. For at least the first week you should avoid coffee and any strong drinks. I suggest sticking to water and maybe orange juice as they will be easiest for your recovering system to handle."

"Don't worry doctor, I'll do anything you ask just as long as I can go home to be with my boy."

"Lisa will be back before you go to give you one last shot of painkiller which should last you until bedtime. If I don't see you before I leave I wish you luck Agent Hotchner and a speedy recovery. Don't forget I can be contacted here at the hospital or you can contact your primary physician if there are any problems. Hopefully I never see you again."

"Thanks for everything doctor!"

They left but a few minutes later the nurse came back in with a big carrier bag full of supplies of bandage changes. She handed it to Jessica then, as his I.V line had now been removed, she injected him with the pain meds in his arm.

"Aaron, I'm gonna go fill this prescription before they come so will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yes mother!"

Jessica went down to the 3rd floor and found the pharmacy.

"I'm filling a prescription for my brother in law Agent Aaron Hotchner upstairs on the 4th floor. His doctor said you could add the charges to his insurance bill?"

"Let me just bring up his information to check he'll be eligible…"

The pharmacist took the prescription from Jessica and entered Aaron's hospital number into the computer and brought up his information and files. He made sure the patient's insurance covered prescription charges, as some didn't."

"Aah, I see Mr Hotchner has top notch coverage and is eligible for it to be added to the bill. Clare could you fill this prescription whilst I handle the paperwork?"

"Yes sir. Maam you are obviously not the patient. Are you family? I can only release his prescription for the patient or his immediate family."

"I am his sister in law. Apart from his son, I am the only real family he has left."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The guy at the desk then started typing into his computer.

"That's all fine. The cost of the prescription has been added to his hospital bill for the hospital to file with his insurance company upon release. Clare will be back momentarily with his medicines."

"Thank you."

After the woman named Clare had handed Jessica a bag containing all the medicines on the prescription, Jessica went back up to Aaron.

At 3.30, Morgan, Rossi and Jack came out of the lift and Jack was obviously trying his best to drag his 2 uncles to his dad's room. Both Rossi and Morgan could see Jack was eager to get to his dad!

Jack burst into his dad's room.

"Daddy we're here!"

"Hey buddy! I'm coming home!"

"Yeah!"

Jessica realised Jack hadn't got his backpack with him.

"Where's your back pack Jack?"

"Don't worry Jessica, I left it in the SUV downstairs."

"Aunt Jessica, can I ride home with daddy and uncle Derek and Uncle Dave?"

"I don't see why not as long as you behave yourself and don't bounce around too much."

"Yipee! Daddy I get to ride with you in the big car!"

Jack climbed up on the bed to hug his dad.

"So Aaron has the doctor signed you out yet?"

"He was in a little earlier doing his last check up and everything. He gave Aaron his prescription of medicines and the nurse gave him a final pain shot."

"Do you need me to go fill the scrip before we leave Jessica?"

"It's okay. I did it before you guys arrived and they were able to add the charges to his bill so it didn't cost anything."

"Hey buddy I know you just got here but could you and Aunt Jess wait outside while Dave and Derek help me get dressed?"

"I'm gonna go get them to bring you a wheelchair so you don't have to walk much. Jack do you wanna come with me? I bet you can wheel the chair back to his room."

"Okay. I'll be right back daddy."

Jessica and Jack left the room. Dave was already going through Aaron's go bag finding decent clothes. He pulled out a shirt, underpants, socks, trousers and shoes. Aaron had managed to swing his legs over the side of the bed. He was so eager to get out of there that he wanted to be dressed as quick as possible.

The 2 men helped him slide the gown off, leaving it over covering his lower half whist they helped him put on the shirt. Aaron began buttoning it up himself and felt Dave slide the socks onto his feet before sliding the under pants up to his knees and helping his legs into the trouser holes. Dave managed to pull the shoes on Aaron's feet.

"Okay man, now for the last bit. You need to stand up so that we can pull your pants up. I promise we won't look at your stuff boss man!"

"Let's just get this over with so I can get the hell out of here."

Dave and Morgan helped Hotch stand up. The gown fell to the floor, exposing Aaron's privates to the 2 men. He went try and pull up his underpants and trousers by himself but realised that not only could he not yet bend enough but he still felt so weak he had to grab onto the bed with both hands to avoid falling over. Both other men knew that Hotch wouldn't be able to do this by himself but had watched him at least try.

"Morgan you hold him up whilst I pull his pants up."

With Morgan supporting Hotch's weight, as he was still pretty unsteady on his feet and weak from the anaemia, Dave quickly pulled Aaron's underwear and trousers right up, leaving the shirt untucked but doing up the button and zip fly and loosely tying the belt.

Aaron suddenly felt so human to be wearing clothes again!

"Rossi, why don't you go see if Jessica and Jack are coming back yet. I'll stay here with Hotch."

Dave opened the door to find Jess and Jack waiting with a wheelchair outside the door. Jessica was amazed to see Aaron looking so much more normal. He also looked like he felt better too.

"Wow Aaron now you are looking much more like the brother in law I know."

Morgan and Dave helped Hotch to gently sit in the wheelchair. Even though he would have preferred to walk out of there, he knew he couldn't really properly walk unaided and didn't mind too much as he was going home to his son!


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone, including Aaron, was smiling as they wheeled Hotch towards the SUV and Jessica's car. Jack was definitely smiling the most and had spent the elevator ride unable to stop bouncing up and down with joy. His dad was finally coming home and he could help his Aunt Jess and all his uncles and aunts take care of him. Best of all he knew that whenever he wasn't in school, he could just hang and be with his daddy! And his dad wouldn't be going anywhere like when he was working and had to disappear on a new case to catch the bad guys. He could have his dad's undivided attention for the whole time they were at his Aunt Jessica's house. He was so happy!

Morgan and Dave managed to help Hotch gently into the passenger seat of the SUV.

"Morgan why don't you go ahead with Jess whilst I strap Jack in?"

"Sure. You mind if I ride with you Jessica?"

"No problem."

As he climbed into Jessica's car he realised that, although it was a decent enough sized car, it still was pretty small and he could see why they had been asked to take Hotch in the SUV instead. Jessica drove her and Morgan to her home, with Dave driving only a couple of minutes behind. He had been to her house before so knew where she lived. Plus if he got lost, he had Jack and Aaron to help guide him back.

Both cars reached Jessica's house easily and Morgan and Dave helped Hotch get out of the SUV whist Jack, being the gentleman he was, helped his Aunt Jess carry the bags of hospital things and Aaron's go bag inside.

The 2 men slowly walked Hotch into the house, supporting him all the way. Jessica standing at the top of the stairs with Jack, watched as Dave and Morgan then slowly helped Aaron up the stairs, taking one stair at a time and stopping at almost every step. When they finally reached the top, Aaron figured he might as well use the bathroom before he was put to bed.

"Hey Dave before you guys put me in bed, do you mind….." He indicated towards the bathroom.

"Sure. Be right back Jess."

The 2 men slowly walked Aaron into Jessica's bathroom and closed the door. With both men holding him upright keeping their eyes closed they stood by the toilet whilst Hotch did what he had to do. Once he was finished, they escorted him first to the sink to wash his hands, then out of the bathroom. They slowly walked Hotch into the guest bedroom. Jessica had gone in ahead and pulled back the covers.

"Aaron do you want to change into pyjamas before you get into bed?"

"Maybe. But I'm leaving my underwear on. I've just spent 3 days wearing none and I'm not going back that way that soon."

"Jack why don't you come downstairs and help me make your Uncles Dave and Derek a coffee to say thanks?"

"Sure. I'll be back to read you a story daddy!"

Both Dave and Morgan smiled, picturing Jack as the dad and Hotch as the helpless kid!

When the 2 had gone downstairs, Morgan managed to keep Hotch on his feet whilst Dave pulled off Hotch's shoes and trousers and gently pulled some pyjama trousers onto him. Then the 2 men helped him sit on the bed and Hotch took off the shirt and pulled on the t-shirt. The 2 men helped Hotch lie in the bed and pulled the covers up over him. Aaron was so exhausted by the whole trip home, he fell asleep within a minute or two of lying in a normal bed.

Upon seeing Hotch fall asleep, the 2 men slipped out of the room, but left the door open just in case.

They went downstairs where Jessica had 2 mugs of hot coffee waiting for them. Jack was sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's already fallen asleep. The trip home must have really tired him out."

"I'll go check on him in a little while. Thanks for your help bringing Aaron home though. I couldn't have managed it on my own with Jack."

"No problem. We're only too glad to help out. So don't forget 2 of us will be here every day for him. At the weekends we'll cut it down so it's only either me or Morgan to give you guys some space. So J.J will be here to pick Jack up for school and will drop him off here after school gets out. What time do you want us to start coming?"

"Well I usually leave for work when I take Jack to school so I'll probably leave about half 8, so say 8 o clock? I should finish by say 5 so I'll be home after then. Normally when I have the little guy, Jack stays in an after school programme until I pick him but I know he'll want to come straight home to see his dad."

"Don't worry about Jack. We'll be here til you get home from work every day so we'll be here for the little guy. Oh and you might not have to worry about dinner as we'll be cooking you and Jack something for when you get home. We all want to make life as easy as possible for you whilst your being so good to Aaron."

"Thank you so much. Hey Jack I know your dad's sleeping but why don't you go and take a mug of water to him and lie with him for a while to help keep an eye on him and make sure he stays in bed? You can give me a shout if he wants anything."

"Okay Aunt Jess."

They waited until Jack had left the room and gone upstairs before discussing any details of Aaron's care.

"I'll leave a spare key in case anyone needs it whilst I'm at work. Oh and the doctor wrote a long list of conditions he and his carer have to follow if he wants to avoid going back into hospital."

"I know Aaron has to be taken to use the bathroom but did the doctor say anything about him being able to wash?"

"Actually he said that as long as someone takes him there, undresses him, takes off the bandages and helps him into and sit in the shower, He can be left alone for a few minutes whilst he can take very quick showers, though he must stay sitting down. Whoever is with him must stay outside the door and then must help him stand and get out, dry, put on clean bandages, and dress before he is taken back to his room."

"That'll be hard on someone like him. He already has a hard enough time just having someone help him to use the bathroom and even then if they stay with him he insists they keep their eyes closed!"

"I was thinking though that he might want to wait until one of you guy's is here to help him shower. So maybe he can get into a routine of having a quick shower when you guys are here…"

"Sure no problem. I'm sure Aaron will be more willing to let a guy do that for him."

"That's not all the embarrassing issues he's got to face. Apparently cos he can't bend at all that way, if he does anything…erm…solid..on the toilet, someone will have to help him clean up."

"Oh man, I am definitely NOT looking forward to wiping the guy's backside!"

"It has to be done Morgan! And imagine how hard and embarrassing it will be for Aaron!"

"Rossi, if it happens on my watch then I'm calling you!"

"Come on. Surely you've helped Haley or J.J changing a nappy?"

"Nope. I prefer to stay away from that end of things when it comes to babies."

"Just keep thinking that it has to be done and get it over with as fast as possible then as you'll probably have to do it at some point."

"Oh man I am SO not looking forward to THAT part. I respect and admire the man and all but to wipe his backside for him?"

Dave and Jessica chuckled, knowing it would probably be unlikely that would happen when Morgan was there.

"If you want any more help then please just ask and we'd be happy to help you out. If you'd like one of us guy's to crash on the sofa so he and you can have a guy to help if needed then I'm sure Morgan would love to crash…" Dave chuckled and Morgan just glared at him.

"Erm…sure I would….."

"I'll see how things go but thanks for offering Derek….."

"Um…no problem…"

"Don't forget to call any of us anytime if you need anything Jess. We're all here to help take care of Aaron, but we also want to make sure you and Jack are taken care of. We'll even take any night shifts if you need a night off. And even when you and Jack are alone if he falls just call anyone of us and we'll be here in a flash to help you get him up and into bed. You and Jack will never be on your own in taking care of him."

"Aww. Thanks Dave."

When the Dave and Morgan had finished their coffees, they got ready to head out the door.

"Two of us will be here at 8 sharp but if you need anything tonight please don't hesistate to call one of the team. We'd all love to help you as much as we can."

"Thanks. I should be okay tonight but I'll let you know if I need help."

When Dave and Morgan had left, Jessica went upstairs to check on Aaron. He was still sleeping and Jack was laying next to him reading a book. She went to the far side of the bed closest to Jack.

"You okay buddy?"

"Yeah. Daddy's still asleep."

"Jack, I know his team is going to be helping him a lot but when it's just you and me here I'm going to need your help a lot. I know you can't do things like help him use the bathroom but apart from when your at school, when your eating or doing your homework, you can not only keep him company but you can help him eat and drink and, most importantly, you can be assistance alarm. By that I mean that whenever its just me and you here, whenever your dad needs to get out of bed, he can send you to find me and let me know he needs help."

"Is that an important job?"

"Probably THE most important job. You know when he was in the hospital and pressed a buzzer to alert a nurse that he needed something?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well you can his buzzer for me. Although I'll always be around, I may be somewhere I can't hear him if he shouted. If he had you as his buzzer than he wouldn't have to worry about shouting to be heard. He could just ask you to come and fetch me."

"I'll do the best job possible. Can I sleep in this bed with him until he's better? I don't want to leave him."

"As long as you don't hurt him, or hit his stomach as you sleep, then of course you can buddy. You know you are his reason he made himself pull through the surgery? If it wasn t for needing to be with you…well I'm not sure he would have had the strength to pull through. You buddy give him the strength he needs to be who he is."

"Really?"

"Yes Jack. You are his world and he'd do anything for you."

"I'll make sure I help you take the best care possible of daddy Aunt Jess. I promise!"

"I know you will buddy. Now I'll be downstairs making a start on dinner but if your dad wakes up and needs to get up what do you do?"

"Come and get you to help him."

"You've got smart brains like your dad!"

"Apart from Uncle Spencer, who is a genius, Daddy is the smartest person I know!"

"That's good to know. I'll be down in the kitchen if he or you need anything okay buddy?"

"Okay Aunt Jess!"

"Good boy!"

Jessica went downstairs to start making her and Jack some dinner. When Aaron was hungry, she'd heat up some chicken soup for him.

Aaron slept through until after they had finished dinner and Jack was back lying next to his dad, reading a book he'd been given as homework.

Aaron awoke with a start, slightly disorientated as to where he was. He recognised he was lying in Jessica's guest bedroom. His bladder was sending him urgent signals. Forgetting he had only just been released from the hospital, Aaron automatically tried to get up but quickly felt weak and felt pain in his stomach. Jack realised his dad was awake.

"Daddy, you need to stay in bed!"

"Hey buddy, where's Jess?"

"Downstairs. I'm your home buzzer. My job is the most important. I have to go and fetch Aunt Jess if you need anything, like when you were in hospital daddy and you pressed a button to get a nurse."

"So is there a button I press on you?"

"No silly daddy. Do you need me to go fetch Aunt Jess?"

"Yes please. Daddy needs to use the bathroom."

"I'll go get her!"

Jack ran down the stairs and found his Aunt washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Aunt Jess, Aunt Jess, daddy says he needs to potty."

"Okay. Lead the way buddy."

Whilst he was waiting for Jessica, Aaron managed to swing his legs out over the side of the bed. He spotted the mug of water sitting on the nightstand and thirstily drank it.

Jack led the way back up to Aaron's room. He was sitting on the side of the bed with his legs out in front of him.

"Hey Aaron. Jack says you have to use the bathroom."

"Yeah please, its pretty urgent."

"Okay lets go."

Jessica took his left arm around her shoulders and helped him stand up. Then she helped him slowly walk to the bathroom.

"I take it you'd rather stand than sit?"

"Yeah, but keep your eyes closed…"

"Fine Mr Shyner! But sooner or later I will have to help you with something and I won't be able to shut my eyes."

They paused at the door whilst Jessica pushed it closed. Jack was lying on his dad's bed and didn't see his Aunt Jess and Aaron go into the bathroom together. Like at the hospital, Jess helped him to the toilet. Whilst she supported him and kept her eyes closed Aaron took care of his business, glad he didn't have to rearrange any of his clothing.

After letting him wash his hands, she walked him back to bed and helped him lie back down.

"Thanks Jess."

"You hungry at all?"

"Actually yeah. And can I have some more water?"

"Sure. Let me just run the little guy a quick bath, then I'll heat some soup up for you. Jack can you take your dad's cup downstairs and fill it with more water?"

"Sure."

Jack took the mug downstairs. Jessica ran Jack a quick bath and then heated up some soup for Aaron whilst Jack bathed. He tried to be quick so that he could do his job and help his dad eat his soup. He came back into the room wearing his Captain America pyjamas to find his dad had managed to pull himself up into a half sitting positon.

"Hey buddy. Did you have a nice bath?"

"Yeah, I'm all clean."

"Good boy. I think Jess is downstairs heating up some soup for me. Do you want to go and see if its ready?"

"Okay but you have to stay in bed daddy!"

"I promise I won't move buddy!"

Jack ran downstairs to find his aunt spooning some chicken soup into a bowl.

"Aunt Jess is the soup ready?"

"Yeah buddy. But I'll have to carry it up. Can you make sure he eats okay?"

"I'll make sure he's a good boy Aunt Jess!"

"I know you will."

She had found a lightweight lap tray her mum had handed down to her on which she'd used to serve someone food in bed. It was light enough for Jack to carry upstairs pretty easily.

"Hey Jack, I need you to carry the lap tray up so your dad can eat in his bed."

"Sure. I'm definitely strong enough!"

"I know you are buddy."

Jack carried the lap tray and Jessica carried a tray with the bowl of soup, a spoon, a large glass of water and a couple of napkins on it. She helped Aaron into a full sitting position before putting the lap tray over his sheet covered legs and placing the tray with soup on it on the tray.

"Jack make sure he eats as much of it as possible buddy will you?"

"He won't leave anything will you daddy?"

"No buddy."

"Only eat as much as you want Aaron" she whispered into his ear before leaving. Aaron went to pick up the spoon but Jack stopped him and took the spoon himself.

"No daddy. I have to make sure you eat so I'm going to feed you!"

Jack carefully climbed onto the other side of the bed and positioned himself so that he was sitting right next to his dad and the tray. Slowly Jack started to spoon feed his dad. If anyone else had tried to spoon feed Hotch, he would of refused and insisted he could feed himself but somehow he could never say no on anything to his son and reluctantly allowed his son to spoon feed him the soup. He did, however have to stop Jack every so often to take a sip of water. Jessica went up to check on them when the soup was half finished and chuckled as she watched Jack sit on the bed spoon feeding the soup to Aaron. She stood watching the happy little scene until the bowl was empty. Aaron had had enough way before the bowl was empty but didn't want to upset his son by refusing any more so he forced himself to finish the bowl.

"Good boy daddy! You finished!"

Jack spotted his aunt standing watching them in the doorway.

"Aunt Jess, daddy finished his soup!"

"Very good."

She looked at Aaron who was drinking from the glass of water.

"Enjoy it?"

"Yeah, especially after the tasteless liquid diet I've been on in that hospital. I'm still not quite sure what those drinks were meant to taste of….thanks."

"No problem. Jack, its almost time for bed. Why don't you go and brush your teeth and use the bathroom and then you can climb in bed with your dad. But remember, be careful okay?"

"I will. Don't worry daddy I will do my best not to hurt you."

"I know you will. Thanks for dinner buddy. It was really nice of you to feed me."

Jack smiled, pleased that he had done a good job. He got off the bed and went into the bathroom.

"I was thinking but if you have to use the bathroom in the night and can't wake Jack up, you can either shout or call my cellphone. I'm a pretty light sleeper so I should hopefully hear either."

"Okay thanks. As long as I go just before you go to bed I might be okay."

"I'll take this stuff downstairs but I'll leave the lap tray just inside my room for you to use to eat from."

"Thanks again for all this Jessica. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem. Your family and me and Jack really want to help you."

Jack soon came back into the room clutching a story book just as Jessica, having removed the tray and lap tray, was helping Aaron lie back down in bed.

"Dad will you read to me?"

"Sure buddy. I'd love to."

"Remember Jack be careful with your dad tonight."

"I will Aunt Jess. I promise I'll do my very best."

"I'll take these things downstairs. Aaron give me a shout if you want anything."

"Okay but I think we'll be okay for now won't we buddy?"

"Yeah. Night Aunt Jess! Thanks for letting daddy come stay here with us."

Jack hugged his aunt tightly.

"Your welcome buddy. I wouldn't of had it any other way. I love you Jack."

"I love you too Aunt Jess."

As Jack climbed into the other side of the bed and cuddled up right against his dad ready for Aaron to start reading to him. Aaron put his left arm around Jack and held him close and Jack rested his head on his dad's shoulder. Both Hotchner boys were revelling in the simple pleasures of being so close to each other. Jessica took the tray downstairs and washed the dishes.

Aaron began reading the book to Jack. About halfway through, Jack's eyes began to close and soon he was fast asleep. Aaron closed the book and kissed the top of his son's head.

"I love you buddy."

Aaron managed to slide Jack so that he lay fully in the other side of the bed. Jessica came into the room and saw Jack fast asleep.

"As its already 9 I brought your pain pill."

"Thanks."

He pulled himself up slightly and swallowed the pill with a mouthful of water.

"I'm gonna shower in a minute so do you need to use the bathroom first?"

"Nah, I'm good at the moment, but if you could just help me before you turn in, that'd be great."

"Its good to have you home Aaron."

"Its good to be here."

Jessica went into the bathroom. By the time she finished showering a few minutes later, Aaron had nodded off.

She went downstairs and locked up and turned off the lights. She also got another large glass of water for Aaron and took it upstairs. Putting it by his bed, she shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Sorry I nodded off."

"That's okay. I'm just about to go to bed so do you want me to help you to the bathroom first?"

"Please."

Being careful not to wake Jack up, Aaron swung his legs over the side of the bed and Jess helped him stand and use the bathroom. She also helped him stand by the sink whilst he brushed his teeth. Then she walked him back to his bed and helped him lie back down.

"Don't forget that if you need me in the night but can't wake sleepy head there then either shout or call my cell phone. I reckon even if you shouted you wouldn't wake him up!"

"Okay. Thanks again Jess. What time do you get up?"

"Usually about 6. Two of your team are coming at 8 and I'm leaving at half 8. But don't worry about waking me if you need to."

"Okay. Night Jess"

"Night Aaron. I'll leave the doors to both our rooms open just in case but don't try and get out of bed by yourself okay?"

"I promise!"

Jessica left the room and went to get in her own bed. After setting her alarm and making sure her phone was on both vibrate and ring so she would hear it, she fell asleep.

Aaron fell asleep, happy that he was home, albeit Jessica's home, and that, most importantly, his son could now sleep beside him and not have to go away due to the end of visiting hours.

Aaron woke with a start. He had been dreaming about the dream he had had whilst in surgery. He still, and would always miss Haley but he had promised her that he would talk to Jack more about her and about their life together before Foyet killed her. He looked at the time on his phone and saw that it said 2am. His bladder was sending him urgent signals again. He didn't want to wake her but his need was pretty urgent. Not wanting to wake the little boy sleeping so peacefully in the bed with him, he dialled Jessica's number on his phone, hoping he could wake her.

Jessica woke to the low ringing of her cell phone. She picked it up and saw it was Aaron calling. She ended the call without picking up and got out of bed. Aaron saw that she refused the call so he knew she was awake. He heard movement and a minute later a sleepy Jessica appeared at the door.

"Aaron what s wrong?"

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you but I really have to use the bathroom…"

"No problem. Come on I'll take you."

Jessica helped him get out of bed and use the bathroom. She knew Aaron must have been desperate as he began making preparations before she could close her eyes. Once Aaron had taken care of his business, she walked him back to bed.

"Thanks for getting up to help me Jess."

"Anytime. Good night."

"Night."

Jessica went back to bed and both of them quickly fell back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

At 6am the next morning Jessica's alarm woke her from her slumber. After getting out of bed and using the bathroom herself, she went to check on Aaron. Jack was still fast asleep but Aaron, upon hearing noises was just waking up.

"Morning!"

"Hi, what time is it?"

"Just gone 6. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

Jessica helped Aaron use the bathroom and then, upon leaving him lying in bed watching his sleeping son, she went downstairs to make herself some coffee and to get Aaron's morning tablets. With the exception of the 4 hourly pain pill, and the twice daily antibiotic, all the other tablets were once a day. She took the 5 different pills and a fresh glass of water upstairs, and helped him sit up slightly to swallow his meds. He had just finished swallowing the last of the pills when there was movement on the other side of the bed. Jack sleepily sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Morning buddy. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah. Aunt Jess what time is it? Its not time for school yet is it?"

"No buddy its only about quarter past 6. You've got a couple of hours before your Aunt J.J picks you up for school."

"Aunt Jess, if I wash and dress quickly can I eat my breakfast up here with daddy?"

"As long as your careful and you keep your bowl on the tray then I don't see why not."

"Yeah!"

Jack jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to potty and wash his face before running into his bedroom to get dressed.

"Because you'd be embarrassed if I did it, I asked Dave if, when there's 2 of them here, the guy who's here can help you take a quick shower during the day. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah. Sorry Jess but at least for now I don't think I'd be comfortable with you dealing with me completely naked. It's still embarrassing enough having to have a woman escort me to and stay with me when I have to pee."

"Don't worry Aaron I understand. At least your okay with me helping you to the bathroom now which is more than what it was like for you yesterday. So I was thinking, is something soft like oatmeal or Weetabix ok for you to eat?"

"I can but try."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

After helping him sit up in bed and while Jack was hurrying to get dressed so he could eat his breakfast with his dad in bed, Jessica went downstairs and made up a bowl of oatmeal for Aaron and poured a bowl of cereal for Jack, pouring some milk over Jack's cereal. Then, after putting the bowls and a large glass of water and a small glass of apple juice, along with some napkins in case her nephew spilt anything, onto the tray, she went back upstairs to where Aaron and Jack were sitting in bed talking.

"Jack can you be an angel and get the lap tray? Its sitting just inside my room."

"Sure."

Jack ran off, appearing seconds later with the lap tray and, with his Aunt Jessica's guidance, he put the tray over his dad's sheet covered legs. Jessica then put the tray on the lap tray.

"Remember Jack. Keep your bowl on the tray and be very careful. I'm trusting you not to make a mess okay buddy? If you can be clean this morning, I'll let you do the same tomorrow morning as well."

"Okay, I promise Aunt Jess. Thanks for letting me eat with daddy."

"Your welcome buddy. Okay guys I'm going to get dressed but give me a shout if either of you need anything."

"Okay."

Jessica left the room and went into her own bedroom, closing her door behind her and got dressed into her work clothes. She was getting dressed when there was a knock on the front door. She looked at her clock and saw it was only 7am.

"JACK, BUDDY COULD YOU GET THE DOOR? I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

Jack, who was sitting eating his cereal off of his dad's lap tray carefully got off the bed and ran downstairs. He opened the door to find his Uncle Dave, Uncle Derek and Aunt Penny standing there.

"Uncle Dave, Uncle Derek, Aunt Penny, what are you guys doing here?"

"We've come to take care of your dad whilst your Aunt Jessica is at work little man."

Jack let the three of them inside.

"Where's your Aunt Jessica, Jack?"

"She's upstairs getting dressed. Can I go back upstairs and finish my breakfast with daddy?"

"Sure little man, you go right ahead."

They watched Jack run upstairs and sat on the sofa and chairs waiting for Jessica to come down.

Meanwhile Jack had gone back to eating his breakfast in bed with his dad when his Aunt Jess appeared in her work clothes at the doorway.

"Jack, who was at the door?"

"Uncle Dave, Uncle Derek and Aunt Penny. Their waiting downstairs for you. They said it was okay for me to come back upstairs to finish my breakfast."

"Their early. Its only 7."

Jessica went down the stairs and saw Dave, Derek and Penelope sitting in her lounge.

"Hi Jess. I know I said we wouldn't come til 8 but Garcia here was eager to start our care for Hotch shift."

"You guys want some coffee?"

"It's okay we'll get it. You just concentrate on getting yourself ready for work and Jack ready for J.J to take him to school. We've got Hotch's back covered, so to speak."

"Okay. Thanks guys. He and Jack are upstairs finishing their breakfast."

"How'd it go last night?"

"Fine. He slept til me and Jack had finished dinner. He's getting used to me helping him use the bathroom. Jack's sleeping in his bed with him and he managed to eat a bowl of soup last night, which the little guy insisted on spoon feeding Aaron. You should of seen it. It was adorable!"

All 3 of them smiled at the thought of Jack feeding his dad.

"Man, the boss man would go mad if anyone else tried to do that to him!"

"It seems that Jack can get away with anything and Aaron won't argue."

"Did he sleep okay?"

"Yeah. He only woke me up once when he had to use the bathroom. But apart from that he slept through to 6 when I woke up."

"Has he done any erm…you know what?"

"Morgan, your such a wimp!"

"Hey I just don't wanna have to clean the guy's backside! Is that so wrong?"

"Not yet Morgan. Will you guys be okay by yourselves if I go and grab some breakfast?"

"You go right ahead Jess. We'll sort Morgan out!"

"Oh and you guys will help him shower and shave won't you?"

"Yeah Rossi will do that…."

"I'm not the only guy in this room Morgan….or have you turned into a girl?"

Jessica couldn't help but laugh as she went into the kitchen to get herself some breakfast.

Suddenly Jack appeared at the top of the stairs.

"AUNT JESS, ME AND DADDY HAVE FINISHED!"

Jessica went to go upstairs to collect the dishes when Derek stood up.

"Its okay Jessica, I'll go and pick up the dishes. And I'll wash them. But Rossi dude, I'm still a full blown guy! Who else could score more chicks than you?"

"I've been married 3 times you know. Plus all those rules about inter work relationships were put in place cos of me!"

"I'm going before we start arguing about numbers!"

Morgan went up the stairs and, having been at Jessica's the day before, went straight to Hotch's room.

"Hey boss man! How you doing?"

"Pretty good considering. Jack here has been such a great little helper since I've come home."

Jack smiled widely, happy to hear that his dad thought he'd done a good job.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go and make sure everything is in your backpack now and put it by the front door ready for when Aunt J.J and Henry come for you. And don't forget your homework."

"Okay daddy. Uncle Derek will you make sure daddy doesn't get out of bed while I'm at school today?"

"Don't worry little man. This guy is not going anywhere whilst I'm here!"

Jack got off the bed and went to his room to pack his school backpack.

Meanwhile Dave went into the kitchen to find Jessica trying to eat breakfast and make Jack's lunch at the same time.

"Jess, why don't you sit down and eat? I'll sort Jack's lunch out."

"Thanks Dave. In everything that happened yesterday I forgot to do it before I went to bed."

"No problem. So is it peanut butter and jelly that's on the menu?"

"Yeah. Plus a carton of apple juice, an apple and a small packet of crisps from the cupboard by your feet. Oh and I put a second piece of fruit and a second carton of juice in for him to eat at breaktime"

"Don't worry Jess, I got it covered. "

"Thanks Dave."

Jack quickly made sure his backpack was packed and he had his homework before running down the stairs and dropping his bag by the door. He went to find his aunt, who was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. He saw his Uncle Dave making his lunch.

"Uncle Dave why are you making my lunch?"

"Your aunt was trying to eat and make your lunch at the same time so I offered to help. I need to ask you Jack, I know you've got an apple for lunch but what fruit do you want for breaktime?"

"Can I have a banana please Uncle Dave?"

"Sure. What flavour crisps do you want for lunch?"

"Er...cheese and onion?"

"Okay. I'm almost done. What drink do you want for breaktime buddy?"

"Apple juice!"

Dave finished packing Jack's lunch box.

"Jack, tell your teacher that for this week and next week to call the house if there are any problems at school, okay?"

"Are you sure Dave? They usually call me or Aaron on our cells."

"Yeah, whilst there's at least 2 of us here in the day, one of us can go pick up Jack if anything happens. That way you won't have to worry about him at all when you're at work."

"Thanks. If the school has any problems with one of you going to pick him up early for any reason then they can still call me or Aaron and we can explain it to them."

"Sure. So Jack will you tell your teacher?"

"Sure Uncle Dave but you should know that the school sees me as a problem free kid. I've so far never been in a fight…."

"That's good to know…."

"Jack, is your backpack ready?"

"Yeah, and my homework's in it. Its sitting by the front door ready."

"If you go brush your teeth now, you can sit with your dad until Henry and your Aunt J.J come pick you up. Okay buddy?"

"Yeah!"

Jack ran back upstairs to brush his teeth.

"Dave can you put that lunchbox by his backpack? Its sitting by the front door."

After brushing his teeth, Jack ran back into his dad's room.

"Dad my backpacks ready and I've brushed my teeth. Aunt Jess said that I can stay with you until Aunt J.J comes to pick me up!"

"I'll take these things downstairs…"

"Jack do you remember where Aunt Jess left this lap tray?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Could you put it back in the same place for me buddy?"

Jack hurriedly took the lap tray and put it where he had found it in his aunt's bedroom before running back to his dad. Morgan took the tray of dirty dishes downstairs and washed them up.

"Dave, Morgan his pills are on the sideboard there. The only tablet you need to worry about is the pain med every 4 hours. He had a dose at just after 6 this morning so he should be okay until about 10 and then again at 2. The list of doctors conditions is pinned to the fridge, along with the list of foods he can start eating. I stocked up on supplies including lots of coffee so you guys and the others can eat and drink anything you want. There's a spare key hanging up there on the wall if anyone goes out during the day….The bag of bandage stuff is sitting in the bag in the bathroom, in which I've also put 2 stools in there, one of which can be put inside the shower…."

"Don't worry Jess. You just go to work. Aaron is in very good hands. We can figure out anything we don't know. We'll even make sure you stay stocked up on groceries. And when Jack gets out of school, we'll be here to take care of him and make sure he gets his homework done. You don't even have to worry about cooking dinner when you get home. We'll whip you guys up something tasty every day."

"Thanks guys."

They sat there talking for a bit longer. Jess looked at the clock and realised it said 8 o clock.

She went upstairs to Aaron's room.

"Hey Jack, buddy, its 8 o clock now. Aunt J.J will be here soon so you need to start saying your goodbyes to your dad and also make sure you use the bathroom. okay?"

"Okay Aunt Jess. I'll go potty now then I'll say my goodbyes to daddy."

"Okay."

Jack ran to the bathroom before returning a couple of minutes later to hug his dad goodbye.

"Remember daddy, you must stay in this bed!"

"I promise I will buddy. Have a good day at school. I love you so much buddy!"

"I love you too dad!"

After giving his dad a final big hug, Jack went downstairs with Jessica and hugged his 2 uncles and his Aunt Penny goodbye, making them promise that they'd take good care of his dad for him whilst he was at school.

At just after 8.15, a car horn beeped outside and Jessica saw J.J sitting in her car. Jack hugged his Aunt Jess goodbye before picking up his backpack and lunchbox and going out to the car. Jessica watched whilst Jack got into J.J's backseat.

Then she got herself ready to go to work before popping into see Aaron who was being kept company by Penelope.

"Could you give us a minute Penelope?"

"Sure."

"Did J.J pick up Jack okay?"

"Yeah. I think Henry and J.J are going to have a headache by the end of the 2 weeks from all his chattering though! I'm just about to head off to work but I have my cell on if you need anything. I'm not sure which one out of Dave and Derek will be helping you shower and shave as Derek seems adamant that it won't be him….."

"Sounds like Morgan…."

"I'll see you later. The other 2 are downstairs if you need anything and remember you can't get out of bed and walk anywhere by yourself. Okay?"

"I promise. Have a good day at work Jess. Love you!"

"I love you too bro!"

She went and gave him a gentle hug before she left and went downstairs. Garcia re-entered the room.

"Sir, today whilst the little man is at school, I'm your Jack stand in! What was he doing for you?"

"His main role is to fetch his Aunt Jess for me. He also keeps me company, makes sure I get enough to eat and drink and, the most important part of his job for him I reckon, is making sure I don't get out of bed unless someone is there to help me."

"Well I can definitely keep you company and make sure you eat and drink enough. I can even help you to the bathroom and back as well sir."

"Erm…that's okay. I'd rather Dave or Morgan took on that role of things…"

"Whatever you say boss man!"

Not long after Jessica had left for work, Dave and Morgan were discussing how they would get Hotch showered and shaved easiest. They decided that, at least for that first day, both men should be in there. One could hold him standing whilst the other dealt with things that could not be done with him sitting. Morgan reluctantly followed Dave up the stairs. Before going to see Hotch, they went into Jessica's bathroom and made sure everything was prepared. New bandages, clean towels and shaving kit were laid out. A stool was placed inside the shower, which was lowered enough for Hotch to use and the other stool was placed ready with a towel over its seat. Then, as Hotch and Garcia talked, Dave went to his room and gathered clean pyjamas, underwear and socks for Aaron and took them into the bathroom. Then, preparations finally completed, they went to get the man himself.

"Hey Aaron, ready for your shower and shave ?"

"I guess so...So are you the lucky guy?"

"At least for today as your still pretty weak, both Morgan and I will be your assistants."

Hotch, who had already not been looking forward to the embarrassment of having someone assist him to shower, cringed slightly. It had been bad enough thinking that only one guy would have to be doing such intimate things but 2 guys….Just having 2 guys have to dress him before leaving the hospital had been bad enough…

"So you ready big boss man?"

"I guess so. Garcia, would you wait downstairs?"

"Sure thing sir."

Hotch waited until he heard Garcia on the stairs before reluctantly swinging his body round so that his legs hung over the side of his bed.

"Don't worry boss man. I'm not looking forward to this either…"

Dave had gone ahead to the bathroom to wait for Morgan and Hotch. Aaron was at least strong enough to only need one person to walk him the short distances to and from the bathroom now. He watched Morgan slowly walk Hotch inside before closing the door.

"Before we start can I just..um…"

"Sure it IS just what I hope it is isn't it? Cos if you need to do the other thing then Rossi's on his own!"

"Yes Morgan it still is only a pee."

Before starting Morgan walked Hotch to the toilet and supported him up. At least for this part, both men still closed their eyes whilst Aaron took care of business. Once he was done Morgan led him to the middle of the bathroom.

Morgan supported Aaron's weight whilst Dave helped Hotch pull off his t-shirt before Dave started taking off the bandages. This would be the first time they had seen what lay under his bandages so to the 2 men, his surgery wounds still looked big and raw.

"Okay Aaron, now the harder parts start…"

"Lets just get on with it shall we?"

Dave smiled, this was the Hotch they all knew! He knelt down and, trying his best not to look at privates, he pulled the pyjamas and underpants down and helped Hotch step out of them. Then both men helped guide him into the shower and sit down. They had already placed soap etc within Aaron's reach and he could turn the water on by himself too.

"Now remember Aaron, stay sitting down, don't bend and you only have a few minutes. The conditions letter said to avoid washing around the wounds and to only let water run over them. Whatever you do don't try and stand up by yourself. Morgan will be waiting outside the door while I take the few minutes to change your bed sheets so as soon as your done give us a shout. If your longer than a few minutes we'll be coming back in before you've finished, so be warned. You either play by the rules Aaron or we might consider having Morgan's baby girl give you a sponge bath!"

"Yes Mr Mom. Now please may I be allowed to wash alone?"

"Don't forget I'll be waiting just outside boss. And only a few minutes…."

They left the bathroom. Morgan stood outside while Dave went to quickly put clean sheets on Aaron's bed. Aaron turned on the water and, for the first minute, just sat there under the hot water, enjoying his first, albeit abnormal, shower, since before he had collapsed. Even though water running over his still fresh wounds hurt, the pain was worth it just to be able to have a quick shower. He then managed to wash from his knees upwards quickly, though avoiding anywhere near his stomach wounds. Due to the limited areas he could wash, he was easily done within a few minutes and had turned the water off before he heard Morgan shout from outside.

"OKAY MAN. TIMES UP. WE'RE COMING IN!"

The 2 men re-entered the bathroom to find a fresh, wet looking Aaron sitting under the shower head with the water off.

"All done boss man?"

"Yeah. I feel much better too."

"Okay Aaron, let's get you out, dried, and dressed before you get cold."

They helped him gently stand up and step out of the shower and sit on the second stool. Dave handed him a smallish towel.

"Aaron, here you can dry your stuff by yourself. Morgan can you dry his top half and I'll dry his feet up to waist?"

"Sure. At least I get the better end of you man!"

Hotch had to endure Morgan drying everywhere from his chest upwards but couldn't face touching anywhere near his stomach yet. As Aaron dried the areas around his waist himself, Dave dried his feet up to where Aaron was drying. Once dry, Dave picked up the razor and shaving cream and managed to give a relunctant Aaron a quick shave. Once that was done Dave slid the clean socks, underpants and pyjama trousers onto Aaron's feet before Morgan helped him stand up so that Dave could pull the underpants and trousers right up.

Before putting on fresh bandages, Dave handed Aaron a towel.

"I don't want to hurt you so I'll let you pat your wounds dry first but they need to be as dry as you can get them.

Aaron tenderly and carefully patted the towel over his stomach wounds. He couldn't help but wince as they were still raw and painful to touch too much. Morgan, holding him up, and Dave watched and grimaced, only imagining how much his wounds must still hurt. For Aaron to show outward signs of pain meant they had to hurt a lot. Aaron normally managed to hide a lot of pain whenever he had been injured before and both men knew that he'd only show signs of pain if the pain was too much. Finally Hotch finished patting the area dry and Dave carefully covered and wrapped his wounds in clean bandages before helping Hotch put on a clean t-shirt.

"Before I go back to bed, can I just brush my teeth?"

"Sure man."

Morgan held him by the sink whilst Hotch brushed his teeth before he walked him back to bed whilst Dave began to clean up the bathroom. He and the team were determined that they would do their best to leave Jessica's house as clean and tidy as possible for when she came home every day. That way she shouldn't have to worry about housework. After leaving the bathroom as tidy as it had been before they had started Hotch's shower routine and taking the towels they had used with him, Dave went back to Aaron's room to collect the dirty sheets he had stripped from Aaron's bed. He was now sitting up in bed looking a lot better in himself. Dave collected the sheets and took everything downstairs and put the load of laundry in the machine. He found Garcia on her laptop in the lounge.

"Hey kitten, he's all finished if you want to go back upstairs."

"I told him I was his Jack stand in and would do everything Jack has been doing for him whilst the kid was at school. So basically I'm there to keep him company, help make sure he eats and drinks enough and to alert you guys if he has to get up."

She hurried back upstairs where she found Morgan standing talking to her boss man. She stood outside the room listening.

"I hope that wasn't too bad for you boss. I promise we both tried our best not to look at your stuff."

"It wasn't as bad as I expected. Thanks Morgan. I know being so intimate with your boss wasn't something you expected when you joined the team…"

"Yeah well I can only imagine what it's like for you at the moment Hotch. I'd hate to be stuck in bed and even worse hate to have to have someone walk me to and from the bathroom whenever I had to go. That and I think if I was you, I'd just not shower or shave for 2 weeks straight til I could do them on my own."

"Yeah well I just have to keep thinking that soon I'll be well enough to do things for myself again. Before then I just have to concentrate on getting better and put up with all the help I need."

"Hey man tell me something, when it's just Jessica here, does she make you sit down like a girl?"

"Actually I'm managing to go standing up if she keeps her eyes closed. Now I'm out of that hospital, I'll only sit if I have to do the other thing."

"You mean you let a girl stand beside you while you….."

"She's not just any girl Morgan, she's my sister in law who I've known since I met Haley. We get on like brother and sister anyway. Plus, since Haley died, she's insisted on doing as much as she can for both me and Jack. That and she's a nurse so she's pretty used to doing things like that. After I go back home and go back to work I'm gonna see what I can do for something special for her to say thank you for all this."

"You are so lucky to have a sister in law like her man. Not many other women would be willing to put up with you and the crazy job we do….."

"I know I'm lucky to have her, especially when it comes to Jack. She never complains and is always happy to take care of him at the last minute. I think she and Jack have almost as closer bond as he did with his mom. She loves him and is so good with him. She knows the routine I have with him and keeps him to the same routine, which I believe gives him some stability. Whenever we're away on a case, I know I don't have to worry about Jack and she always makes sure Jack and I can talk on the phone or skype each other every evening. She never even complained when I was assigned to the task force in Pakistan for those few long months. She let us skype every day and made sure I would never have to worry about my son the whole time I was away from him."

Garcia decided she'd had enough of eavesdropping and, being her usual cheery self, burst into Hotch's room.

"Hey sir, your definitely looking better!"

"Hey Garcia. Thanks for waiting downstairs. Hey can you go down and get me some fresh water?"

"Of course sir! Be back in a flash."

"I'll let my baby girl have her turn again keeping you company boss. Don't forget that we're only downstairs if you need to get up again."

"Thanks Morgan."

"No problem boss man. We're all here for you whatever you need us for…"

"I appreciate that."

Morgan went back downstairs and Hotch spent the morning listening to Garcia ramble on. Apart from Dave bringing him a pain pill at a little after 10, they left Garcia alone to talk his ears off for the morning.

At a little after 12, Hotch felt both his stomach rumbling and his bladder sending him signals.

"Garcia, can you fetch either Dave or Morgan?"

"What do you need sir? Food, more water? What?"

"Actually I need the…erm…"

"Oh right, sorry sir. Be back in a flash!"

She went downstairs to find the 2 men fighting it out with some of Jack's action figures. Two grown men playing fighting with kid's toys! She quickly took out her Iphone and took a quick video as proof. Now neither of them could deny this!

"Erm, I hate to break up your little fight but the boss man needs one of you."

"I'll go. You stay and play Morgan!"

Dave went upstairs to see Aaron.

"Garcia said you needed one of us?"

"Yeah. Can you take me to the bathroom. I really have to go."

"Sure buddy. Come on."

Dave walked him to the bathroom and Aaron took care of business before Dave helped him back to his bed, helping him to sit up again.

"Now, I know you've had soup and oatmeal since being home so what would sir like for lunch?"

"Anything the chef thinks is good for me!"

"Coming right up sir!"

"And Dave? Thank you."

"No problem Aaron. Now if you'll excuse me the chef needs time to prepare something that is _molto gustoso_!"

Dave went back downstairs to see what he could whip up for Aaron's lunch. He found Morgan making sandwiches for both him and Garcia.

"Hey Rossi man, do you want a sandwich?"

"Sure. Maybe this afternoon you could pop out and get some more bread for Jessica?"

"Sure man. No problem."

"Now this chef has to prepare something fine to suit the king!"

He checked the food list to make sure what he would cook would be okay then he proceeded to whip up a simple dish of chicken and pasta. It didn't take too long for it to be ready and he put the bowl, cutlery napkins and a large glass of water on the tray and called Garcia into the room.

"You yelled!"

"Can you take Aaron up his lunch while I clean up kitten?"

"Yeah! My first feeding Hotch session!"

Dave and Morgan smiled, imagining what Hotch was in for!

Garcia entered the room carrying a tray of food.

"There's a lap tray just inside Jessica's room."

She put the tray on the floor and got the lap tray sorted before laying the tray on top. Hotch saw a bowl filled with chicken and pasta.

"Rossi cooked it so it should be good!"

As Garcia watched him, he began to hungrily eat. Dave was an excellent cook and the food was delicious. He managed to eat 3 quarters of the decently sized portion before he was full. He sat there sipping water from the glass.

"Give my compliments to the chef but tell him I'm sorry I couldn't finish it but it was too much."

Garcia took the tray downstairs while Aaron put the glass of water on his beside table. He suddenly felt really tired and managed to shift himself back to lying in the bed before he dozed off. Garcia returned only to find her boss fast asleep so she went back downstairs.

A couple of hours later Aaron woke up feeling fullness in both ends of him. This was the part that he had been dreading the most.

Morgan was downstairs playing a video game with Rossi when he heard Hotch shouting and went upstairs to see what Hotch needed.

"Hey boss man. Your awake. You need the bathroom again?"

"Yeah, is Dave here, you might want to get him…"

Morgan realised what Hotch was trying to say and knew Rossi should deal with this!

"Oh right. Hang on man. HEY ROSSI MAN, GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!"

Dave went upstairs, confused as to why he was needed as well.

"Morgan, what's up?"

"Its time for you know what. And that is something I am definitely not doing!"

"Fine. When the time comes, you can hold him up and I'll do it!"

Hotch was lying there embarrassed about listening to them argue about who was going to have to help him clean up. Did they really think he enjoyed being in this situation?

"Hey kids, can you stop fighting. I need to go so lets just get this over with please…."

"Sorry Aaron. Morgan here is just being a baby!"

They helped Hotch off the bed and into the bathroom. Dave pulled Aarons trousers and pants down and the 2 men helped him sit on the toilet.

"We'll wait outside man okay? Just shout when your done."

"Thanks. It shouldn't take that long…"

It took him longer than he expected but within a short time he had finished both parts of his business. Now was time for the humiliation.

They heard Hotch calling them and went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind them to avoid Garcia walking in on them.

"Morgan if he stands up and you support him, I'll…."

With him leaning against Morgan for support, Hotch endured the humiliating task of Dave cleaning his backside before he pulled Aarons underpants and trousers back up before Morgan helped him back to bed whilst Dave washed his hands and flushed the toilet.

An hour later, Aaron's cell rang. He saw it was J.J and picked it up. He was worried as J.J was supposed to be picking up Jack at this time.

"J.J, what's wrong?"

"Dad it's me. Aunt J.J is letting me use her phone. I know you need me to take care of you but Simon is asking if me and Tony want to go back to his house cos he wants to show us his new sets of cool race cars he got for his birthday. So please daddy, can I go play at his house for a while? His mom promises she'll drop me back off home before dinner. And I got no homework….so please can I daddy? You always tell me to ask you before I go play at a friend's house after school…."

"Sure buddy. You go right ahead. But I'll get either Dave or Derek to come pick you up at say half 5, okay?"

"Okay daddy. I love you!"

"Love you too buddy. Now go play with your mates, I'll see you later!"

Aaron hung up the phone and yelled to Dave to come up.

"Aaron, whats up? Jack should be home soon…"

"That's why I want you. Jack just called to ask to go over to a friends house for a couple of hours but I said that either you or Morgan would go pick him up from his friend's at half 5. I hope that's okay?"

"Sure. Do you have the address?"

"It's down in Jessica's address book under Sprite."

"Don't worry. We'll make sure the little guy gets picked up. I just realised I forgot your 2pm pain pill so I'll go get it now."

Dave went downstairs and found Morgan.

"Hey Morgan, Jack's gone to a friend's house for a while but Hotch wants one of us to go get him at half 5. If I give you the address will you go? Then I can get on and cook Jess and Jack some dinner."

"Sure man. I'm glad the kid doesn't feel he has to always rush back here and can go play with his mates and just be a kid for a while."

Dave took Hotch his pain pill and stayed talking with him.

"Morgan will go pick up Jack from his friend's house."

"Thanks Dave."

"So Morgan was telling me how Jessica has been helping you use the bathroom standing up...I'd never thought I'd see the day where SSA Aaron Hotchner allowed a woman to stand next to him while he used the bathroom!"

"It's either that or I have to sit down like a girl. Anyway its not too bad now and she keeps her eyes closed the whole time I'm…."

"Yeah but it must be bad enough having a guy standing next to you…but a girl?"

"She's not just any girl Dave. She's my sister in law who I've known for as long as I've known Haley and we get on like brother and sister nowadays…."

"So how come you'll let her help you use the bathroom but you don't want her helping you shower?"

"When's she's helping me take care of business she closes her eyes. Do you really think I want her to see me naked? She's like a sister to me but that would just be too weird…."

"I see where your coming from…"

"Anyway I was thinking that, once I'm fully recovered and back at my apartment and back at work, of either maybe doing something or getting her something special to say thanks for all of this."

"I think that'd be a great idea Aaron. If you want to throw her a big party then I'd gladly let you use my mansion. You'd just have to let me know when you want to plan it for…."

"Thanks Dave. A party sounds like a good idea but it'll have to wait til I'm better."

"Sure. You know the whole team loves a party. Once you've decided on when you want to throw the party, just let me know and I'll clear my calendar."

"Thanks."

"I was talking to J.J last night arranging the final preparations for your care rota and she said that if any of us 3 guys couldn't be here then Will said he'd come over to help you with guy things so you don't have to worry about one of the girls doing that kind of thing for you."

"Wow. I must tell J.J to thank him for me."

"And unlike baby Morgan, he's used to having to change Henry 's diapers as a baby and used to looking after Henry at home so he said it would be easy."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"How come Morgan's uncomfortable with helping me but you aren't? I mean you've never changed any of either Henry or Jack's diapers or had to look after a little boy like Will and Me have."

"Your my best friend and a big part of my BAU team. I consider it an honour to help you in any way you need whenever you need it. And clearly now you need it. And when I'm helping you with stuff I have been doing, I don't really think about that or being embarrassed. I'm thinking more of how it must feel for you and also thinking about just getting the job done."

About half an hour before Jessica was due home, Rossi was cooking in the kitchen and Morgan and Penelope were sitting talking and joking with Hotch.

Suddenly Hotch had to interrupt their conversation and have Morgan help him use the bathroom. Penelope stayed upstairs and watched in sadness as Hotch had to be helped to walk to the bathroom and it was clear that he was still leaning heavily on Morgan. She watched them go into the bathroom but, instead of Morgan coming out whilst Hotch did his business like she expected him to, neither came out until Morgan walked Hotch out back to bed. Hotch, a shy and private man had just let Morgan stay in the bathroom whilst he did his business!

**For anyone that doesn't know '_molto gustoso_' means very tasty in Italian. I thought that, as Rossi is Italian, I should slip something like that into the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please note I'm no good at trying to write Will's New Orlean's accent and dialogue so have resorted to writing how he sort of might speak. So apologies if anyone thinks I have got anything he might say wrong.**

At just after 5 Morgan left to go and pick up Jack from his friend's house. Rossi was cooking in the kitchen and Penelope was sitting talking to Hotch upstairs when Jessica came back from work. She expected Jack to run and greet her but the house was quiet and there were delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

"HELLO?"

Rossi heard her calling and popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Hi Jess. Aaron and Penelope are upstairs."

"Where's Jack?"

"He called Aaron after he got out of school to ask if he could go over to his friend Simon's house to play. Morgan's gone to pick him up from his friend's house and should be back in a bit."

"I'm just gonna pop in and say hi to Aaron and then I'm gonna change but then I'll be back downstairs to see how today went."

"Sure. Dinner should be ready by half 6 by the way."

"It smells delicious."

Jessica went up the stairs and went into Aaron's bedroom.

"Hi Jess. Have a good day at work?"

"Yeah it was the same as always. Penelope can you give us a second?"

"Sure Jess. Its good to see you by the way."

"So I heard Jack's at Simon's house."

"Yeah he called me on J.J's cell and pleaded with me to let him go. Apparently Simon wanted to show him and Tony the new sets of race cars he'd gotten for his birthday so I let him but told him either Dave or Derek would be there to pick him up at half 5."

"It's good to feel that he doesn't have to rush back here. He needs to spend some time with kids his age and not worry about anything."

"I know. So how's today been?"

"Its gone fine actually. Dave and Morgan have helped me when I need it. Garcia's been keeping me company. I got to enjoy some of Dave's fine cooking. So all in all its been a good day."

"Have you taken your pain pills?"

"Yeah, it took one at 10 and then one at just after 3 cos Dave forgot."

"I'm gonna change and go and talk to Dave before the little guy gets home to see how he's felt its gone. Do you need anything at the moment?"

"I'm good at the moment."

Jessica got changed out of her work clothes and went downstairs to see Dave in the kitchen.

"Hey Dave thanks for you guys being here and taking care of Aaron today."

"It's no problem. And overall it's been pretty easy. The only problems I've had are not with Aaron but with Morgan being a baby over things that have needed to be done. But I'll talk with him and make him see that, until he's better, Aaron needs the things done."

"So what's Morgan had problems with doing? I thought he was okay with helping Aaron use the bathroom."

"Yeah but only the front end. He got a little freaked out over cleaning Aaron's backside up this afternoon."

"So Aaron's had a…"

"Yeah. He also ate pasta and chicken for lunch, had his pill at 10 and then 3, had a quick shower and shave this morning and slept for a couple of hours after lunch. So all in all its been a pretty good day."

"Yeah and Rossi and my chocolate thunder even had time to play fight with Jack's action figures. They were so cute playing like little kids?"

"Really Dave? You and Morgan playing with children's action figures?"

"We were just curious that's all…"

"Yeah right Rossi…you and Morgan were in full blown fight mode when I came downstairs to find one of you for the boss man. Oh and you were so busy, you didn't notice my cell phone did you?"

"You don't mean….."

"Oh yes my chocolate god, I got a quick video of you two playing!"

Jessica couldn't help but laugh as she watched the 2 minute video showing Dave and Derek play fighting games with Jack's action figures.

"Unless you are both real nice to me for the rest of your lives, this is going up on youtube!"

"You wouldn't dare kitten!"

"If you put that video on youtube I'd have to quit the bureau forever and find somewhere to hide for the rest of my life!"

"Then don't forget, as well as putting your credit history back into last century, I now have this video that I can post up on youtube at any time!"

"Ahem….Jess do you want a cup of coffee?"

"That'd be great thanks."

"Why don't you go and sit down and take the weight off your feet? Feel free to kick us out at anytime but we thought we'd stay until you finished dinner so we could wash the dishes and I could maybe prepare Jack's lunch for tomorrow morning."

"You don't have to do that. You've already done enough today…"

"We insist on doing everything possible to help you both. You've got enough on your plate as it is. Plus not only are you at work all day but you then have to come home and take on the night shift here, plus make sure Jack's taken care of."

"Thank you so much."

"Your more than welcome."

"So who's coming tomorrow? And what are the plans for the rota?"

"Well when we were finalising plans, we ended up deciding on not 2 but 3 people, 2 of whom should be guys, which is why both me and Morgan were here today. Morgan, Reid and Blake will be here tomorrow. Then me, Reid and Garcia will be here Friday. Then on Saturday, I'll come on my own. On Sunday, Morgan will be here to take care of Hotch and I'll be here to help and also take Jack to his soccer game before coming back here to help Morgan. But don't worry, at the weekend, we'll all be trying to stay out of your way but at the same time be here for Aaron. Monday it'll be Morgan, Reid and Garcia. Tuesday me, Morgan and Blake, Wednesday Morgan, Reid and J.J, Thursday me, Reid and Garcia, Friday Morgan, me and Blake. Saturday I'll be here, Sunday Morgan and me…."

"Wow, you guys are really putting yourselves out for us?"

"Yeah. The only reason J.J isn't doing more shifts is cos she's already doing Jack's school runs and so we convinced her she's more than putting herself out. Oh and if one guy can't be here, Will said he'd love to take their place so that Hotch doesn't have to worry about not having a guy to help him out."

"Hopefully by the ending of next week, Aaron should probably be better enough to walk himself to the bathroom but we'll have to see how things go."

Just then Jack burst through into the kitchen.

"Hi Aunt Jess. Hi Aunt Penny. Hi Uncle Dave."

"Hey buddy, did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, we watched a science video about how a car works. It was so cool!"

"As long as you don't try to go racing in my car anytime soon…."

"Don't worry Aunt Jess. I don't think your car would be fast enough to enter a race anyway!"

"Thanks buddy. Hey have you got any homework?"

"Nope. The teacher said that as we've all been so good lately, we deserved a night off."

"Wow that was nice of her. Did you have a good time at Simon's?"

"Yeah. He was showing me and Tony all his cool new race cars!"

"Hey Jack, why don't you go and put your backpack in your room and go and sit with your dad until its dinner time? He's been missing you and has waiting to see you all day."

"Uncle Dave, Uncle Derek, has daddy been a good boy today?"

"Jack, he has been the perfect patient! Thank you for letting us take care of him for you."

"What time is dinner Aunt Jess?"

"Uncle Dave has been cooking for us so why don't you ask him?"

"Uncle Dave, what time is dinner?"

"It'll be ready by half 6 Jack. Why are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Simon's mum gave us a small snack after school but that was hours ago."

"I'll try and finsh it as soon as I can then!"

"Thanks Uncle Dave for cooking us dinner. It smells awesome!"

"That's cos Dave is an awesome cook!"

Jack ran up the stairs, threw his backpack on his bed and ran in to see his dad.

"Daddy, I'm home!" He climbed onto the other side of the bed and gave his dad the biggest, gentlest hug he could, not wanting to hurt him.

"Hey buddy, did you and Tony have a good time at Simon's?"

"Yeah. Simon was showing us all the new cool race cars he got for his birthday. Thanks for letting me go play with him daddy."

"No problem buddy. Sometimes I feel you need to be able to be just a kid without any of the worries of the world. I'm glad you had a good time."

Aaron lay there as Jack told him all about everything that had happened at school and then all the fun he had had at his friends house and how when his Uncle Derek had picked him up, Simon and Tony had been awed by Derek showing them his FBI badge and gun and even telling them a couple of quick stories. He also kept trying to drop hints about his dad going into his class one day soon and telling everyone all about what he did and tell stories all about how cool it was to be an FBI agent. Aaron just lay there and enjoyed listening to his son chattering on, but making sure that Jack kept being reassured that he was, indeed listening to every word he was saying.

For Jack, all the time he spent chattering to his dad took his mind off of his hungry and empty stomach until his Aunt Jess appeared in the doorway.

"Hey you two, sorry to break up such a great sounding conversation but Jack buddy dinner is ready so can you wash your hands and come down to eat with me? I promise that as soon as you've finished you can come back upstairs to your dad."

"Okay. I'll be back soon daddy!"

"Oh and Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll promise to think about trying to get something arranged one day soon for me to come and talk to your class."

"Really? You'd really do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you buddy. Now why don't you go downstairs and eat some dinner? Ask Uncle Derek and Aunt Penny to come upstairs while your down there so I can talk to them while your eating will you?"

"I will dad"

"And ask your Uncle Dave if he could maybe make me something for my dinner whilst you eat. Then once you've eaten, you can help me eat my dinner."

"Okay daddy."

Jack followed his aunt out of the room and Jess waited whilst Jack went into the bathroom. Then he and Jess went downstairs where Dave had cooked them a deliciously smelling meal.

"Uncle Derek, Aunt Penny, daddy says he wants to talk to you. Uncle Dave dad says can you make him some dinner and then I can help him eat it when I'm done with my dinner?"

Derek went upstairs to see Hotch and Dave stayed in the kitchen with Jess and Jack and began cooking Aaron some dinner of his own, as what he had cooked for Jess and Jack was too much for Aaron's system to handle.

Both Jessica and Jack found the lasagne absolutely delicious. Jack enjoyed it so much and was so hungry he had 2 portions.

Meanwhile upstairs Derek and Garcia were chatting with Hotch.

"I want to thank you both for all the help and support you've both given me today. It's been great."

"No problem man. I'm happy to be helping you out and I do apologise about not wanting to do you know what…."

"No problem. I hate that someone has to do it anyway. I hope I haven't kept you guys busy all day."

"Nah, we've had time just to hang out downstairs…"

"Are you talking about play fighting with action figures chocolate boy?"

"Action figures Morgan?"

"Yeah when I went down to get one of them before you had lunch, I found lover boy here and Rossi playing fighting games with Jack's action figures. They were really into it as well…."

"We were not playing. We were only messing around trying to see what fun Jack saw in them…I swear Hotch!"

"I cant wait til the others hear this! Mr big men SSA's Derek Morgan and David Rossi playing fighting games with my eight year old son's action figures!"

"Oh man that is SO gonna ruin my rep if that gets out!"

"Aw…hey boss man watch this!"

Hotch couldn't help but laugh as he watched Garcia's video on her Iphone. Derek groaned, knowing he was never going to live this one down!

"Uncle Dave that was absolutely AWESOME!"

"Thank you Jack, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Wow Dave I never knew you were such a good cook!"

"I do try and I do have Italian blood."

"Normally I buy something from the canteen for lunch at work but can you box me some of it up for me to take with me to eat for lunch tomorrow instead?"

"Sure. I'm glad you both enjoyed it. After I box up some for your lunch Jess, I think Morgan may want to devour the rest if that's okay with you? Since he came back with Jack, all I've heard is his stomach complaining about being around the wonderful aromas."

"Sure. He deserves it after the effort he's put in today."

"Jack, what would sir like in his sandwiches tomorrow?"

"Can I have peanut butter and jelly again Uncle Dave?"

"Of course you may sir. Now you've finished why don't you two go be with Aaron? I'll take care of the dishes. Jack tell your dad his dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Are you sure you don't need help with the dishes Dave? You've already cooked us this wonderful meal.."

"I'm sure. You deserve to just relax and spend time with your 2 boys tonight so go spend time with them. I'll sort the dishes out, make Jack's sandwich and box you some lasagne up and leave both your lunches in your fridge ready. Every chef always leaves every kitchen they go in spotlessly tidy. It's the rule."

"Well thank you Dave. That was absolutely gorgeous! Jack why don't we go up and see your dad and you can tell him how good dinner was?"

"Thank you Uncle Dave, that really was so awesome! I hope you make it again soon!"

"For you Jack, I sure will! Now go on you 2 get out of here so the chef can get back to work!"

A very full Jess and Jack left the kitchen and hurried up the stairs to Aaron, who had gotten Morgan to help him use the bathroom while they were eating so that he could spend all evening with his boy and hopefully not have to get up. A few minutes after the two had got into the room, Dave appeared with a tray of food and water for Aaron, along with another pain pill.

Aaron took the pill before being forced to endure Jack's joyful attempt at feeding his dad again. Even though he was embarrassed by everyone else watching, Hotch didn't mind too much at Jack's attempts to feed him as he could see it gave his son obvious joy to spoon feed his dad and plus, being unable to assist him when his dad had to get up, this was one way Jack could help care for his father and Hotch didn't want to take that away from his son by trying to insist he could feed himself, though he did have to stop Jack every so often so that he could take a sip of water. Aaron surprised even himself as he managed to empty the bowl of pasta and salmon. All the others watched giggling at the scene of Jack feeding his father. Garcia even managed to sneakily get another quick video, this time a video she would treasure and keep for herself and her team.

"Thank you buddy. You are such a great little caretaker!"

Jack smiled widely. "Really?"

"You are certaintly doing a great job taking care of your old dad! I know you have to let Aunt Jess and the team help me when I'm out of bed but for everything else that you get to do, I think you are the best little caretaker a dad could ask for."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too buddy. Whilst Dave takes the dishes downstairs, why don't you go and get me a book and we can read together whilst Aunt Jess runs you a bath."

Jack hopped off the bed and ran out of the room to find a book. He quickly returned with a book in hand and climbed back up on the bed and snuggled as close to his dad as he could so he and his dad could read the story together. Jess went to go and run the bath but found Garcia had already started it. Meanwhile Dave came back up the stairs, having washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen up. He stood watching the scene of the 2 Hotchner boys snuggled up together on the bed reading a book together. Garcia returned from the bathroom having finished running Jack's bath.

"Er guys maybe we should leave them in peace now…."

"Thanks again for everything you've done today all of you. You've been amazing, especially with both you guys helping him to and from the bathroom and you cooking Jack and I that delicious dinner Dave and Derek thanks for picking him up from Simon's house, that really did help. Garcia thanks for keeping him company all day, he looks so relaxed. Dave thanks for doing the load of laundry as well. I didn't expect you to do that."

"No problem Jess. We're all here for all you 3 whenever you need us and forever long you need our help for. Whilst we're coming here, your welcome to leave any laundry in the basket by the machine and someone will do the load of laundry for you. Whoever helps Hotch showering will also change his sheets every day so that they stay clean and fresh. Now both your lunches are in the fridge ready and Morgan, Reid and Blake will be here tomorrow. Would you rather they came at 8 instead of nearer 7 or would you like them at 7?"

"I don't mind, it was actually nice being able to have an easier morning today so I don't mind when they come.."

"Okay and J.J will pick up Jack at 8.20 like normal so all you have to do is be here for Aaron and Jack tonight and take care of yourself."

"Jack, honey, can you pause where you are in your book and come and hug your uncles and aunts goodbye as their going home now. Then if you have a quick bath and brush your teeth you can go back to reading and lying with your dad."

"Thanks guys for doing everything for me today. I really do appreciate it."

"Its been no trouble at all Aaron. We're all happy to help you out."

"I'll see you tomorrow boss man!"

"I'll get Jess to leave the action figures out shall I?"

"You guys were playing with my action figures without me?"

"Maybe when they are both here on Sunday they'll play with you after your Uncle Dave takes you to play in your soccer game."

"Jack here, watch this…."

As he watched the video, Jack burst out laughing so hard, tears began falling from his eyes. Both Dave and Derek's faces went bright red as even a 8 year old was laughing at them playing with the action figures!

"Rossi maybe we should go…..Baby girl, Rossi saved us some of that lasagne and I'm starving…."

"Okay muscle man. Jack your bath is ready when you want it."

Jess thanked them again and said her goodbyes whilst Jack hugged each of them as hard as he could.

"Thanks for taking care of my daddy today guys!"

"Your welcome little man. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, me, your Uncle Spencer and Aunt Alex are coming over to take care of your dad again."

"Cool! I can show you how to properly play fight with my action figures….."

"Um….sure."

All 3 of them finished saying goodbye to the little family of 3 and went downstairs and out to their SUV.

"Jack go have your bath really quickly. Then once your in you pj's and have brushed your teeth, you can stay lying with your dad."

"Okay!"

Jack ran to his room to collect his Captain America pyjamas before racing into the bathroom to have as quick a bath as he could. Then, after putting on his pyjamas and brushing his teeth, and picking up 2 more books from his room, he and Hotch spent the rest of the evening cuddled up in bed reading until Jack's eyes began to close.

"Hey buddy, go use the bathroom then you can fall asleep in this bed again."

"Okay daddy."

Jack sleepily got off the bed and went to the bathroom, returning a minute later and climbing into bed next to Aaron. He hugged and kissed his dad goodnight before lying down comfortably in the other side of the bed and falling asleep.

Whilst they had been reading Jessica took the opportunity to shower and change into her nightgown.

Around 11pm, she locked up downstairs, turned off all the lights and, taking a glass of water another pain pill and an antibiotic up for Aaron she went upstairs to find Aaron dozing sitting up in bed. She gently shook him awake and, after he had taken the pills, helped him use the bathroom and brush his teeth before helping him back to bed and tucking him in next to his sleeping son.

"Goodnight. And don't forget to wake me if you have to get up in the night. I really don't mind being woken up."

"Thanks Jess. Night!"

Aaron fell asleep before Jessica had left his room and turned off the light. She got into her own bed, not believing her luck at having such good friend's of Aaron's who were helping all 3 of them out as much as they could.

Aaron managed to sleep through the night and was woken up by the sounds of Jessica getting up and going into the bathroom before she appeared at his doorway. Having not gotten up at all since before Jess went to bed, his need for the bathroom was now really urgent.

"Morning. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah thanks. Can you help me up to the bathroom. I really have to…erm…"

"Sure."

Jessica helped him use the bathroom before putting him back in his bed and going downstairs to get him some more water and get his morning pills. Just as she was sorting out the pills, the house phone rang. She quickly answered it to avoid waking Jack.

"Hi Jess, its Dave. Apparently Morgan's dog Clooney has been sick and Morgan needs to take him to the vet to get checked out. He thinks the dog may have gorged himself too much on the leftover pizza Morgan accidently left out…so he won't be able to make it today. I have something else on so I'm calling to let you know that Blake and Reid will be there at 7 and Will will join them when J.J drops him off when she comes to take Jack to school. I hope that's okay. Tell Jack I'm sorry Morgan won't be able to play action figure fighting with him today…"

"That's no problem. Thanks for letting me know."

"I spoke to Reid last night and told him everything he needed to know about Aaron's care and food etc. J.J will tell Will about what we've been doing to help you and Jack out and apparently he's a pretty good cook and, having Henry, he's used to cooking for young boys of Jack's age so he'll know what Jack would eat."

"Thanks Dave. I appreciate the call."

She hung up and took the water and pills up to Aaron, who swallowed them with some water. They talked in low voices to avoid waking the sleeping boy next to him.

"That was Dave on the phone. Apparently Morgan's dog may have gorged on leftover pizza and has been sick so Morgan needs to take him to the vet. Dave can't make it today but Will is going to stand in for Morgan. Reid and Blake will come at 7 and Will will be dropped off when J.J comes for Jack. I hope you'll be okay with Will, Reid and Blake here today. I know Will is used to caring for Henry so he'll probably know all the 'dad' things to do."

"That's fine. It'll be good to see Will. I haven't seen him in a little while and I know he'll be willing to help me out with anything. Reid, unlike Morgan, will happily do anything I need him to. Blake will be very good company too."

Jessica went to get herself a cup of coffee before going to get washed and dressed before either Jack woke up or Reid and Blake arrived.

She was just coming out of her room when Jack woke up.

"Morning buddy!"

"Hi dad. What time is it?"

"Quarter to 7. Probably about time you got up to get ready for school."

Jack stumbled sleepily out of bed and went into the bathroom before going into his room to get dressed and pack his backpack. He wanted to get it ready now so that he'd have more time to spend with his dad before his Aunt J.J picked him up for school.

"The little guy's awake I see?"

"Yeah, he still looked pretty sleepy though…"

"Oatmeal okay again for breakfast. Or would you prefer Weetabix this morning?"

"I'll have some Weetabix if that's okay."

Jessica went downstairs to get cereal for both Jack and Aaron and was busy in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door, whereupon she found Spencer Reid and Alex Blake standing on the doorstep. Jack was just bringing his backpack downstairs to leave by the front door when he saw who it was. He couldn't see his Uncle Morgan.

"Uncle Spencer, Aunt Alex! Are you here to take care of my dad today? Where's Uncle Morgan is he coming later?"

"Hey little man! Yeah, we're here to take good care of your dad today. You remember Clooney, Morgan's dog?"

"Yeah."

"Clooney had to go see the vet so someone else is coming a little later to stand in for Morgan and help us out."

"He's gonna be okay though isn't he? Clooney I mean."

"Yeah, Jack he'll be okay. He was just feeling a bit under the weather and had been sick after eating Uncle Morgan's leftover pizza that he'd forgotten to put in the fridge. So its probably just a funny tummy. The vet will make sure he's ok though and you'll see Morgan when he next comes here on Sunday."

"Okay. Aunt Jess I'm hungry. Can I eat with my dad again like yesterday?"

"Sure go on upstairs and I'll bring it up. Alex why don't you go up to say hi and maybe help him sit up, Reid, I'll show you where I keep his meds. Jack once he's sitting up, go get the lap tray from my room and put it like you did yesterday."

"Okay Aunt Jess. Come on Aunt Alex, daddy will be happy to see you. Are you here to do what Aunt Penny did yesterday?"

"Yeah. I take it she was doing your job for you while you were at school?"

"Yeah, and I'll make sure I explain all the stuff I have to do for my dad so you'll know what to do."

She followed Jack up the stairs and found Hotch lying in the bed.

"Hey Hotch, how you feeling?"

"Not too bad. I'm slowly getting a little better each day and Jack here has so far been my greatest helper."

"Yeah, I take it I'm gonna be standing in for the little guy today…."

"I keep him company, I help make sure he eats and drinks enough, I have to make sure he doesn't get out of bed by himself and, most importantly, I am his call bell and have to go find an adult to come help him if daddy needs to use the potty."

"Oh my that is a lot. I hope I remember it all Jack….it sounds like I have a busy day ahead of me."

"He might even let you spoon feed him like he lets me Aunt Alex…."

"Spoon feeding Hotch? Really?" She looked at him unsure if she had heard Jack right.

"Yeah well it makes the little guy happy so I let him do it. Hey buddy, can you go fetch the lap tray for our breakfasts?"

Jack ran off to his Aunt's room.

"Can you just help pull me up into a full sitting position before he comes back?"

"Sure."

Alex helped him sit up in bed. In all the years she had know Hotch, she had never seen him so weak and helpless and unable to do anything but lie in bed.

Jack returned with the lap tray and, allowing Alex to help him, he positioned the tray over Hotch's legs just as Jessica came up the stairs with a tray, Reid following behind. She put the tray on the lap tray, reminding Jack about being careful and keeping the bowl sitting on the tray.

"Hey Hotch. Apparently I'm here to help you out today along with you know who. So whatever you need consider it done."

"Thanks Spence. I know you guys have just come and I hate it if I sound rude but would you mind leaving Jack and I alone to eat breakfast? This is one of his favourite times of his day at the moment whilst I'm stuck in bed and I don't want to spoil it for him. He has to go to school pretty soon so you guys can spend all day up here if you want after he's gone…"

"Sure Hotch. We'll leave you guys in peace. Come on Spence, lets go get some coffee and see if Jessica needs any help…."

Reid followed Blake downstairs whilst Aaron and Jack sat on the bed eating their bowls of cereal together, enjoying the simple pleasures of each other's company.

Downstairs Blake found Jessica finishing packing Jack's lunchbox and putting a box of something on the side next to the lunch box.

"Hey guys, help yourselves to coffee. Reid I made sure I stocked up on sugar so you shouldn't run out. Aaron loves telling me how you love your sugar loaded coffees, especially in the mornings. Reid, can you go put Jack's lunchbox beside his back pack so its ready for him to take?"

"Sure."

Reid did as asked and came back to find Alex finishing boiling the kettle and Jessica sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"There's plenty of food in here so if you or Aaron get hungry, just do whatever you guys or he wants. There's a list of foods that are easy for him to digest stuck on the fridge, along with a list of conditions the doctor insists everyone caring for Aaron has to follow. Has Dave told you about helping Aaron use the bathroom Reid?

"Yeah. I have to shut my eyes. He also told me all about helping Hotch shower. I have an eidetic memory and I remember every word he told me. Will's used to caring for Henry so it shouldn't be too hard for him to help me get Hotch showered and shaved."

Just then Jack shouted from the top of the stairs to say they had finished. He knew he could never carry the trays of food or dirty dishes up and down the stairs and knew he needed an adult's help to do it for him. Blake offered to go and collect the tray whilst Jessica made sure Reid understood everything that might happen.

"I hope that if Aaron does a…erm…number 2….then either you or Will will be willing to clean him up afterwards. Maybe by next week he might be just about able to do it himself."

"I don't mind and I know Will must be used to doing that kind of thing for Henry so he may not mind too much either."

"Remember he can't bend beyond sitting, standing up straight and lying down. The bandages are in a bag in the bathroom and need to be changed when he showers. Also if one of you could change his sheets whilst he's in the shower, that'd be great…"

"Jessica, don't worry. Rossi told me all about it. He even told me to make sure any laundry was done."

"Can you wash both Aaron and Jack's pyjamas. Jack's are in his room. Their the Captain America ones. Hotch has clean pyjamas, underpants and socks in the drawers…"

"Sure, I'll make sure I pick up any other laundry in his room whilst I'm in there. Don't worry Jessica, we'll take very good care of Hotch and we can find anything we need. I'll also make sure I tell Will everything so he knows what he'll need to do."

"Don't worry Spencer. I trust you, Will and Alex to take care of him today. Don't forget he needs a pain pill at 10 and then at 2 and maybe at 6, but I should be home by then."

"I'll remember."

Alex came down with the tray of dirty dishes in hand and took them to the sink. Reid noticed that Jessica had finished her bowl of cereal and took it before she could even stand up. Whilst Alex washed them Reid dried the dishes and, finding where everything went, put them away.

"Is there anything specific you and Jack need doing today whilst we're here?"

"Not that I can think of."

"My husband James is a doctor but he's taken this week and next week off to see me. He says he'd love to help Hotch out if he was needed. That and he'd happily come and check him over and deal with any wound problems."

"Thanks. It might do him good to get at least one wound check either at the weekend or early next week to see how a doctor thinks he's doing."

At 8 o clock Jessica went upstairs to find Jack.

"Jack it's 8 o clock. Your Aunt J.J will be here for you soon so you need to start getting ready and start saying your goodbyes to your dad…"

"Aww…I wish I could stay here with you all day dad…"

"So do I buddy, but you know how important school is. Plus in a couple of days it'll be the weekend and, apart from when you have to go play soccer with Uncle Dave, you and I can hang out here in bed all weekend."

"Okay daddy. I'll be right back….."

Jack went to brush his teeth and use the bathroom before returning to spend his last few minutes at home beside his dad. Both of them always hated having to be parted but, for at least whilst Aaron was bed bound, they both knew it was only for a few hours a day.

"Promise me you won't try to get out of bed by yourself daddy!"

"I promise buddy. Have a good day at school and I love you!"

"I love you to daddy."

Just then he heard his Aunt Jess calling him that J.J was here. He gave his dad one last big hug and ran down the stairs. Picking up his backpack and lunchbox, he opened the door to find his Uncle Will, Henry's dad, standing on the doorstep.

"Uncle Will! What are you doing here? Are you taking me and Henry to school?"

"No. J.J is. I'm here to stand in for your Uncle Morgan and help your Uncle Spencer and Aunt Alex take care of your dad for you."

"Promise me you'll make sure he doesn't leave his bed without one of you guys there Uncle Will?"

"I promise little man. Now you need to go, J.J and Henry are waiting in the car for you."

He hugged his Aunt Jess, both uncles and aunt Alex goodbye before running out to the car. The adults watched him climb into the back seat of J.J's car.

Jessica let Will enter before closing the door.

"Hey Will. How's Henry?"

"He's great. He's loving the car rides with Jack at the moment."

"I hate to be rude but will you excuse me if I go get ready for work. Spencer will you tell Will all about what Dave told you? Will help yourself to coffee in the kitchen."

"Thanks. Go get ready for work. We'll be okay. Hi Spencer."

Jessica went upstairs to get ready for work whilst Will followed Reid into the kitchen. They stood drinking coffee whilst Reid, in his typical word for word fashion, rattled off everything Rossi had told him about how to care for Hotch, making sure to include the important points like not letting him bend at all and having to close their eyes whilst Hotch did his business."

"I reckon it'll sort of be like taking care of a big Henry when he was a little younger."

Before going downstairs, Jessica went into say goodbye to Aaron and to tell him Will had arrived. Then she went downstairs, and, after grabbing her lasagne lunch along with some cutlery, she said her goodbyes to Spencer, Will and Alex and went off to work. Will went up to say hi to Hotch whilst Reid memorised both Aaron's care lists on the fridge and Blake checked her email on her laptop, waiting until Will and Reid had finished helping Hotch to shower before going upstairs to keep him company.

"Hey ya Hotch!"

"Hey Will. Henry and J.J okay?"

"Yeah they're fine."

"So I take it you and Reid are my caretakers today?"

"Yep. I'll go get Spencer so we can get you showered and shaved and get that over with shall I?"

"Sure. Might as well get it over with now…"

Will called Reid upstairs and had him go and set up the bathroom whilst he helped Hotch out of bed. Reid popped into the bedroom and found clean pyjamas, underpants and socks. As he walked with him, it felt strange to Will to be helping Hotch walk to the bathroom. This was a man who he had only seen as a man who walked tall and had only seen him leading and demanding respect from anyone he met. Will had had full respect for the man from the minute he'd met him and to suddenly see Hotch so weak and helpless and have to be helping the man with such basic things as walking and using the bathroom felt like a shame. He had known Hotch long enough to know that the man, after years of being the Unit Chief and highly respected FBI agent who liked to be a bully and order people around, must feel humiliated and embarrassed to have to be helped in such basic ways. Will managed to walk him into the bathroom where Reid had everything already set up. He had memorised what Rossi had told him and followed it to the exact letter.

"Hotch before we get started, do you need to attend to any business?"

"Yeah, can I stand in front of the bowl? But you'll have to close your eyes while I go."

"I was goin' to anyway. I'm used to helping Henry an' all but I'd rather not watch you do your business…."

Will stood beside Hotch holding and supporting him up and clutched his eyes shut as the man did his business.

Once Hotch had finished, Will opened his eyes and helped him to the stool. Will held Hotch up as he managed to pull his t-shirt off and Reid carefully took off Hotch's bandages. Neither man had seen his healing wounds so, to them, they still look really nasty.

"Spence, if I keep him up do ya think you can take off the rest of his clothes? Start with the socks before the trousers and underpants."

Lifting a foot at a time, Reid pulled off Hotch's socks and then went to pull off his pyjama trousers and underwear before pausing with nerves at having to do such an intimate thing with his boss. Hotch noticed Reid's hesitation and nerves.

"Reid its okay. Just get it over with. I really want a shower…"

Reid pulled the trousers and underwear off of Hotch. Neither man had ever seen Hotch naked and were embarrassed at the intimacy.

They helped Hotch sit on the stool under the shower.

"We'll be right outside Hotch. Give us a shout when you're finished."

"Rossi and the letter said only a few minutes Hotch…"

"Spence let's not put any pressure on him. Why don't ya go change his bed and I'll wait outside? We'll be right outside Hotch…"

"Okay. Thanks. I won't be long!"

The 2 men left the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. Reid, needing to keep busy, went to quickly change Hotch's sheets on his bed whilst Will stood waiting outside the bathroom.

Meanwhile Hotch showered, having started to get used to his forced sit down quick showers. He wondered how, when it had taken 2 guys both days to help him, Dave would manage by himself on Saturday. He guessed that Dave was already figuring that bit out as the only other adult in the house that day would be Jessica and, well, he really would rather she didn't see him so bare.

Within a few minutes he had finished showering and shouted to the 2 guys.

They re-entered, making sure the door was closed behind them. They helped Hotch stand and step out of the shower and sit on the towel covered stool. Reid handed Hotch a towel.

"Rossi said to let you dry your stuff yourself…."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Will do you want top or bottom end?"

"I'll do his head end. You can do his feet end..

While Will dried Hotch's head, back, etc, Reid dried his feet up to his waist. They were again going to let Hotch dry his wound area by himself. Then Hotch had to endure Will giving him a quick shave. Reid had opted out of that part as he felt Will would do a much better and quicker job than he would, and he was proven right. Once shaved, Reid slid, first the clean socks and then the clean underwear and pyjama trousers over Hotch's feet and pulled them up to his knees. Hotch had to throw the towel he had been using to cover himself on the ground as Will helped him stand up and Reid pulled his bosses underpants and pyjama trousers right up. Reid handed Hotch a clean towel.

"Rossi said to let you dry your stomach area yourself but said it had to be as dry as possible…."

Hotch began patting the towel over his wounds to dry them, still unable to help himself wincing with pain as he tried to dry the tender and painful area as quickly and as thoroughly as possible. Both Will and Reid knew that Hotch was normally a strong guy and could only imagine how much pain he must be in to show it. It was harder on them 2 than it had been on Rossi and Morgan the previous day as they had seen Hotch injured before whereas Reid and, especially Will, had never seen Hotch as anything but a strong leader and had certainly never seen him injured or in pain. Once the area was dry, Reid, put and wrapped fresh bandages over the wounds and Hotch, with Reid's help managed to pull on a clean t-shirt. After letting the guy brush his teeth, Will walked Hotch back to his bed whilst Reid started cleaning up the bathroom. Rossi had insisted that all the team leave every room they used, but especially the kitchen and bathroom, clean and tidy so Jessica didn't have to clean up behind them when she returned from work.

"Thanks Will. I'm sorry you had to endure that."

"It's no problem Hotch, really. You can't help the way you are at the moment. I'm a dad anyway so I'm used to taking care of someone else. J.J has been hurt before and I've had to help her with things that may be embarrassing. I just figure why not help you do whatever you need help with. Now come on mate, let's just get you back to your bed. You need your rest."

Will helped him back to bed.

"Do ya wanna lie or sit up?"

"I think I'll lie down and take a nap. The shower exertion is still wearing me out."

Will helped him lie down and tucked him in, like he was used to doing with his own son Henry.

"You want Blake to come up or would you rather be left on your own?"

"I'm just gonna sleep for a bit so she can stay downstairs with you guys if you want."

"Okay buddy. We'll all be downstairs if you need anything so just give us a shout, one of us will hear you!"

"Thanks."

"I'll bring you a fresh glass of water up just in case you want it though."

"Okay. And Will? Thanks for the shower help. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Hotch. Sweet dreams!"

Will took the glass downstairs and by the time he'd returned with a fresh glass of water, Hotch was sound asleep. He left the glass on the beside table and slipped downstairs. Meanwhile, having cleaned the bathroom spotless, Reid collected all the laundry, including the towels they had used, the sheets from Hotch's bed Jack's pyjamas and any other laundry in his room, etc and took them downstairs to the washing machine. Will saw him trying to figure out how to do the laundry. For a guy with a 167 IQ, Reid was still clueless about some things.

"Hey Spence, I'll do that, why don't you go see if Blake wants to chat quantum physics?"

Clueless about the fact Will had just played a joke on him, he went in search of Alex whilst Will loaded the machine and started the laundry. He was used to doing laundry as he had been a stay at home dad in the first couple of years of his son's birth.

Reid found Blake trying to do some housework, wanting to leave Jessica's house spotlessly clean. Jessica was of course a very highly organised person who kept her house clean and tidy anyway but Blake wanted to make sure Jessica didn't have to worry about doing any housework when she came home from work any day over that and the following week. She had decided to wait until Hotch was awake before hoovering or cleaning upstairs.

Hotch stayed asleep until a little after 12 when he woke up again, thirsty, hungry, in pain and in urgent need of the bathroom. He managed to pull himself up the bed and drained the glass of water. He started shouting to the 3 downstairs and Reid appeared at the doorway.

"Hey boss, your awake! Do you need to use the bathroom boss?"

"Yeah."

Reid helped him get up and use the bathroom before returning him to the bed, letting him sit up this time.

"Any chance of something to eat, some more water and a pain pill? I think I slept through the last dose time."

"Sure, I'll get the water and pill and see if Will can make you something."

Reid took the glass downstairs. He found Will in the kitchen.

"Will, he's awake and hungry….I'm a dreadful cook….There's a list of foods he can tolerate on the fridge. Rossi said he had soup on Tuesday night, then yesterday he had oatmeal, chicken and pasta and salmon and pasta and I think he had Weetabix this morning…."

"Sure. I'll go see what I can whip up for him."

Will went in the kitchen whilst Reid refilled the glass of water and took it and a pain pill upstairs to Hotch, who happily took it. Blake appeared at the door deciding she was probably better at conversation than Reid if Hotch wanted to talk.

"Hey Hotch. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Reid, you do know how to work a hoover don't you?"

"Yeah…." Hotch smiled knowing Alex was only really teasing him.

"Can you go and hoover downstairs for me?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"I've been dusting and polishing this morning. The least you can do is help out with the housework by using the hoover. Its not like I'm asking you to hoover Rossi's whole mansion is it? It's only a few carpets downstairs, the stair carpets and the carpets upstairs, as long as Hotch doesn't mind…."

"Wait you said downstairs. That's the whole house!"

"Yeah, well I figured if you were doing downstairs, you may as well do the upstairs…You don't mind do you Hotch if Mr high IQ here makes some noise with the hoover?"

"Just don't either break it or try to take it apart to see how to work or fix it Reid okay? Otherwise I'll owe Jessica a brand new hoover and that'll be coming out of your pay packet!"

"Fine. Where is it?"

"In the cupboard under the stairs."

"Wait, I know you've been here quite a few times Hotch, but why would you know where Jessica stores her hoover?"

"Maybe because when I do stay over here, I like to help out as much as I can. Plus I'm used to keeping house back at my apartment with an eight year old who has endless energy…"

Reid began to laugh to himself.

"What's so funny smart man?"

"I'm just imagining Hotch in a pinny and apron…."

"Hey you either go do the hoovering now or you'll get all the paperwork that's building up in my office that'll keep you busy for the next year!"

"Fine, but you in an apron Hotch….."

Alex sat on the bed and she and Hotch chatted about different things, including how her doctor husband James wanted to come check his wounds at some point. That and how he'd offered to come and help if they needed him to, which Hotch thought was very good of the man.

Soon Will appeared in the door with a tray with a bowl containing chicken, rice and a few veg all mixed together.

"I know it may not be that fancy but I figure it's what your system can tolerate."

"It's brilliant Will, thanks."

Alex put the lap tray that had been sitting on the floor beside his bed over his lap and Hotch began to hungrily eat. Even though it was simple, Will was definitely a great cook as it was surprisingly delicious.

"Thanks Will this is really good!"

"My pleasure Hotch. Now just so I know, is Jack like Henry in eating almost any food given to him?"

"He'll eat most things. Jessica likes to cook different things and he eats them happily enough."

"Are his favourites still both mac n cheese and pizza?"

"Yeah. I'm wondering if he will ever get bored of them…."

"What's Jessica's favourite dish?"

"I think after last night, it would have to be Dave's lasagne."

"Would they enjoy a cabonara dish do you reckon?"

"Yeah, certainly. Just no spices other than salt and pepper and no onions as Jack tends to avoid them in most dishes he eats."

"No problem Hotch. When I cook for all 3 of us I never put spices or onions in carbonaras anyway cos of Henry."

They could all hear Reid hoovering as loudly as he could downstairs. By now Hotch had finished the food and had an empty glass of water.

"Thank you Will that really was delicious. I didn't know you were such a great cook apart from what you can do with a barbeque and grill."

"Its surprising what you can learn from morning television when your sitting at home with a baby….plus my mom taught me a lot so I wouldn't live off pot noodles like my older brother…Now if you'll excuse me I'll take the dishes downstairs and make sure that the little kid isn't trying to destroy the house or the hoover…"

"Alex, could you get me some more water?"

"Sure Hotch. Be right back."

They could hear Will jokingly shouting at Reid that if he didn't do his chores properly then he wouldn't get to play with Henry for a whole month! Both Hotch and Blake knew that Reid adored his godson and spent as much time as he could with him.

Blake went down to the kitchen and refilled Hotch's glass with water before taking it back upstairs to him. The 2 ended up chatting until a little before 3pm when Hotch began to squirm slightly in bed.

"You okay Hotch?"

"Actually could you get either Reid or Will up here. I really have to go…"

"Sure."

Blake stood at the top of the stairs yelling.

"HEY ONE OF YOU IS NEEDED UP HERE PRONTO!"

Will appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Blake what's up? Reid's in the laundry room folding sheets like a good boy and I'm just starting cooking."

"Hotch has to go…"

"Sorry. I'll be right up!"

Hotch really hated having to wait for someone to help him walk to the bathroom, especially when the need was really urgent. Not only did he have to wait for someone to come and help him walk but walking there was the slowest process of all. He really couldn't wait until he was better and could easily and simply walk to the bathroom on his own as fast as he wanted to.

Will appeared within a minute of Blake calling. Blake could only stand there as she watched Will help Hotch stand up out of bed and slowly walk to the bathroom, Will supporting him all the way. She watched them go into the bathroom and Will pushed the door closed behind them. Will walked Hotch up to the toilet and shut his eyes. He realised the guy must have had to really go as it took him over a minute to finish. After flushing the loo and letting Hotch wash his hands, Will walked Hotch slowly back to bed. After helping him into bed, Will went back downstairs.

At a little before half 3 there was a knock at the door. Reid opened the door and Jack burst inside.

"Hey Uncle Spencer!"

"Hi little man. Have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, the teacher was telling us the school's plan on taking my whole grade year on a field trip to the chocolate factory at the end of the year as a special treat! I got to get dad to sign my permission slip before tomorrow to make sure I can go!"

"Wow, and how many kids are in your grade?"

"There's 4 classes, each has roughly 15 kids in them. So how many's that Uncle Spencer?"

"60."

Just then Will popped his head around the kitchen door.

"Hey Jack!"

"Uncle Will! What are you doing in Aunt Jess's kitchen?"

"I'm cooking you and your aunt a dish of spaghetti carbonara."

"What's that?"

"Basically it involves pasta, cheese sauce and ham."

"Has my daddy been good today?"

"Yeah he has buddy. Why don't you give me your lunchbox to wash and go up and see him? I'm sure he can't wait to see you!"

Jack gave Will his empty lunch box and ran up the stairs and straight into his dad's room.

"DADDY! I'M HOME!"

"Hey buddy! Have a good day at school?"

"Yeah. The teacher says as a treat, our whole grade gets to go on a field trip to the chocolate factory at the end of the year!"

"Wow a chocolate factory filled with kids…."

Jack held out a piece of paper and one of his writing pens.

"Please can you sign my permission slip to say I can go dad?"

"Of course I will buddy. Can you grab me the lap tray Alex?"

Alex put the lap tray over Hotch's legs and took the paper and pen Jack was holding out. Blake saw Jack beaming ear to ear with a huge smile as Aaron filled in and sign the permission form, stating that he was allowing his son to go. He handed the paper and pen back to his son.

"There you go buddy! How's that for you?"

"AWESOME! Thanks dad!"

"Put it in your backpack now so you don't forget it or lose it before tomorrow…"

Jack quickly slid the paper into his backpack, having no intention of removing it until he took it out at school tomorrow and handed it to his teacher.

"Have you got any homework?"

"Yeah science and maths."

Aaron knew they were Jack's hardest subjects.

"Hey you know whose best at those subjects?"

"Who?"

"Your Uncle Spencer and he's here today and tomorrow…..Why don't you go see if he'll help you now then once your homework is done, your evening will be free to spend with your old dad."

"Uncle Spencer would really help me?"

"Yeah. I'd bet he'd love to!"

"I'll go ask him now"

"Jack, its almost 4 so can you ask Spencer to bring me another pain pill before you guys start? And also another glass of water?"

"Okay daddy. I'll see you in a bit."

Jack ran down the stairs and found Spencer reading a book.

"Uncle Spencer?"

"Hey Jack what's up?"

"I have both science and maths homework to do. Will you help me do my homework now?"

"I'd love to little man."

"Daddy wants a pain pill and another glass of water first though."

"Okay, why don't you go set up on the big table whilst I take the water and tablet to your dad? Then I'll be back to help you in a minute."

"Okay."

Spencer took a pill and a new glass of water up to Hotch and then returned downstairs to help Jack with his homework. To Reid, the homework was so simple, to Jack it was hard. Reid had to keep resisting the urges to either fill in the answers by himself or to go into long complicated answers that would really confuse the kid. With the maths, he taught Jack how he could work out how to divide different numbers easily. Jack soon got the hang of Reid's solution and quickly worked out all the problems in his maths homework, making sure to make little notes to show how he'd worked it out like the teacher had asked them to as she didn't want them cheating and using a calculator. She'd wanted to see their workings to the solution.

Next came the science homework which was chemistry. Reid helped him find easy solutions to help him work out the answers. He realised he had finished both parts of his homework in only half an hour and was so pleased with himself.

"Thanks Uncle Spencer! You were amazing. I can't believe there were ever so easy ways to get to the answers."

"Your welcome little man. Now, why don't you put it all away and I'll get you a glass of milk before you go back up to your dad?"

"Yes please!"

Jack packed away his homework before Reid returned with the glass of milk for him. Once he had finished the milk, he took his backpack upstairs, threw it onto his bed and went back to his dad, who was surprised to see him so soon.

"Finished the homework already buddy?"

"Yeah, Uncle Spencer was great. He showed me ways to figure out the problems so easily so what seemed like hard questions turned out to be easy!"

"I'll leave you two guys alone, but we'll only be downstairs if either of you guys need anything."

"Okay. Thanks Alex."

She left the room as Jack climbed up on the bed to cuddle his dad and tell him all about his day at school, about the car rides with J.J and Henry and most was about the chocolate factory trip at the end of the school year. He managed to talk for so long that he soon heard the front door being opened and hopped off the bed to greet his Aunt Jess.


	9. Note

**I know this story may seem to be going on for a little bit but I am planning to only show details of days when different team members are there. So yesterday was Rossi, Morgan and Garcia, Today is Will, Reid and Blake. Will prob skip over most of Friday when Rossi, Reid and Garcia are there and only concentrate on Jessica's and Jack's parts of that day. Will go back to more detail when Jess and Jack are there at the weekend.**

**Its not that I am trying to overuse the bathroom but, apart from lying down in bed, that's the only real action Hotch is getting at the moment so am having to use bathroom references more than some people may like. Am trying to gloss over as much as I can of that now he's been having help for the past few days of that...**

**Also I know some people may be thinking that, apart from Jessica, what are the women doing. But I figure that, as Hotch only really need help when he's out of bed, whilst the men are there to care for him that way, the women are doing what Jack would do, as he cant physically help his dad like the men and Jessica can. Am trying to work the women in more by having them help out keeping house, etc as well as keeping Hotch company.**

**Thought it might be good to bring in Blake's husband as he's a doctor by trade and can maybe help out Hotch in checking his wounds and maybe writing more prescription meds for him. **

**Hope people are enjoying the humour I am trying to write for certain characters that I figured may do things like that. **

**Hotch will slowly get a little better each day though. Question is will he get better enough in the week and a half the team have left on stand down before they need to go back to work?**

**Also thinking about adding something at end where Hotch throws Jessica that thank you party.**

**I know Hotch and Jack are constantly telling each other they love one another but I figure that since Hotch almost died and Jack nearly lost his dad, they'd want to at least start telling each other more that kind of thing.**

**I hope people are still finding the story okay. Would love to hear reviews to see what people think.**


	10. Chapter 9

"AUNT JESS" Jack came running down the stairs and gave his aunt the biggest hug he could.

"Hey Jack, have a good day at school?"

"Yeah and daddy's letting me go on the field trip to the chocolate factory at the end of the year!"

"What field trip are you talking about buddy?"

"My teacher told us that as a treat, our whole grade is going on a field trip to the chocolate factory at the end of the year! Dad's already signed my permission slip saying I can go!"

"Wow, one can only imagine a chocolate factory filled with 8 and a half year olds!"

"I'll almost be nine by then Aunt Jess!"

"Sorry eight and nearly nine year olds."

"Have you got any homework Jack?" Jessica started to walk towards the kitchen with her nephew in tow.

"I did have homework. I already done it!"

"What homework did you have then?"

"Science and Maths."

"And you've finished them already?"

"Yeah Uncle Spencer helped me and showed me how to easily work out the answers. I promise I worked out all the homework problems by myself Aunt Jess. Spencer just showed me ways to work the problems out."

"I believe you buddy don't worry. So now you've got a whole free evening?"

"Yeah to spend with dad and you!"

"Why don't you go back upstairs and keep your dad company Jack. I just want to talk to Will and then I'll be right up."

"Okay Aunt Jess!"

Jack ran back up the stairs while Jessica went into the kitchen to find Will busy cooking something that smelled delicious.

"Hope spaghetti carbonara is okay for you guys tonight."

"Its great. Thanks. So how's it gone today?"

"It's gone great. Reid did complain and act like a baby when we asked him to hoover the house and someone still needs to teach that genius kid how to work a washing machine, but apart from that everything has gone great and Hotch has been no bother at all. He slept all morning once we'd helped him shower and shave, me and Reid have helped him to the bathroom a couple of times, the last time being just before 3 when the man really had to go. Alex has kept him company all afternoon. He seemed real hungry at lunch and ate the whole portion of pasta, chicken and veg I gave him. Apart from that its been real quiet and peaceful."

Spencer then walked into the kitchen, intending to make himself yet another cup of coffee.

"Oh hi Jessica, I didn't know you were home."

"Hey Reid. Has Aaron taken his pain meds today?"

"Yeah. He slept through the morning dose time so he had it at 12 and then a little time after the little guy got home from school about 4. Jessica his wounds still look pretty bad and they still hurt him to dry them with a towel. Are you sure Hotch is okay being out of the hospital?"

"I think so. He really needed to be at home with Jack but the doctor said he was healing up fine before he discharged him on Tuesday. They'll take time to heal and will probably still hurt for quite a few days to come. Alex said her husband whose a doctor wants both to help and to come over and check Hotch medically and to check his wounds are doing okay. So I figure that, as long as he seems okay over the weekend, I might get her to bring him over one day at the beginning of next week to check Aaron over. He seems to be getting a little better each day so I'm not too worried. Plus the doctor has him on a wide spectrum antibiotic just in case."

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to check that Hotch was still okay to be out of hospital. Sorry if I offended you…"

"No problem Reid. I'm glad to know you care about his well being so much and its good to have you keeping an eye out on his wounds. Like my mom told me many times, its better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"Right. Do you mind if I make myself another coffee?"

"Spencer, isn't that like your sixth one today?"

"No, its only my fifth! And you've had 3 cups yourself!"

"Yeah but I have mine straight black with no sugar in. Exactly how much sugar do you need in one cup ? When I made you one earlier, I took a quick sip and had to spit it out in the sink. It tasted more of sugar than of of coffee!"

"If I'd known you'd drunk from that cup, I would never have drank that coffee. I could have caught any germs off of you, you know I'm a little paranoid about germs….."

"Anything you may or may not catch off of me is only what Henry would or might give you when your around him. You never seem afraid of germs or anything like that when your around the little guy or Jack…"

"I'm still nervous you know but I hide it and pretend everything's okay for the little guys. Jessica would you like a coffee whilst I get myself another one?"

"Thanks Spencer. I have mine like Will, just coffee, no sugar."

After Reid handed Jessica the mug of coffee, she excused herself to go get changed out of her work clothes and to check on her 2 boys.

"Dinner should be ready about 6 Jess if that's okay with you two?"

"Sure. That'd be lovely."

"Oh and Spencer…Thanks for hoovering and folding the sheets by the way. I didn't know you were so good at keeping house. I'll get Dave to show you how to work my machine tomorrow if you'd like…"

"It was no problem Jessica. I'm only happy to help."

She went upstairs and popped her head in Aaron's room to find them cuddled up on the bed together in deep conversation.

"Hey Jess, have a good day at work?"

"Yeah. My highlight was lunch when I enjoyed some of Dave's lasagne. You guys okay here if I go get changed?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Jack here is already so excited about the newly planned school trip to the chocolate factory at the end of his school year, aren't you buddy?"

"Yeah, its gonna be so cool!"

"Jack, Will says dinner should be ready about 6, okay buddy?"

"Yeah. What's he cooking for daddy tonight?"

"I'm not sure. Aaron, if he's cooked enough, would your body tolerate some of his carbonara?"

"Should be okay I'd think. It's mainly just pasta and cheese sauce with ham so there's nothing that should cause me problems."

Jessica noticed Aaron's glass was empty.

"Let me change then I'll get you some more water."

"No hurry Jess."

Jessica changed out of her work clothes and went by Aaron's room to collect the empty glass before taking it downstairs.

She stood at the sink filling a clean glass with water.

"Will, have you cooked enough for 3 people?"

"Yeah. I always cook plenty for leftovers or whatever. Why, is Jack having a friend over or something?"

"No, its just that Aaron thinks your carbonara might be okay on his system, so he was wondering if he, too, could have some?"

"Sure. I'll make him up an extra bowl."

"Jack might like you to wait until he's finished before you serve Aaron. It's just that he takes his caring job so seriously and really enjoys feeding his dad dinner at the moment."

"Hotch being spoon fed by Jack? That is definitely something I'd need to see…. Tell him I'll bring him dinner as soon as the little guy has eaten."

"Thanks for all this Will. I know you were a last minute stand in and your on vacation yourself."

"Its no bother Jess, really. I WANT to be here to help Hotch out in his time of need. He's done so much for J.J and his team, and, even with his busy job, is such a great father to Jack, I feel I owe it to the guy to help him whenever he needs it at the moment."

"Thanks Will. I'm sure he appreciates all the help and support you've given him today."

"I'm only too glad to help out. Now you just go back upstairs to spend time with your 2 boys Jess, and I'll give you a shout when dinner is ready. Call us if he needs to get up again though as that's what Reid and I are here for."

"Thanks Will."

Jessica took the glass of water up to Aaron. She found him by himself.

"Where's Jack?"

"Bathroom then he's getting a book to read together."

Just then Jack ran back into the room with a book in hand.

"Hey Aunt Jess, you wanna read with us?"

"If your dad's sure that there's enough space for all 3 of us on the bed…"

"If Jack snuggles up real close to me, there's plenty of room next to him…."

Jack lay snuggled up next to his dad and Jessica lay close beside Jack. With Jack holding the book, he started to read to the 2 adults, getting them to help him with difficult words or to tell him the meanings of words he hadn't heard of before. They were halfway through the book when Jessica heard Will calling up to them.

"Jack if you save the place in the book, then after your dad has eaten his dinner, we can read again together if you want to."

"Thanks Aunt Jess."

"Now go wash up buddy so you can eat cos I'm hungry and I'm waiting for you to help me eat again."

"You really like it when I feed you daddy?"

"Yeah buddy, I do. And what makes even more special is seeing the smile on your face that tells me that you enjoy it to. Now go eat before I get so hungry I eat YOU!"

"Daddy no! You can't eat me! Silly daddy!"

Jack ran out of the room, washed his hands in the bathroom and followed his Aunt Jessica downstairs to the kitchen where Will had set the table and served 2 plates full of spaghetti carbonara. Reid was standing at the sink washing dishes whilst Alex was drying them.

"This looks amazing Will. Thank you so much!"

"Your more than welcome. Sit down and eat. I'm just gonna pop up the stairs to see Hotch but then I'll be back downstairs to sort Hotch's dinner out."

Whilst Jess and Jack sat down at the table to eat, Will went upstairs to see Hotch.

"Hey man, I was just wondering if, whilst their eating downstairs, you wanted to use the bathroom whilst they're gone?"

"Yeah thanks. It means I won't have to worry about getting up before bed and disturbing Jack's time with me."

Will helped Hotch get up and use the bathroom before returning him to bed and going back downstairs to the kitchen. Jessica and Jack were just finishing their meal. Not only had Jessica cleared her plate but, for a small boy, Jack had cleared his plate clean.

"Was it okay?"

"It was AWESOME Uncle Will. Thank you so much! Daddy will love it!"

"It was fantastic Will. Thank you."

"You are more than welcome. Hey Jack I bet it wasn't as good as Dave Rossi's cooking?"

"Not quite. His las…lasag…Aunt Jess what was it called again?"

"Lasagne?"

"Yeah his food was really awesome but yours Uncle Will definitely comes close."

"What about your dad's and Aunt Jessica's cooking? I bet their good cooks too."

"Dad makes the best chilli, Aunt Jess makes the best mac n cheese but you make the best spaghetti carbonara!"

"Aww…thanks little man. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Jack, buddy, I'll serve your dad up some and you and Aunt Jess can take it upstairs. I hear you're the best at feeding your dad…."

"He really likes it when I feed him. I can do it again tonight, can't I Aunt Jess?"

"You sure can buddy!"

Will put a decent sized portion of carbonara into a bowl and put it on a tray along with a large fresh glass of water, cutlery and napkins. Jessica picked up the tray whilst Will began clearing the table.

"Jack why don't you run up ahead of me and set up the lap tray?"

Jack ran up the stairs ahead of his Aunt carrying the tray and carefully positioned the tray over his dad's legs.

"Hey buddy, I was just thinking I'd have to resort to eating you instead of Uncle Will's cooking!"

"Dad!"

Jessica came in carrying the tray and setting it on the lap tray. Jack climbed onto the bed and began to feed his dad, being very careful not to make too much mess due to the cheese sauce.

Meanwhile the 3 downstairs quickly finished cleaning the kitchen and hurried upstairs to watch the scene of Jack feeding Hotch. All 4 of them, including Jessica, stood in the doorway chuckling as Hotch lay being fed his dinner by his son. They even chuckled as Hotch struggled to have enough time to take sips of water every now and then. Just as Hotch was almost finished Will's cell phone rang and he stepped away to answer it, coming back a minute later with a hand covering his phone's mouthpiece.

"Hey Jack, Henry wants to know if you want to go back to our place with him after school tomorrow to play with him? Aunt J.J will drop you back here in time for your dinner if you want to."

Aaron could see in Jack's face that he was clearly torn between really wanting to go play with Henry and really wanting to come back to his Aunt's house to spend time with his dad.

"Jack, if you want to buddy, you can go. It's only for a couple of hours and you'll see me when you get back. Then you and I have the whole weekend to spend together with your Aunt Jess."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay without me daddy?"

"I was on Wednesday when you went to Simon's to play with him and Tony wasn't I? Your Uncle Dave will be here with your Uncle Spencer and Aunt Penny. They'll make sure I'm well taken care of whilst you enjoy playing with Henry and hanging out at his house for a couple of hours."

"Okay then daddy. Uncle Will tell Henry I'd love to come back to his house after school tomorrow and play with him!"

"Okay buddy!"

Will stepped back away and went back to talking on his cell phone. He paused again and turned to Alex and Reid.

"Hey Alex, would it be okay if I got a lift from you guys on your way home?"

"Sure Will. We'd be happy to drop you off."

"Thanks."

He went back to his phone call and Jessica heard him say "Don't worry J.J, Alex and Spencer will drop me off on their way home in a bit…"

By the time Will had finished talking on the phone to J.J, Hotch had finished his dinner and his glass of water. Will took the dishes downstairs with Reid and Blake quietly following behind him. Blake returned a minute later with a fresh glass of water. Without being asked, she silently went into the bathroom and began to run Jack a bath.

Meanwhile downstairs, whilst Reid washed and dried the dishes, Will made Jack a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for the next day and put it in the fridge, clearing the kitchen behind him. He was determined that they would leave absolutely no mess for Jessica.

Alex returned to Hotch after a few minutes.

"Jack your bath is ready for when you want it sweetheart."

"Thanks Alex."

After leaving the kitchen spotless, Will and Reid returned upstairs.

"Jessica, there's a sandwich in the fridge for Jack's lunch tomorrow."

"It is PB and J isn't it Uncle Will?"

"Yeah Jack, its peanut butter and jelly. I know it's your favourite…"

"How do you know that Uncle Will?"

"Cos it's Henry's favourite thing to have in his sandwiches every day. I think there must be a rule that every kid in the states HAS to have peanut butter and jelly in their sandwiches."

"That's cos PB and J is AWESOME!"

"I wish I'd invented the peanut butter and jelly sandwich idea, then I'd be a millionaire!"

"Hey guys we're gonna make a move to get out of your hair now but Rossi, Reid boy here and Garcia will be here in the morning to take the next shift…"

"Okay thanks all of you guys for doing so much today. Will thanks for being here and doing so much, Spencer thanks for helping Hotch and helping keep house, and Alex thanks for keeping Hotch company and for doing all the cleaning you did today."

"I didn't have to do much Jessica as your house is already so clean and tidy."

"Thank you. I do try…"

Jack hugged all 3 of them goodbye, saying his own thank you's before running to his room to get his pyjamas and running into the bathroom to have his bath so that he could go back to reading with both his dad and Aunt Jess.

Jack soon reappeared in clean Captain America pyjamas. He found his Aunt sitting on the side of the bed talking to his dad.

"Daddy, I'm all clean and I brushed my teeth!"

"Good job buddy. Why don't you climb back into bed with your old dad. Jess would you like to rejoin us in finishing such a great story?"

"I sure would. I can't wait to hear how it ends!"

Jack climbed back in and snuggled as close to his dad as he could and Jess lay snuggled close to Jack on his other side. They lay listening to Jack reading and helping him with unfamiliar words and what some words meant.

By near the end of the story Jack was yawning so much, his dad took over and finished the book. Aaron only had to read the last few pages before Jack was sound asleep with his head resting on his dad's shoulder. Jessica got off the bed and helped move Jack over to lie on the other side of the bed from Aaron and took the book from him.

"Will you be okay if I go grab a shower?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna enjoy watching my little buddy sleeping."

After having a shower and changing into her nightwear, Jessica went through her now normal routine of locking up, turning off the lights and getting Aaron his pills and a glass of water.

Whilst Jessica was busy downstairs, Jack stirred awake, still very sleepy and climbed out of the bed.

"Hey buddy. You okay?"

"Yeah, I gotta pee."

He watched Jack walk out of the room and heard him going into the bathroom. He was just coming out as Jessica was walking up the stairs with Aaron's pills and water in her hands.

"Hey buddy, why are you up?"

"I had to go potty. Night Aunt Jess!"

"Night Jack. Sweet dreams."

She followed the sleepy boy back into Aaron's room and watched as he climbed back into the bed and instantly fell asleep. Aaron took the pills and Jessica helped him use the bathroom before tucking him back into bed.

"Night Aaron. Wake me if you need anything!"

"Night Jess."

She turned off the light and got into her own bed.

The next morning, whilst Aaron was still asleep, at 6am, and before Rossi, Reid and Garcia took the shift of Hotch's care, Jessica had called him that morning, knowing he would be there all through the weekend, and she gave him an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Dave, as you are going to be here through to at least Sunday night, why don't you crash in Jack's bed? He's sleeping with his dad every night and I'm sure he won't mind…it'll save you going back and forth for 3 days straight."

"If your sure I won't be any trouble to you guys or get in the way of Jack and you spending time with Aaron…"

"I'm sure. And tell Morgan he can take over from you sleeping here when he comes on Sunday as he's doing 4 days in a row. I know he has his dog with him though…"

"Clooney's used to having a dog sitter look after him when we're away on cases so I'm pretty sure I can convince him to take you up on that offer. I promise you that neither of us will get in the way of you guys spending time with each other…"

"Don't worry about that Dave. You and the rest of the team are part of Aaron's extended family and are all more than welcome here any time you want."

"Aww…thanks Jess. I have to go now so I can pack a go bag but I'll see you guys soon."

"Okay. Bye Dave."

After hanging up on Jessica, Dave had called Morgan, who was still sleeping, enjoying one of his last free days before having to do his 4 days in a row taking care of his boss.

"Rossi man, please don't tell me we have a case…Its only 6 in the morning man!"

"Don't worry Morgan, I'm only calling to tell you that Jessica has made us both an offer we can't refuse. She's offered to let me sleep there in Jack's bed over the next couple of nights whilst I'm there 3 days in a row. And she's letting you sleep in Jack's bed from Sunday night til you finish your 4 days on Thursday night."

"Are you sure we won't be getting in their way man. I mean we're already there during the day…"

"She says it wont be a problem. She was concerned that you had Clooney but I told her how a dog sitter takes care of him when we are away anyway on a case...So what do you say…."

"Sure. Clooney seems fine now, though I'll try to remember to put my food out of his reach…I'll call my usual sitter and get her to look after him from Sunday morning til Thursday night. Tell Jess I'll take her up on the offer but make sure you tell her I said thank you so much will you?"

"Sure will. So I'll see you on Sunday?"

"Yeah, now can I please go back to sleep?"

"Sure. Sweet dreams!"

"And Rossi dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't call me again at this hour unless its urgent. Some of us are still trying to sleep at 6 AM!"

Dave smiled to himself, knowing how much the ladies man loved his sleep!

Meanwhile, on hearing noises of Jessica talking to someone, Aaron had woken up feeling urgent and heavy pressure coming from both ends of him. He really wished he could hold onto his back end business until Dave and the others arrived but knew, that with his other business need just as urgent, he really had to go on both parts. He really didn't want to face Jessica cleaning him up!

He quietly called out to Jess, careful not to wake his sleeping son. She quickly appeared at the doorway.

"Hey sleepy head. Need the bathroom?"

"Er…yeah….but there's a problem…."

"What?"

"I have to erm….as…er…well….."

She watched Aaron's face turn red with embarrassment. She realised he meant he had to go number 2 as well and was embarrassed to admit it as he obviously didn't want her cleaning him up.

"Oh right. Okay come on lets go and get this over with before you have an accident in bed!"

She helped him stand up and slowly walked with him to the bathroom, closing the door behind them. She walked him to the sink, which stood next to the toilet.

"Okay, hold onto the sink whilst I get your clothes down.

Aaron stood with his back to her and leaned with his hands heavily against the sink edge whilst Jessica pulled his trousers and underpants down to around his ankles. Aaron was so desperate to sit on the toilet that he started squirming with urgency and need.

Jessica then took his left arm around her shoulders and turned him around so that his back was to the bowl. She slowly lowered him onto the toilet until he was sitting down. Knowing he was embarrassed, she made sure to look into his face only. He sat squirming, desperately holding on until she had left him alone.

"I'll be right outside. Just call when you're finished Aaron."

"Please can you just get out of here?..."

Jessica quickly left the bathroom. She hadn't even finished closing the door before she heard Aaron start doing his business. The guy must of really have had to go!

After quite a few minutes, now finished, Aaron really wasn't looking forward to the next humiliating part. It had been bad enough Dave having to do it the other day but now a woman he had known for years was about to have to clean his back end. Aaron really couldn't wait til he was well enough to do all this by himself again. He quietly called out, not wanting to wake Jack up. She heard him calling her and went back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her so that Jack didn't walk in on her helping his dad clean his back end.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's stand you up and you can lean on the sink whilst I get this over with…"

"I really hate making you do this…."

"I'm a nurse Aaron, I'm used to it. So don't worry."

Making sure to keep her eyes level with his eyes so that Aaron didn't get embarrassed thinking she was looking at his privates, she took his arms and helped him stand up off of the toilet. Aaron stood leaning forwards against the sink. He tried to keep his legs together so that Jessica couldn't see his stuff but didn't realise he would have to open his legs so that she could clean him up properly.

"Aaron your gonna have to part your legs otherwise I can't clean you fully. I promise I won't look!"

Aaron did so but was extremely uncomfortable at having to expose himself to Jessica.

Jessica, though, being a nurse, was used to doing this kind of thing for patients she had taken care of and just got on with the job in hand. Although she could see his privates hanging down between his legs, she pretended she never saw anything and used toilet paper to wipe his back end until it was clean. Then she pulled back up his underpants and trousers before managing to wash her hands at the sink. She flushed the toilet and walked him back to bed. Aaron was still so embarrassed he didn't speak and couldn't look her in the eye as she helped him back into bed, this time helping him sit up. The movements of putting his dad back into bed caused Jack to stir awake. Both of them were glad he had stayed asleep until Aaron returned to bed so that he wouldn't have any idea just how much help Aaron needed.

"Morning buddy!"

"Morning daddy!"

Jack gave his dad a hug but started squirming and hurrying to get out of bed.

"Where you going buddy? I want a cuddle!"

"I have go bathroom…"

Jack ran out of the room. Jess took the opportunity with Jack out of the way to again try to reassure Aaron she had not found helping him just now embarrassing. She whispered so that Jack wouldn't hear.

"Aaron listen, what just happened is nothing for you to feel embarrassed about. You can't bend that way yet and I'm a nurse so I'm used to doing that with other male patients I've taken care of…"

Before Aaron could say anything, they heard the toilet flush and Jack came running back into the room.

Jessica turned to go down and get him his pills and some more water.

"Jess?" She turned round to face him. "Thanks…."

"No problem Aaron."

Because Jack had no idea what his dad was thanking his aunt for he just assumed it was the normal help she had been giving him just walking him to the bathroom and back and instead ran to wash his face and get dressed quickly so he could go back to his dad's bed. She went and got him the pills and water and Aaron swallowed them whilst she to get dressed before she went back downstairs to get them both some cereal for breakfast.

When the team of Dave, with a go bag packed in his hands, Reid and Garcia arrived at 7 o clock, Jessica, now already dressed, greeted them at the door and let them in.

"Jess, thanks for letting me stay over for a couple of nights. Oh and Morgan said thanks and that he'll take you up on your offer."

"Your more than welcome. I just thought that as your both here for days in a row helping us and Aaron out so much, I'd help you out so you don't have to go back and forth. Reid, maybe sometime today you could change Jack's bed and put fresh sheets on it for Dave?"

"Sure. Hey Rossi man, what superhero covers would you like?"

"Superhero covers?"

"Don't worry Dave. Reid there are clean sheets to fit Jack's bed that are plain that are in the cupboard in my room. Just take what you need."

"Is Jack upstairs?"

"Yeah. He's really enjoying eating his breakfast upstairs in bed with his dad at the moment. He's so eager to be allowed it every day that he is always careful and really good not to make a mess. Not that it would matter much to me as I'd let him regardless as he enjoys it so much…"

"I'll go put my bag in Jack's room and pop in to say hi to them."

Dave went up the stairs and, still with his bag in hand, he popped into Aaron's room to say hi.

"Uncle Dave!"

"Hey buddy. I won't disturb your guy's breakfast but I just wanted to pop in and say hi. Uncle Spencer and Aunt Penny are downstairs with your Aunt Jessica."

Jack noticed the bag in Dave's hand.

"Why have you got a go bag Uncle Dave? You guys haven't got to rush off on a case have you?"

Jack sounded really worried as he'd loved seeing all his aunts and uncles every day and loved spending so much time with all of them.

"No buddy. Cos I'm here every day til Sunday night, your Aunt Jess said I could sleep here for the next couple of nights."

"Your having a sleepover for 2 nights? That is so cool! Are you gonn sleep on the sofa?"

"No buddy, I hope its okay with you but your Aunt Jess said that, as you were sleeping with your dad in his bed, I could sleep in your bed. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Its awesome!"

"And when Uncle Derek comes on Sunday, cos he's here for 4 days straight, he'll be taking my place and sleeping in your bed til he goes home on Thursday night. But while we're here we won't use your room for anything more than sleeping so if you want to go in at all for anything, even if it's to spend some time in there, then feel free to. It'll still be your room, we are just borrowing your bed. But feel free to kick us out of it if you ever want to sleep in there…"

"What about Mudgie and Clooney? Don't they need both you guys to take care of them?"

"No, they'll be okay. We have people who will come and look after them for us when we have to go on a case, just like your dad has your Aunt Jess to take care of you when he has to go away. They'll take very good care of both Mudgie and Clooney til we go home."

"Yeah my Aunt Jess takes such great care of me when dad goes to find the bad guys and be the hero he is."

"Hey Dave!"

"How you feeling Aaron?"

"Better than I was. I can't wait til I'm back on my feet again and get to do everything by myself again!"

"I can only imagine what your going through…. Anyway I'm gonna leave you guys now but I'll be back to see you in a bit."

Dave went out of the room and left his go bag on Jack's bed. He was just about to go downstairs when Jack appeared at Aaron's doorway.

"Uncle Dave, me and dad have finished. Please will you carry the try downstairs for me? It's too heavy and its very frail."

"Don't you mean fragile buddy?" Aaron corrected his son.

"Yeah that." Dave went into the room.

"Sure Jack. If I take the tray can you take the lap tray off your dad for me?"

"Course I can!"

Jack waited until Dave had picked up the tray before taking the lap tray off his dad's legs and putting it carefully on the floor next to the bed.

"Good job buddy. You better go check your backpack is packed. Don't forget your homework and that form I signed for your teacher."

"That paper you signed isn't coming out of my backpack til I hand it to my teacher!"

"Go check your backpack anyway and leave it by the front door. Then you and I can hang out some more buddy til Aunt J.J comes to get you."

Jack ran out of the room to pack and check his backpack, making sure he had his homework in it before going taking it and dropping it by the front door and, after saying a quick hello to his Uncle Reid and Aunt Penny, he ran back upstairs to be with his dad.

Meanwhile Dave carried the tray back downstairs to the kitchen. Reid and Garcia were in the lounge. Jessica looked up from where she was putting Jack's lunch together and saw him carrying Aaron's tray.

"Thanks Dave."

"No problem. So how's last night gone. Did he sleep through the night again?"

"Yeah. He seems to be getting a little bit of strength back each day, though he'll still need help walking to the bathroom and back for probably the next week. Oh and you shouldn't worry about him having to do the other thing today…."

"Why did Will and Reid have to help him yesterday?"

"No, he had to go when he woke up."

Dave stood washing the dishes in the sink and cringed, imagining how much more embarrassed Aaron must have been than when it was him and Morgan helping him that way the other day.

"You mean you had to….."

"Yeah, but he was more embarrassed. I'm used to doing that for patients in my nursing job."

"Oh and I was talking to Alex Blake last night. She said that if he's still needing help after our 2 week stand down is up, her husband James, who is apparently on a sabbatical for a couple of months before he begins teaching at Harvard, has said that he'd come in the day to help Aaron out while you are at work."

"Aww tell him thanks and that he's welcome to do that if it comes to it…Actually I'm gonna ask her to get him to come over after the weekend is done just to check Aaron out and to do a wound check."

"Good idea. Have you seen them by the way, they were looking sore but they looked like they were healing up okay…."

"Actually, I haven't seen under his bandages yet as they stay on unless he's showering. They don't seem to be bothering him too much when he has to move, though that might be due to the strong painkillers he's on."

Dave moved from the sink towards Jessica.

"Hey why don't you sit down and I'll finish that off. Do you want me to make the little guy a sandwich again?"

"No its okay. Will made him one before he left last night."

"Peanut butter and jelly?"

"That's the only thing he has in his sandwiches! I swear my nephew is gonna turn into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich one day soon…."

Dave laughed.

"Hey if it isn't too much trouble for one of you guys today, would you do me a favour?"

"Sure anything.."

"There's a grocery list on the fridge with a few things I have to buy. Do you think someone could pop to the store sometime today and pick them up. I'll leave you guys enough money…."

"Sure I'd be glad to go grocery shopping. Reid will be here for Aaron along with Garcia. Don't worry about leaving us any money, I'll pay for it all."

"Are you sure? I'm happy to pay for any groceries…"

"Jessica, I live in a mansion by myself with a high paying job and a huge bank account. I can afford to treat you guys to a few groceries…plus we are here using up your food and drink as well so someone should help pay our way…."

"Thank you Dave, that's so kind."

"No problem."

Soon enough, J.J picked up Jack for school and Jessica left for work. As soon as they had gone, Dave had gone back up to see Aaron.

"So I hear Jess had to…er…."

"Yeah. I wanted to wait til you and Reid were here but I had to go. Man, it was sooo humiliating…."

"She's a nurse Aaron. She apparently does that to her patients when they need it…."

"Yeah but her patients are strangers, Dave! We've known each other since I met Haley and we are so close we are like brother and sister. Dave if you had one, would you really want your sister to have to help you out THAT way? I mean I love her and all but to have her wipe my arse…."

"At least its done and you've lived through it…."

"So I hear you're here by yourself tomorrow with us 3…"

"Yeah. I hope I can manage you by myself. I mean I'm an old man…."

"Your only a few years older than me Dave…"

They both laughed.

"So J.J told me Jack's going over to their house for a couple of hours after school to play with Henry…"

"Yeah, when Will asked him yesterday, he was caught between wanting to play with Henry and wanting to be here with me but I convinced him he should go play and that we had the whole weekend to spend together…J.J said she'll drop him back before dinner so don't worry, he won't miss out on your delicious cooking. And if I get Reid to help him with any homework before he leaves then he has the whole weekend free, well except when his Uncle Dave has to endure the soccer match early on Sunday morning…."

"I don't mind taking the little guy to soccer as he's so good at it and it gives him joy. But me and Morgan will help you shower before Jack has soccer so you don't have to worry about Morgan trying to cope on his own….."

During the rest of the day, Dave and Reid helped Hotch shower, and when he needed it, to use the bathroom. They both noticed that Hotch was leaning on them for support a little less than he had been when they had helped him for the past 2 days, though he still needed a lot of support whilst standing up. Again someone changed his bed sheets and, after changing Jack's bed sheets so Dave could sleep in Jack's bed, Dave did the laundry. That morning went by quickly as Hotch slept for most of it again. It seemed to be that his mornings with his son and the showering effort, wore him out. After he managed to eat something Dave cooked him for lunch, Garcia and Reid kept him company whilst Dave went grocery shopping. As well as the list Jessica had made, he had gone through the cupboards and written a few more things down that he thought he might as well buy before he had left for the store. He made sure to get enough stuff to cook Jessica, Jack and Hotch some more delicious meals after seeing how much all 3 of them found his cooking, especially Jessica and Jack who had never had the chance to try his cooking before. He had known Aaron had eaten his cooking before but he was amazed at how much Jessica and Jack had enjoyed his lasagne the night before last. He had also made sure to get plenty of pasta and spaghetti as Aaron seemed to be able to eat that well enough without trouble and plenty of coffee, sugar (for sugar high Reid), milk, etc. He even got a lot of eggs, bacon, sausages, bread (for toast) etc in order to cook Jessica, Jack and Aaron a delicious cooked breakfast whist he was there both mornings. He knew Jack's soccer game on Sunday wasn't until at least 10am, so he knew he'd have plenty of time to help Morgan shower Aaron as well as cook breakfast before he and Jack had to leave for the soccer game.

By the time he got back to Jessica's and had put away the groceries, it had been 2pm. He had decided to make Jessica and Jack a large homemade Italian style pizza that he could share with them, and had started preparations soon after 3pm. Dave loved cooking so much that he never found it a chore and instead put his whole heart and soul into it, even if it were just him eating it. Sometimes he even went as far as to put on some Italian music to work to when he was home alone.

Whilst Dave was busy cooking, Garcia had seen to making sure the laundry was dry and folded and put away before ensuring that the house continued to remain spotlessly clean, knowing no one could trust Reid to be left to that sort of thing as he was so used to overlooking mess and dirt when he had been absorbed in a book.

Reid stayed out of the way by keeping Hotch company upstairs. Hotch had asked him to help Jack get any homework he had done before he and Garcia left for the night so that Jack would have the whole weekend free. Reid was happy to and had then ended up sending Hotch asleep by rambling on about facts about different things. Garcia had come up to the room to find Hotch dozing in bed and Reid sitting there watching their boss sleeping.

"He's asleep again?"

"Yeah, I was talking to him and he nodded off! Which I thought was a bit rude of him but still…."

Garcia smiled, knowing genius boy had probably been rambling on about anything and anything, reciting useless facts, which had sent Hotch into the slumber.


	11. Chapter 10

**Warning - definitely M rated near the end of this chapter...but if anyone doesn't like what I've written please feel free to review or PM me and I will consider rewriting that part.**

When Jessica had walked through her door just after 5 that evening, she was instantly hit by the amazing aromas coming from the kitchen. She quickly followed her nose and found Dave busy in the kitchen making a pizza.

"Hey Jess, welcome home!"

"Wow, you've been busy!"

"Its just a homemade pizza. I think the little guy will love them!"

"He's at Henry's but J.J should be dropping him home soon."

"Aaron told me he was going over to play with Henry."

"I hope you'll be eating with us…."

"Sure, I'll have some with you guys."

"How's today gone?"

"Pretty much the same as Wednesday did. He got showered and shaved this morning before he then slept most of the rest of morning. His wounds are looking a little better than they did on Wednesday, though they still seem to be hurting him a lot to touch them with a towel. He had some homemade chicken soup I made at lunch, which we all ended up eating as well. Me and Reid have helped him use the bathroom a couple of times. He's actually leaning on us for support a little bit less than he was when he first came home, though he still can't stay on his feet or walk without us giving him a lot of support or him leaning against something. He's upstairs with Reid and Garcia now. Oh and I went to the grocery store and got everything you asked for and a bit more stuff. I hope you don't mind that I went through your cupboards to see what else you needed. "

"I don't mind Dave. That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you!"

Jessica went to make herself a coffee, before going upstairs to see Aaron and get changed before Jack came home from Henry's.

She popped her head in the door and saw Reid and Garcia talking quietly and saw Aaron asleep.

"Oh hi Jess, Reid boy here sent him to sleep with some useless facts and figures…."

"Hey they're not useless!" Reid was insulted

"Yeah, but are they any use to sir Hotch man?"

"No, but they are interesting and true…."

"I'm just gonna go change before Jack comes home, so you guys can stay here…"

Jessica went into her bedroom and closed the door and changed out of her work clothes. She was still changing when Jack came home. He could smell something really delicious cooking.

"Hey little guy your back home! Did you have fun with Henry?"

"Yeah. Where's Aunt Jess?"

"She's just getting changed upstairs. She'll be down in a minute."

"What's that smell Uncle Dave. It smells awesome!"

"Homemade Italian pizza. I thought you'd like that for dinner."

"Yeah. I'm starving!"

Just then Jessica came down the stairs.

"Hey buddy. Have a good time with Henry?"

"Hey Aunt Jess. Uncle Dave is cooking us pizza!"

"I know and they smell amazing."

"They should be ready in about half an hour."

"Hey I think your dad is still sleeping but why don't you go and ask Uncle Spencer to help you with your homework now? That way you can not only get his help but you can get it done and then have the whole weekend to relax with your dad and me, and of course your Uncle Dave and Uncle Morgan."

"That reminds me. Miss Andrews our teacher decided to grade our homework we done last night before the end of the day. She told me she was amazed at how well I had done mine and was pleased that I had written down all my workings out, asking who had helped me. I told her Uncle Spencer had helped as was a genius. I got an A on both my science and maths homework! She rarely gives anyone an A on science homework!"

"Wow, that's amazing Jack! Well done! You'll have to remember to thank Uncle Spencer for all his help."

"Yeah, I will but I really can't wait to tell dad and to show him the 2 papers!"

"I bet you can't buddy. I'll tell you what, whilst your doing your homework with Uncle Spencer, I'll see if I can't wake him up before dinner so you can tell him. I promise I won't say a word so you can tell him the surprise yourself. Okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Jess."

Jessica called upstairs quietly to Reid who came downstairs.

"Hey Uncle Spencer! Guess what? Thanks to your help, Miss Andrews my teacher gave me an A on both my science and maths homework you helped me on last night!"

"Wow! Shows how smart you really are little man!"

"It's only cos you helped show me how I could work them out. Thank you so much Uncle Spencer! Miss Andrews even showed my whole class my homework papers with an A on them! She said I'd done the best job out of the whole class! Miss Andrews rarely gives anyone of us an A when it comes to science homework!"

"Your more than welcome little man. So what homework do you have this weekend?"

"Maths, English and Science."

"What's the English homework Jack?"

"I got another book I have to read. But can I read that with daddy tomorrow instead of doing it tonight?"

"Sure, I'm sure he'd love that buddy. Now why don't you let Uncle Spencer help you with your Maths and Science so you can try to see if you can get another A and impress your teacher and your class again?"

"I like impressing daddy and you the most Aunt Jess."

"Jack, both of us are already so impressed and so proud that you are already as smart as you are!"

Jack went into the lounge and, found, that with his Uncle Spencer's help and the solutions Spencer had taught him the night before to solve his other homework problems, Jack was able to finish both his Science and Maths homework in next to no time, finishing in only 20 minutes! He quickly packed homework back in his backpack and went to find his Aunt Jessica in the kitchen.

"Aunt Jess, I've finished the homework!"

"Wow, so quick? You were fast buddy!"

"Uncle Spencer helped and he taught me some great ways to work out the problems last night."

All 3 adults, including Reid, smiled at him.

"Thank you so much Uncle Spencer. I hope I get another A on the science homework!"

"Your welcome buddy!"

"Jack why don't you go put your backpack away and go see your dad before dinner? I think he's awake now…."

Whilst Jack had been doing his homework, Jessica had woken Aaron up and helped him to use the bathroom.

"Uncle Dave, it is okay if I leave my back pack in my room isn't it? It won't get in your way will it?"

"That's fine Jack. It's your room anyway, I'm just sleeping in there. You go ahead and leave it anywhere in your room you want."

"Thanks Uncle Dave. And thanks again Uncle Spencer for helping me! You are so so smart!"

"Your welcome Jack. Now haven't you got some great news to tell your dad…."

Jack just remembered that he really wanted to tell his dad about the A's he had gotten on his homework the night before and ran up the stairs. He stored his back pack in his room, taking out the 2 pieces of paper he wanted to show his dad, and went across and into Aaron's room, where he found Garcia talking to his dad.

"Hey buddy, have a good day?"

"Yeah"

"Did you hand it that permission slip to your teacher?"

"Yeah, I got to be the first one to give mine in."

"Good boy!"

"I'll leave you two alone…."

Garcia hurriedly left the room. Hotch could see Jack smiling widely with pride about something. He was hiding some paper behind his back.

"Hey buddy, what you smiling about?"

"You know how Uncle Spencer helped me on my Science and Maths homework last night….."

"Yeah, did Miss Andrews grade it already?"

"Yeah…"

"And what did you get?"

"I got an A on both of them!" Jack proudly handed his dad both papers that had been his homework, on which Miss Andrews, his teacher had marked and graded. In red pen at the top of each was a big capital A with a circle around it.

"Wow! Well done buddy! That is such a great job! I'm so proud of you!" Hotch was smiling as widely as his son, amazed at how well Jack had done on his 2 hardest subjects.

Jack was so happy he dad was so pleased at how he'd done getting the 2 A's.

"Jack, as soon as I'm all better, I promise you I'll do something really special and take you somewhere you really want to go or somewhere you really like to eat at. How's that?"

"Really? Could we maybe go to the zoo and then get some pizza and ice cream?"

"We can go anywhere you like buddy. This kind of thing definitely deserves to be rewarded. I know Uncle Spencer may of helped you but you really did all the work by yourself and you always find Science and Maths harder than the rest of your subjects. To get an A on both deserves something REALLY special! Now can you come on the bed so your old dad can give you a big hug? I am SO proud of you Jack!"

Jack quickly, but still carefully, climbed onto the bed and snuggled right up against his dad. Aaron didn't care that it hurt or even really noticed the pain, as he pulled his son tightly against him, hugging him and kissing the top of his head with pride and making sure Jack felt really special and knew that he was so proud of his son for his achievements.

Jessica came up at that moment to tell Jack the pizza was ready and found Aaron and Jack smiling widely, and saw Aaron hugging Jack and kissing the top of his head repeatedly. Jack had obviously told his dad about the A's he had gotten in his homework.

"Jack the pizza is ready…."

"Hey Jess, did Jack tell you he got A's?"

"Yeah, that is SO amazing Jack! I was so proud of him when he told me!"

"I'm so proud of my little guy! I know he finds those subjects hardest so I promised him that as soon as I'm all better that I'd take him wherever he wanted and take him to eat whatever he wanted as a reward."

"Do you know where you might go Jack?"

"To the ZOO and then to get pizza and ice cream!"

"Wow pizza AND ice cream?"

"Yeah. Something like this deserves a big reward so he can have and go wherever he chooses."

"Talking of pizza Jack, Uncle Dave has cooked us a deliciously smelling pizza that look absolutely amazing. You'd better come down before me and him eat all of it!"

"Nooo, you can't eat the pizza without me Aunt Jess! Pizza's are the greatest food in the world! You have to let me have some!"

"Buddy, I thought you liked mac n cheese the best?"

"I do but pizza always comes a close second!"

"Go wash up Jack quickly so you can come down before they're all gone. Plus I think your dad might want your help eating his own dinner afterwards…."

"I really wish I could eat pizza with you guys…."

"I think Dave has cooked you something with pasta that looks just as good as the pizza…"

Jack wriggled out of his dad's hold on him, climbed off the bed and ran into the bathroom to wash his hands quickly, his stomach rumbling like mad with hunger and the thought of pizza.

He managed to beat Jessica down the stairs and ran and sat at the table so quickly that even Dave was amazed to see him appear! The table was laid for 3 people.

Jessica appeared at the kitchen door.

"Jack I know your hungry buddy, but before we eat, you have to say goodbye to your Aunt Penny and Uncle Spencer. They're upstairs saying goodbye to your dad, but when they come down, they are going back to their homes. I promise you that as soon as they have left, we can all eat together."

"Okay…."

Jack reluctantly got up from the table, still unable to take his eyes off of Dave's amazing looking and smelling pizza sitting on the side. He was wondering if the whole huge pizza could fit into his stomach when Reid and Garcia returned downstairs. Jack hugged them goodbye, thanking Spencer again for his help in getting the 2 A's on his homework and for his help with the homework that night. The second they left, Jack was back sitting at the the table staring longingly at the pizza, anxiously waiting for his Aunt Jess and Uncle Dave to come back into the kitchen so he could start eating.

Jessica and Dave walked into the kitchen to see Jack staring at the pizza on the side whilst bouncing in his seat at the table.

"Can we please eat now Aunt Jess? I don't think I can wait much longer…."

"Okay buddy, let me serve you some. Jess, why don't you sit down and I'll get you some as well?"

"Thanks Dave." Jessica sat at the table next to the bouncing hungry boy and Dave put a large slice of homemade cheese pizza on 3 plates and put one in front of Jessica first, then one in front of the bouncing hungry Jack and then sat down himself with the 3rd plate.

"Why did you serve Aunt Jess first Uncle Dave?"

"I have a rule about ladies first, so your Aunt Jessica deserved to be served first."

"Can I please start?"

"Tuck right in Jack. I hope you enjoy it!"

Jack picked up his knife and fork, the piece being too big for him to eat otherwise, and eagerly cut into the pizza, stuffing it into his mouth. He tried to say something with his mouth full of pizza before Jess reminded him about eating with food in his mouth. He swallowed his mouthful of pizza before trying to speak again.

"Uncle Dave this is the best pizza EVER!"

"I'm glad you like it Jack! There's more if you want it!"

"Dave, this pizza is divine! Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome Jess. Both of you eat as much as you want. I cooked it for you."

The pizza was so good that, not only did all 3 of them have a second large slice but somehow Jack managed half of a 3rd large slice!, which Dave helped the boy finish off.

"That was soo awesome Uncle Dave!"

"Your welcome Jack, buddy. Now do you think your dad is ready for his dinner yet?"

"Yeah, I bet he is. Shame he can't eat any of this amazing pizza though…"

"Ahh…but this chef cooked him up something just as good that won't hurt his stomach."

"Aunt Jess, can I feed daddy his dinner again?"

"It's okay with me, but you'll have to ask him…"

"May I please be excused so I can go ask daddy while you bring up his food Uncle Dave?"

"Sure thing buddy. In fact your Aunt Jessica will bring it up. I'm gonna just do the dishes and clean up in here, then I'll be up to see if he likes my food."

"You're the most awesome cook ever Uncle Dave!"

"Thank you Jack, but what about your dad and Aunt Jess? Surely they are good cooks too?"

"Yeah. Dad makes the best chilli, Aunt Jess makes the best mac n cheese but you make the best pizza and that other food you made us the other night. What was it called again Aunt Jess? I keep forgetting…"

"Lasagne."

"Yeah, you make the best lasagne and best pizza."

"How was Uncle Will's cooking yesterday? I heard he's a good cook too."

"His food was almost as good as yours. He makes the best spaghetti car…carbon…..spaghetti with cheese sauce and ham."

"Do you mean spaghetti carbonara Jack?"

"Yeah, that's it! I have to go ask dad if he'll let me feed him again…."

Jack got up from the table and walked towards the kitchen door before turning around.

"Thanks Uncle Dave! That pizza was AWESOME!"

"Your welcome!"

"And Uncle Dave….?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Don't forget I still have to teach you and Uncle Morgan fighting games with my action figures when you are both here on Sunday!"

With that Jack ran up the stairs.

"I can't believe he hasn't forgotten…."

"Looks like you and Morgan know what your doing on Sunday afternoon now…."

Dave groaned, getting up to serve some pasta with salmon and chicken into a bowl for Aaron.

Upstairs Jack was telling his dad all about how delicious Dave's homemade pizza was. His dad had already told him he'd really like Jack to feed him his dinner again, which made Jack smile. He picked up the 2 pieces of paper Jack had left with him earlier when Jessica entered carrying the tray with his dinner and water on it. Jack placed the lap tray over his dad's legs before Jessica laid the tray on top.

"Hey Jess, could you do me a favour and stick these to the fridge in prime place. I want everyone to see how smart my buddy really is and also want them to know just how proud I am of him for doing such a good job!"

"I'd was going to stick them on the fridge anyway. They are proof that your son really is so smart!"

"You both think I'm smart like you daddy?"

"Yeah, maybe even smarter!"

"No one's smarter than you dad, apart from Uncle Spencer, but he's a genius! Don't worry Aunt Jess, I think you're just as smart as my dad!"

"Aww, thank you buddy!"

"Yeah thanks Jack. Now, I'll leave you two alone so you can help your dad eat his dinner. I'll be downstairs with Uncle Dave if either of you two boys need anything okay?"

"We'll be fine Jess."

"Just give one of us a shout Jack when your dad has finished his food and we'll be up to collect the tray. Okay?"

"Okay Aunt Jess!"

Jessica left as Jack carefully climbed onto the other side of the bed and started to spoon feed his dad.

As Jessica helped Dave clean the kitchen, even though he had tried but failed to persuade her he would do it himself, they talked about the weekend. Jessica told them how on a Saturday she and Jack often slept til about 8 and on a Sunday when he had soccer and she took him to his games he got up about 7 and, as the game started about 10.30, they often left the house just after 10, but were back in time for lunch, unless they had stopped somewhere to eat on the way home.

They were just finishing cleaning the kitchen, when Jack called from upstairs. Both of them went upstairs. Whilst Dave picked up the tray, he noticed Aaron looked a little uncomfortable.

"Aaron you okay?"

"Yeah, Jess could you take the tray downstairs for Dave? I have to….."

"Oh right. Jess would you mind leaving this in the kitchen for me? I'll be down to wash the dishes in a minute but I'll just help Aaron with…."

"Sure." She took the tray from Dave and went downstairs. Dave took the lap try off of Aaron's legs and Aaron went to start getting off the bed. Jack looked and watched, confused as to why his dad was trying to get out of bed when he was supposed to stay in bed.

"Dad, where are you going? You have to stay in bed."

"Its okay Jack. Daddy just needs to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

Jack watched Dave help his dad stand up and walk out of the room. Dave helped him to use the bathroom before taking him back to bed. Jack smiled when he saw his Uncle Dave helping his dad walk back into the room.

"Feel better daddy?"

"Yeah. Sorry buddy but I really had to go."

"That's okay daddy. I know even you have to use the potty."

Dave smiled at Jack's childish reference to telling his dad that he knew that even Aaron had to the toilet at times.

Dave helped Hotch back into a sitting position in bed and went downstairs to find Jessica had washed, dried and put away the dishes Aaron had used.

"When did he last take a pain pill?"

"He took one at 12 when he woke up and then at 4."

Jessica got a pain pill and a antibiotic pill out of the bottles and then filled a clean glass with fresh water. Having nothing else to do, Dave followed Jess up the stairs.

"Would you like me to run the little guy a bath?"

"That'd be great. Thanks Dave. He loves having some of the Captain America bubble bath in it."

Whilst Jessica took the pills and water into Aaron, Dave went into the bathroom and began to run Jack a bath, making sure he poured some of the Captain America bubble bath solution in.

As Jack watched Aaron swallowing the pills, Jessica looked over to her nephew.

"Jack, Uncle Dave is running you a bath. Why don't you go get your pyjamas and go get ready. I told him to put some of your Captain America bubbles in it for you."

"Okay daddy. I'll be back soon."

Jack jumped off the bed and ran into his bedroom to get his Captain America pyjamas before going towards the bathroom, where his Uncle Dave was just coming out from.

"Your bath's all ready for you buddy."

"Thanks Uncle Dave!"

He watched Jack go into the bathroom and shut the door before going back into Aaron's room, where he found Aaron and Jess talking.

"Erm...Jess, I hate to interrupt but you wouldn't mind if I watched some TV downstairs would you? Jack's having a bath and I don't want to disturb you two."

"Sure. You never need to ask to watch TV Dave or do anything else you want to whilst in my house. For the next couple days whilst your staying here, this home is also your home."

"Thank you Jess. I'll be downstairs if you need to get up at all Aaron, okay? Jess, whilst I'm here, I'll happily get up to help him in the night. I'll also happily help him use the bathroom whenever he needs so you can just relax and Aaron won't have to feel embarrassed about you helping him in that way. You can just relax and enjoy spending time with both of them and I'll be here to help him and take care of you guys but at the same time I'll try and give you guys all the time alone you want. Anyway I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Thanks Dave."

"Erm…I'm right here….and I don't mind either of you helping me to….."

"You might still prefer me helping you out if you have to do more than number 1…."

"Er…yeah…..but for a simple pee, I'm okay with Jessica helping me out."

"Okay I'll let you decide during the day but I insist on being the one to get up if you have to go in the night okay?"

"Thanks Dave. Now go ahead and watch whatever you want on TV…"

"Yeah but just try and keep it above board, at least until my son goes to bed would you…."

"Hey I'm not the one who watches that kind of stuff when we are in hotel rooms on a case…."

"That was one time…and its not my fault the telly was broke on all the other channels and its not my fault either that the walls were thin enough for you to hear the TV!"

"Erm…actually I'm used to hearing it coming from your room whenever we are on a case and have adjoining single rooms…."

Aaron's face went bright red.

"I am NOT having this conversation with Jess in the room and my son in the house!"

"Aaron, I never knew you enjoyed watching porn!" Jessica kept her voice to a whisper so that Jack wouldn't hear.

"I don't at home! It'll be too risky with Jack there…." Aaron's face was still bright red with embarrassment as he whispered back.

"Hey, hadn't you guys just returned from a case before Aaron collapsed?"

"Yeah, and we had single rooms at the hotel then…."

"Hey I'm a man who lost his wife 4 years ago, never see's his supposed girlfriend, and is a single dad to an 8 year old boy who takes all my attention and energy when I'm at home and when I'm at home but not with him the rest of my time is spent in the office with you guys or in annoying meetings. So what do you expect David Rossi? I know you indulge in that area when your in your mansion by yourself anyway! But I REALLY don't want to have this conversation any more! Not in front of my sister in law and with a little boy in the bathroom down the hall…."

"You started it Aaron! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be downstairs…."

Dave left and Jess couldn't help but stare at her brother in law who had just been forced to admit that he watched adult porn when he was alone in his hotel room away on a case….she never would have thought Aaron Hotchner, her brother in law, would do anything like that….

Aaron tried to distract himself from looking at Jess by draining the glass of water by his bed.

Aaron was saved by Jack running back into the room, his hair wet and tossled and wearing his Captain America pyjamas. Jack never noticed his dad's red face from embarrassment.

"I'm all clean daddy! And I cleaned my teeth!"

"Well done buddy! Erm…Jessica could I please have some more water….." He was still embarrassed that she had found THAT out.

"Sure."

"Hey buddy, why don't you go get your dad a book to read to you?"

Jack ran out of the room and as Jessica picked up the empty glass, she leant down and whispered in his ear so that Jack, wouldn't hear anything.

"Don't worry Aaron. I don't think anything less of you. You are a guy after all who, besides his son and work, never really gets to be with his girlfriend…I know loads of guy friends who watch that stuff too, even ones who have wives!"

She left the room, leaving Aaron speechless. He recovered in time when Jack ran back into the room clutching a book.

"Daddy will you read me this book?"

"Sure buddy! Get into bed with your old dad!"

Aaron lay and read the book with Jack snuggled up next to him, all the while, thinking of ways to get his revenge on that David Rossi!

Aaron had only just finished the book when he looked at his son and realised he was asleep. Jessica returned at that moment with a fresh glass of water, saw Jack fast asleep and moved him so that he lay properly in the other side of the bed.

"You know while Dave is here if you ever want the bed alone for a night, Dave can move Jack into my bed and we'll tell him that he accidently hit your stomach in his sleep in the night and you decided it would be better if he was moved to my bed for the rest of the night….same goes when Morgan is here…."

"Erm…thanks but I think I'll pass….."

"Okay but the offer is there….do you want to stay sitting or would you rather lie down whilst I shower?"

"I'm okay for now thanks…."

He sat there watching his sleeping son, wondering how he would ever live down the fact Jess knew he watched porn whist he was away on a case! Every time from now on when he returned from a case away to pick up his son, would he ever be able to look her in the eye again. He'd already decided he'd get Dave and then Morgan to help him use the bathroom whilst they were here for the next few days as, even though he'd been okay up until now with Jess helping him out that way, he wasn't sure if he could face her taking him to the bathroom knowing she knew THAT!


	12. Chapter 11

That night, after Dave had helped him use the bathroom before both he and Jess had turned in for the night, Aaron had a hard time getting to sleep, knowing he had to face Jessica tomorrow and every day after that.

He eventually nodded off to sleep, being woken with a start early the next morning by urgent pressure in his bladder. He looked at his cell phone and saw that it said only 3am. Not wanting to wake his son or have Jessica help him, he quietly dialled Dave's cell phone until Dave picked up, at which point he rang off, knowing that Dave would see it was him calling, knowing he needed Dave's help.

Dave appeared in the doorway in pyjama trousers and a t-shirt. Both men kept their voices low so that they wouldn't wake a sleeping Jack.

"Hey Dave, sorry to wake you but I really need to go."

"Sure. No problem. Come on…."

Dave helped him get up out of bed, trying to be careful not to wake the sleeping boy next to him and helped Aaron to use the bathroom before taking him back to his bed.

"Thanks man. I'm sorry I had to get you up." Aaron whispered as Dave tucked the man back into bed.

"No problem buddy. That's what I'm here for. Good night."

"Night."

Dave, before he returned to Jack's bed to sleep, used the bathroom himself, before he went back to bed. He had set his alarm for 7am so that he could start making the family a cooked breakfast early.

The next morning Dave was woken by his alarm. The rest of the house was still quiet. He quickly got up, and had a quick shower and brushed his teeth before going downstairs to make a start on breakfast. Whilst he was downstairs, having realised he would need help getting Aaron showered and shaved, he called, first Will, then Alex, for her husband, then Reid, then Morgan. Unfortunately, being a Saturday morning no one could help him out. He knew he would have to tell Aaron that he needed help and Jess would have to help him get Aaron showered and shaved. He knew the man would NOT be best pleased, which is why he would wait until after breakfast and after he had spoken to Jessica.

Dave began cooking a breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and sausages. He knew Aaron would not be able to eat most of it but he figured he might be able to handle some scrambled eggs on toast.

At near 8 o clock, Jessica woke up, smelling some strange but delicious smells, like someone was cooking breakfast. After using the bathroom and popping her head into Aaron's room where both boys were still asleep, she went downstairs. She had noticed Jack's door was open but Dave wasn't sleeping in the bed. That, and the smells, could only mean one thing – Dave Rossi was in her kitchen cooking them all breakfast.

She found Dave in the kitchen busy cooking.

"Morning Dave! I never expected this!"

"Well I thought I'd treat you guys seeing as it's a Saturday and I'm here. I know Aaron probably won't be able to eat the bacon or sausages but I thought he might be okay with something simple like scrambled egg on toast."

"Sure, that would probably be okay for him. Did you sleep okay in Jack's bed?"

"Yeah, I had to get up at 3 to help Aaron use the bathroom but apart from that, I had a good sleep. Before Jack gets up I need to talk you though…"

"Sure, whats up?"

"The thing is, Aaron still needs a lot of help, but when we worked the rota out, I didn't realise how much help he'd need showering and shaving. Since he's been here, there have had to be 2 people to help get him undressed, take off his bandages, in and out of the shower, dried off, shaved, re dressed and to put on clean bandages and I'm not sure I can do it all on my own so I called everyone but no one can come help me and it wouldn't be fair on Morgan as he's here 4 days in a row from tomorrow. So he either has 2 options, go without today or you helping me. I know its a lot to ask…"

"Sure I'll be happy to help. Jack can be down here watching cartoons so he won't see anything."

"Thanks Jess. I'm sorry I have to ask you. I just hope Aaron would be okay with it…."

"Well if he wants to shower and shave and have his bandages changed, he won't have any choice…."

Aaron and Jack stirred awake at the same time. He really needed to use the bathroom but could hear both of them downstairs talking. Jack was climbing out of bed.

"Hey Jack, after you use the bathroom can you ask your Uncle Dave to come up here?"

"Okay daddy"

A couple of minutes later, Jessica and Dave heard Jack coming down the stairs. He could smell something delicious! He walked sleepily into the kitchen.

"Morning Jack!"

"Morning Uncle Dave. Morning Aunt Jess."

"Morning buddy."

"Uncle Dave daddy's awake and he says he wants you to go up to see him…."

"It's okay Dave, your busy. I'll go. I can take his pills and some water up while I'm at it."

Jessica quickly collected Aaron's morning pills and filled a clean glass with fresh water and went upstairs.

Meanwhile Aaron was lying there wondering what was taking Dave so long to come up when he heard someone come up the stairs. He was surprised to see Jessica appear at his door, seeing as he has specifically asked Dave to come up.

"Morning Aaron. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah. Where's Dave?"

"He's busy downstairs cooking breakfast. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah but I was hoping he'd help me…."

"Why don't you want me to?"

"Well you know about, you know, and I think it might be more embarrassing now that you know that when you help me."

Jessica lowered her voice so that Jack wouldn't hear.

"Aaron, your not still embarrassed about THAT are you? I mean I don't care that you do that. I understand that you're a guy and have those needs and urges just like any other guy I know. I really don't think any less of you for that! Your life is so busy with being a single dad, having a busy job and everything that I'm surprised you even have time for a girlfriend. Now you have one that you hardly ever get to be with but your still a man….Anyway I reckon Dave, Derek, even Reid, well perhaps not Reid, watch that from time to time and they don't have all the stuff you have in your life to do besides taking care of themselves. Every guy I've known has either watched or still enjoys watching that stuff. I promise I still see you as the same person and I still feel the same way about you as I did before I knew. As long as its legal stuff, then no one cares what a man watches or what he…er…does. So stop being a baby and get over it bro!"

She could see Aaron was clearly squirming with need for the bathroom.

"Now lets go before you have an accident in my guest bed! Okay?"

"Hey I'm a grown man not a kid. I haven't had an accident since I was a kid!"

"Yeah but from the looks of your squirming about, unless you get to the bathroom soon, you will have one!"

"Okay mom, I give in! Can we just get this over with? I really have to go!"

Aaron reluctantly let Jess help to use the bathroom. If he hadn't been so desperate to go, he might of waited til Dave was able to come up to help him. He was glad when he had finished and was sitting back in bed. He swallowed all the pills and realised he could smell the delicious smells of Dave cooking breakfast. She left him to his thoughts and, after getting dressed, went downstairs to get herself her morning cup of coffee.

She found Jack sitting at the table sipping a glass of milk.

"Jack, why don't you go get washed and dressed? Uncle Dave's almost got breakfast ready."

"Can I eat mine upstairs with dad again?"

"Sorry buddy I'm afraid not. But I bet he'll let you feed him his scrambled eggs on toast afterwards…then you can lie with him all day and spend the whole day with your dad."

"Okay…"

"Hey Jack, you'd better be quick. It'll be ready soon and I might end up eating your breakfast if you don't come down in time…."

"But I'm starving….."

"Even after all that pizza you ate last night?"

"Like dad says, I'm a growing boy. I needed all that pizza to grow to be a strong superhero like my dad so I can catch bad guys and save people!"

"Well if the superhero wants his power food then he'd better be fast getting dressed, otherwise we'll eat it ALL!"

Jack ran upstairs to get washed and dressed, his hungry stomach rumbling. He was back at the table in an instant.

"Jack, what do you want to drink, milk, orange juice or apple juice?"

"Can I some orange juice Aunt Jess?"

"You sure can!"

Jess served him a glass of orange juice while Dave put food onto 3 plates and they sat down and ate the delicious breakfast.

Afterwards, whilst Jack was upstairs feeding his dad scrambled eggs on toast, Dave and Jessica cleaned the kitchen together. Both talked in low voices so that Jack didn't hear them.

"Dave, you know that conversation we had last night with Aaron?"

Dave was confused. The last conversation he had had with both Jessica and Aaron was about watching T.V and joking about how he knew Aaron, when out of town on a case and when they shared adjoining single rooms, watched adult porn, to which Aaron was highly embarrassed to be talking about in front of Jessica.

"The one about me asking you permission to watch you TV?"

"Yeah...Well he was still so embarrassed that I found out that he was reluctant to let me help him use the bathroom when he had to go this morning."

"I didn't think he'd remember THAT!"

"Yeah, well, I think the only reason he let me in the end was because he was desperate to go."

"That might make persuading him about the shower more tricky…."

Dave thought for a minute and decided how they could get Jack out of the house for a while whilst they got Aaron showered.

"As long as he agrees to let you help me, I have an idea of getting Jack out of the house so we won't have to worry about him seeing anything or even being here."

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna see if I can get Morgan to say take him to the park to play with Clooney. I'll make sure he knows that it would have to sound like his idea when he talks to Aaron though."

Dave dialled into his phone.

"Hey Morgan its me."

"Rossi man. I'm seeing you tomorrow and you only called me yesterday. Can you not go ONE day without speaking to me? I mean I have a life too you know…."

"Sorry Morgan. I wanted to ask you a favour…."

"Rossi man, I'm there for the next 4 days in a row, which I was partially bullied into doing you know. I love the guy and all but I am not covering for you today…."

"Its not for me. Its about Jack….

The minute he knew the favour was for his favourite little guy, he instantly changed his mind.

"What about my little man Jack? I thought he was spending the whole day with Hotch."

"He is but we'd like to get him out of the way for an hour or so we can talk to Hotch and get him showered and shaved and things. We'd rather Jack not be in the house for that and also so he doesn't see any of it. I was thinking that you take Clooney to the park and invite Jack to go with you. I know he'd love to run around the park and play with Clooney…."

"Hey Clooney, what do you say, you wanna invite Jack man to go with us to play in the park?"

Dave heard barking in the background.

"I take it that's a yes then Clooney dude? Rossi, for Jack we'll do it. How long do you need me to keep him distracted and out of the house for?"

"An hour or so? I can text you when we've finished sorting Hotch out."

"Sure. Wait, you know how to text?"

"Yes Morgan. I'm not like dark age Reid. I CAN use a cell to text and call."

Do you want me to ask him?"

"Yeah, we need you to make the idea come from you instead of us."

"I can do that. Oh and Rossi?"

"What is it Morgan?"

"You'll owe me for this one…I'm missing half a game on TV for you….."

Morgan hung up the phone on Dave before he could reply.

Jack was just finishing feeding his dad when Aaron's cell phone rung. He managed to stop his son feeding him to answer his phone. Picking it up, he saw that it was Morgan.

"Hotchner"

"Hey boss, its me Morgan. Is Jack there today?"

"Yeah, he's here right now feeding me scrambled eggs on toast and doing a great job of it. Why?"

"I was planning on heading to the park with Clooney in a bit and I was wondering, as long as its okay with you, whether he'd like to join us. I know he loves Clooney and Clooney loves him. I'll keep both of them safe and under control and he can run around and play ball and Frisbee with Clooney and have a good time. I'm sure it would wear them both out."

"Hang on Morgan, I'll put you on speaker so you can ask him."

Hotch held out the phone and put it on speaker.

"Morgan your on with both of us. Buddy Morgan wants to ask you something so listen carefully okay?"

"Okay daddy. Hi Uncle Morgan."

"Hey little man Jack. Me and Clooney were gonna head to the park for a while to play ball and Frisbee and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. Clooney would love to play with you."

Hotch saw the same face he had seen on Thursday when Will had asked him if he wanted to go over and play with Henry after school on Friday.

"Buddy, why don't you go play with Clooney? It'll only be for an hour or so and I'll be right here when you get back I promise…."

"Hey Jack, I'll even buy you an ice cream while we're at the park…."

"Are you sure you won't mind if I go play with Clooney daddy?"

"Of course not. I trust Uncle Morgan to keep you safe, your only going to the park and it'll only be for a little while."

"Okay Uncle Morgan I'll come…"

"Can you be ready in say an hour Jack? Me and Clooney will pick you up in my car."

"Yeah. Thanks Uncle Morgan."

"Hotch can I speak to only you again?"

"Sure, hold on"

Hotch took the phone off speaker and held it to his ear.

"Go on your off speaker"

"I just wanted to say that I promise I'll keep him safe. He won't leave my sight at any time and, if anyone tries anything, I'll have my gun, cuffs and credentials with me so I can either arrest or shoot them! No one will mess with my little man Jack I promise!"

"Don't worry Morgan I trust you to keep him safe. Thank you though. I think it'll do him good to be able to run round in the park with Clooney."

"Okay Hotch, I have to go but I'll see you guys in about an hour."

"Okay. Bye."

Jack finished feeding his dad the remaining couple of bites of food before calling to the adults downstairs. Both Dave and Jessica came up the stairs.

"You finished Aaron?"

"Yeah. Morgan just called and invited Jack to go with him and Clooney to the park for about an hour or so I convinced him to go. He'll be here to pick up Jack in about an hour."

"That's nice of him. Hey Jack, why don't you go watch cartoons downstairs? Me and Uncle Dave need to talk to your dad about something…."

"How long can I watch them for daddy?" Hotch smiled, knowing he and Jess tried to limit the amount of time Jack spent in front of the TV and so only let him watch cartoons for so long each day.

"Seeing as we need to talk buddy and seeing as you haven't watched any TV since I've been home then you can watch them for at least the time we are talking. How about that?"

"Thanks daddy."

Jack went downstairs. Jessica put the tray and lap tray on the floor and they waited til they heard the TV turn on. For once they were glad Jack liked to have the volume up louder than he should have.

"So what's up?"

"It's about getting you showered and shaved…"

"Yeah, you're here Dave so what's the problem…."

"Well you've had 2 guys help you each day before today and I don't think I can manage it on my own."

"So, call one of the other guys to come help you…"

"I called Will. J.J's not well and he has to be there for both her and Henry. I called Alex to see if her husband could come over. Apparently they're going out somewhere for the day. I even called Reid but he's going to the science convention today…."

"What about Morgan. I know he's taking Jack and Clooney to the park…."

"Well he's here for the next 4 days in a row so it wouldn't be fair on him. Plus he's taking Jack out of the house which makes things easier for getting you showered and shaved…."

Aaron could start to see where Dave was going with this….

"You mean…Oh no….no way! I'm sorry Jess I do love you as a sister but THAT. I'll go without if it means you can't shower me by yourself!"

"Aaron, I hate to be rude but you do smell, plus those bandages need to be changed."

"I am not taking my clothes off in front of my sister in law Dave!"

"Aaron, if you don't let me help Dave then we can just leave you in this bed all day and night until Morgan arrives in a little under 24 hours by yourself and you won't be able to get up even to use the bathroom….nor will you get food or water and we'll make sure we keep Jack downstairs and we'll tell him your sleeping all day. We can find ways of keeping him distracted…."

"So you'd force me stay in this bed, force me to hold on for the bathroom for 24 hours, and withhold food and water and keep my son away from me for the whole time if I won't let you help Dave get me showered and shaved?"

"Yep. And we'll withhold pain meds."

"You know that all could be classed as cruel, inhumane torture…."

"I know and, if we have to do all that and you end up having an accident, you'll lie covered in your own waste all the time…."

"That's just not giving me a choice….."

"Nope. So what do you say?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Good boy!"

"Hey I am not a kid nor am I a dog!"

"When you act like you are by refusing to co operate, you act like a kid!"

"Jess, just promise me one thing?"

"What's that Aaron?"

"You won't look down there?" Aaron pointed towards his privates.

"Um…I hate to break it to you bro but I've seen them when I had to help you yesterday morning…I only pretended I wasn't looking to avoid embarrassing you at the time. Anyway what do I do for a job?"

"You're a nurse…."

"Yeah and I'm used to bathing and showering male patients. We may have known each other for years, I may be family and we may be like brother and sister Aaron but at the moment you are my patient and I'm your nurse carer."

"Can we at least wait until Jack's out of the house before we start?"

"Sure. In fact that might make getting you dressed and undressed easier."

"How's that then Dave?"

"Well with only us three in the house, we can dress and undress you in here instead of in the more cramped bathroom space. There'll be no one we have to hide from."

"You mean make me walk to and from the bathroom in the nude?"

"Yeah buddy…."

Aaron was silent, not knowing what to say. Having Jess having to help get him showered and shaved was bad enough but to walk to and from the bathroom naked was even worse.

Jack was oblivious to the conversation the adults were having upstairs. He was just engrossed in watching Batman and Robin fighting bad guys.

Having finally won their battle, Dave and Jess left Aaron alone and went downstairs. Morgan text Dave to say he was 15 minutes away.

Dave went into the lounge.

"Hey Jack, Uncle Derek will be here in 15 minutes. Shouldn't you go brush your teeth and maybe use the bathroom so your ready for when he comes to get you?"

"Yeah."

Jack ran upstairs, leaving Dave to turn off the TV. After brushing his teeth and using the bathroom, Jack went into see his dad before his Uncle Derek arrived to pick him up.

"Hey buddy. Enjoy your cartoons?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me watch some daddy."

"Your welcome. I should think your Uncle Derek will be here to pick you up quite soon so why don't you go brush your teeth and use the bathroom?"

"I've just done both! Just before I came upstairs Uncle Dave said Uncle Derek would be here in 15 minutes."

"Good boy! You wanna climb up so your old dad can have a cuddle before you go play with Clooney?"

"Yeah!"

Jack climbed on the bed and snuggled up close next to his dad. Whilst Jack was in with Aaron and they waited for Morgan to pick Jack up, Jess went and got the bathroom ready for Aaron's shower and shave.

A few minutes after Jack had climbed onto his dad's bed, there was a knock at the door and Dave answered it.

"Hey Rossi, so where's little man Jack? I got Clooney waiting in the car…."

"He's upstairs with Aaron."

"I'm just gonna go upstairs to say hi to the boss man anyway so I'll go get him."

Morgan went upstairs to see Aaron and Jack cuddling on the bed.

"Hey boss. Hey Jack, you ready to come play with Clooney?"

"Yeah."

He gave his dad a big hug goodbye.

"I love you buddy. I'll see you later. Have a good time but stay with Uncle Derek and do exactly what he tells you okay?"

"I will dad. I love you too!"

Jack climbed off the bed and walked to Morgan who held out a hand.

"Don't worry Hotch. He'll be fine and if I lose him you can shoot me with my own gun. Okay?"

"I'll hold you to that Morgan….Bye buddy. Have a good time….."

"Bye dad!" Jack took hold of Morgan's hand and went downstairs. After waiting for Jack to put on his shoes and jacket, they went out to Morgan's car where Morgan strapped Jack in the back seat. Clooney was in the boot with a dog guard stopping him from jumping over to where Jack sat. Just before he had driven off, he had gotten a text from Rossi saying 'Don't come back until I text you. Rossi."

Once they were safely away, Rossi locked the front door and he and Jess went upstairs to Hotch.

"Okay Aaron, lets get started so we can be done before Jack comes home…."

"Fine but remember Dave, you got twice the paperwork from now until Christmas! And Jess, please don't look…."

They helped Aaron swing his legs over the side of the bed.

Dave began taking off his socks, whilst Jess helped him pull of his t-shirt. That done, they stood him up.

"Dave can you at least deal with my underpants and trousers part of both undressing and redressing?"

"Sure Aaron. Jess will you keep him up whilst I slide them off?"

Jess supported Aaron standing whilst Dave pulled his pyjama trousers and underpants down to around his ankles before slipping them off his feet, one foot at a time.

"We'll deal with the bandage changes while we're in the bathroom. Dave went into the bathroom to wait whilst Jess slowly walked a naked Aaron out of the room and across to the bathroom. Not even when he had stayed at her house before had Aaron ever been naked apart from when he was in the shower or the guest room. He had dressed and undressed in the bathroom or changed quickly in the bedroom, both times with the doors closed. Once during a stay he had showered before realising he had forgotten to bring trousers and underpants into the bathroom with him. Not only that but his pyjama trousers had somehow become drenched in water when they had accidently fallen in the bath in which someone had left water in…..He had had to wrap a towel securely around his waist and had had to run to his bedroom before Jessica appeared. That was the only time he had been anywhere near nude in her hallway. He hadn't known but Jessica had been in her room and had seen her brother in law run out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and into the guest bedroom. Since then he had taken to taking his whole go bag into the bathroom with him whenever he had a shower at Jessica's house.

Jessica had caught sight of her brother in law once when he had accidently left his door open slightly. He had been changing out of his clothes and into his pyjamas with his back to the slightly open door and she had been in her bedroom across the hallway. She had seen him strip off his clothes and had caught sight of him naked before his slid his t-shirt and pyjama trousers on. Once in the bathroom Dave took over supporting Aaron upright, first letting the man relieve himself into the toilet and then whilst Jessica, being a nurse carefully removed his bandages. Even though the others had said the wounds still looked bad, Jessica, being a trained nurse could see they were healing up pretty well, although, as this had been the first time she had seen his surgery wounds, they had shocked her.

Aaron had to endure the embarrassment of having Jessica and Dave help him in and out of the shower. Whilst he was in the shower, Jessica had changed his sheets. As he had before, once Aaron sat on the towel covered stool, he handed Aaron a towel to dry his privates with himself. For Aaron, doing this with 2 guys in the room had been bearable but he was embarrassed to dry that area with Jessica standing over him and had to pretend she was not in the room whilst he did it as quickly as possible. Jessica dried his top half, whilst Dave did the other end of him. Then, after Dave had given him a shave, they stood him up and held him up whilst he painfully patted dry his stomach wounds. Jessica watched him visibly wincing and, knowing her brother in law's high tolerance for pain, knew how much they must still be hurting him for him to show pain. Jessica then expertly covered and wrapped fresh bandages on Aaron stomach. Once that was done they kept him upright whilst he brushed his teeth before walking him slowly back to the bedroom naked. Jessica held him upright in the bedroom whilst Dave helped Aaron put on clean underpants and pyjama trousers before sitting him down on the side of the bed and putting fresh socks on his feet. After helping him pull on a clean t-shirt, the 2 helped Aaron lie back down in bed. He slept for most of the rest of the morning.

That afternoon was spent with Jack lying with his dad on his bed whilst Aaron listened to his son read the book he had to read for homework.

That night, after a dinner of another lasagne for Jessica, Jack and Dave, which he had cooked knowing how much Jack had enjoyed it on Wednesday, and a dinner of spaghetti carbonara for Aaron, Jack and Aaron spent the whole evening cuddling and Aaron reading Jack a couple of books.

The next day, Sunday, the first part of the morning went as the morning before had and Dave cooked Jack, Jessica and himself some breakfast, again cooking Aaron scrambled eggs on toast.

After Morgan had arrive around 8, at around 8.30, whilst Jessica kept Jack distracted downstairs, Morgan and Dave helped Aaron go through the morning shower ritual, Dave changing his bed sheets whilst Aaron was showering.

Then, at 9.30 Dave and Jack began to get ready for Jack's soccer game, Jack changing into his soccer gear in his aunt's bedroom. Jessica didn't realise it but she would be shocked at the sight of Jack when he returned after the game….


	13. Chapter 12

At around half 11, there was a knock on the door. Morgan opened it to see a completely mud covered grinning boy and a weary muddy Dave Rossi.

"What happened to you 2?"

"Not only was the pitch really muddy but Jack and his team were so thrilled to win their game that they started to play fight on the pitch, having fun and rolling in as much mud as they could…"

"OH MY GOD!" Jessica came to the front door and saw Jack, covered from head to toe in mud and grinning as wide as he could.

"Hi Aunt Jess! We won!"

"Congratulations but why in the world are you so muddy?"

Dave recounted the story of their play fighting and mud rolling victory dances.

"You stay right there on that step and don't move. I'm gonna run you a bath but I think you may have to use the shower as well…."

Jessica quickly went to run Jack a larger than normal bath and put the shower head etc so that he could reach it. She put a set of clean clothes for him on his bed.

She soon reappeared downstairs. Jack was still standing on the doorstep.

"Take off your shoes and socks and go straight into the bathroom. Get in the shower first and wash off as much mud as you can before getting into the bath. I know you like to bath by yourself but I think one of us will have to come with you and scrub you clean...I know you may not want me so you can choose between Derek and Dave….

"Uncle Dave!"

"Dave would you mind helping him to clean every bit of mud off? There are clean clothes for him lying on what is normally his bed…"

"Sure."

Both of them slid off their shoes and Jack pulled off his socks. He went straight upstairs but, instead of going into the bathroom first, he decided to shock his dad. He pushed the door wide open and stood there grinning at his dad who was sitting up in the bed.

"Dad! I'm home! We won the game!"

Aaron couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen his son even half as dirty in Jack's whole life! Jack just stood there grinning widely.

"Hey Aaron. Jack's team won."

"Yeah he told me that…what in god's name happened to him?"

Dave recounted the story of Jack's team play fighting and mud rolling victory dances.

"You should see my car Aaron, it sort of looks a bit like a mud bath…"

"Buddy I think you may need help getting EVERY bit of mud off you know…"

"Uncle Dave said he'd help me."

"Thanks Dave. Now Jack buddy can you please go get in the bath so I can have a clean son again?"

Jack, with Dave behind him, ran into the bathroom, pulled off his clothes and showered off as much mud as he could before stepping out and climbing into the bath to wash the rest of the mud off. He sat and let Dave scrub the mud off his head, behind his ears and even his neck. Everywhere that wasn't covered by clothing seemed to have got caked in mud…..

By the time Jack was clean, the bath water was brown. Following his suggestion, Jack got back into the shower to get any remaining mud off before Dave wrapped him in a towel and, after using the bathroom, the boy went into his room to get dressed. As soon as she heard the bathroom door open Jessica ran upstairs to inspect the damage to the bathroom. The shower was filled with mud. Dave was running the bath out and cleaning out the tub. There was even mud all over the floor….

"I'll clean this up Jessica, if you could take Jack's soccer gear down to start soaking it that would be great. But maybe send Morgan up will you?"

"Sure, thanks Dave."

She carefully picked up Jack's mud caked soccer gear and, holding it out in front of her, she went downstairs wondering how she would ever get the stuff clean….

"Derek, Dave wants you upstairs…."

Derek went upstairs and found Dave cleaning a very muddy bathroom.

"Hey Morgan, maybe you could help me?"

"One kid did all this muddy mess?"

"Yeah. At least he's as clean as he can get for now…"

Together the men managed to clean the muddy bathroom. Jack, now fully clean and fully dressed, came out of the bathroom and saw both his uncles cleaning the muddy bathroom.

"Sorry I got so muddy Uncle Dave…."

"That's okay buddy. You and your team mates were celebrating and having fun…"

Jack went downstairs to find his Aunt Jessica, who was in the kitchen. She was pleasantly surprised at the change in Jack's appearance within half an hour.

"I'm all clean Aunt Jess. Sorry I got so muddy but me and my team were celebrating…."

"I'm just glad you had a good game and you won."

"Can I have a glass of orange juice? I'm thirsty."

"Of course buddy."

She gave Jack the glass and he drank it quickly.

"Now I'm clean, can I go lie with dad?"

"Of course now that you're clean you can…."

Jack ran upstairs and went into his dad's room.

"That's better. I can see you again now….So what was the end score buddy?"

"6 – 0"

"Six? Wow, how many did you score?"

"I got the last 4."

"Well done buddy! I'm proud of you. But, Jack, next time find another way to celebrate with your team rather than roll around in the mud, okay buddy?"

"Sure. Can I lie with you until lunch is ready?"

"I'd like nothing better. But how about you get us a book first so I can read to you? And maybe get one of the others to bring me up some more water?"

"Sure." Jack ran off downstairs.

"Aunt Jess, dad says can he have some more water?"

"Sure Jack, tell him I'll be right up."

Jack went upstairs again and on getting a book appeared a minute later with a book in hand and climbed onto the bed just as Jessica brought Aaron a large glass of water and a pill.

"You hungry Aaron?"

"Yeah."

"We'll cook you some lunch then…Jack lunch in about an hour okay?"

"Okay Aunt Jess. Is it okay if I stay up here with dad til then?"

"Of course Jack, apart from eating, you can stay with your dad all day."

"I have to teach them 2 about fighting with action figures this afternoon."

"Hey buddy, why don't you have them come upstairs? I'd love to watch you guys fighting it out…."

"Really?"

"Yes buddy, really."

"Cool! I'll be right back dad, I'm just gonna go tell them the afternoon plans…."

"Ok."

Jack jumped off the bed and ran downstairs where he found Morgan and Dave in the kitchen.

"Hey little man, all clean now?"

"Yeah" Jack smiled. "Uncle Derek thanks for helping me clean up."

"Your welcome Jack. I thought you were upstairs with your dad?"

"I was. I just came to tell both of you that this afternoon dad says you, Uncle Derek and me can play fighting with my action figures upstairs as he'd love to watch…"

"Can't wait Jack…" Derek didn't sound too happy but the boy didn't notice and ran back upstairs

Meanwhile upstairs Jessica stood talking to Aaron.

"I bet those two can't wait…."

"I'm sure. They're now probably dreading ever even thinking about playing with the figures last Wednesday…"

Jack returned and she left the room, leaving Jack and Aaron to cuddle up on the bed together so Aaron could start reading Jack the story.

"Rossi man I blame you!"

"Why? You were the one who decided to start playing with them…"

"No, I thought it was YOUR idea…"

"I distinctly remember it being yours Morgan so unless you want me to go upstairs and talk Hotch into assigning you all his paperwork for LIFE, you'd better just accept that I'm right. So just suck it up and put up with it for one afternoon…"

"It wasn't going to be too bad but now Hotch is going to be watching us AND laughing his head off at the sight of us playing like little kids!"

"Morgan, I hate to break it to you man, but quite often you ACT like a little kid…."

"I do NOT!" Morgan pouted like Jack did when he had a tantrum. Dave, having his phone hidden under the counter ready, pulled it up and snapped a shot of Morgan pouting like a kid in a tantrum.

"Classic!"

"Hey, you had that thing ready to shoot didn't you?"

"Yeah, showing it to Jack this afternoon…."

"You dare Rossi and I'll get my baby girl to put your credit back to the Ice Age."

"Morgan, you either play nice or Hotch can spend his days sitting relaxing while you do ALL his paperwork for the rest of your career. Plus this photo goes viral….."

Jessica walked in on the 2 of them arguing like little kids.

"You boys playing nice I hope?"

"Yes Ms Brooks!" Morgan replied

"Dave Aaron's hungry. If your not too busy…"

"I'll fix him something up whilst the little kid there starts the dishes…"

Morgan turned to start washing the dishes, knowing he'd lose any more arguments and end up drowning under paperwork if he carried on even trying to argue….

That afternoon was spent with Aaron and Jessica sitting in the bed trying their best not to laugh and giggle at the sight of their son and the 2 grown men, who were clearly not happy but putting on faces and acts for Jack's sake, playing fighting with Jack's action figures. The only time the 2 men got a break was halfway through the afternoon when they paused whilst Dave helped Aaron use the bathroom.

After cooking them, and Morgan, a delicious supper of spaghetti Bolognese, cooking Aaron a dish of chicken, pasta and a gentle cheese sauce and making Jack a sandwich for lunch the next day, Dave sadly packed his few things, changed his bed sheets for fresh ones for Morgan, said his goodbyes. Jack was really sad to see him leave but Dave promised to see him on Tuesday. He made sure to thank Jessica for letting him spend the last couple of nights there but also made sure to thank Jack for letting him use his bed.

Once Dave had gone, Morgan helped Jessica take care of Aaron and Jack until Jack's bath and bedtime, when the little guy fell asleep not long after his bath. Morgan had been sitting down stairs in the kitchen drinking coffee with Jessica.

"Thanks for letting me crash here."

"You deserve it, doing 4 days straight with Aaron. So it looked like you had fun with Dave and Jack this afternoon…." Jessica couldn't help but giggle at the memory of watching them playing.

"Er…yeah….So" he decided to try and change the subject "what time do you guy's get up in the morning for work and school?"

"I get up at 6 and wake Jack up about quarter to 7, unless he's already awake. But you don't have to wake up as early as me. I mean I can take care of Aaron's morning bathroom use on my own."

"I may not usually get up that early but I'll set my alarm as I insist on doing everything."

"If your sure…"

"Of course maam, I'm positive."

"You know Jessica or Jess is just fine. "

"Sorry, I just was raised in a house full of women and was raised to treat women with respect and courtesy."

"In that case your mom was a smart lady. But please, at least whilst your in my house, call me either Jessica or Jack. And you can call him Aaron if you want."

"If you don't mind Jessica, I'd feel too weird calling him Aaron. I'm too used to seeing him as my boss and calling him Hotch."

"Sure, just remember that in this house we prefer to keep things casual and act like a family rather than seeing him as your boss and you his subordinate. So, when you're here, please treat this as your home."

"Thank you Jessica. I can't belive Hotch has a sister in law as good as you."

"Aww…thanks Derek."

"Dave did say he'd kill me with paperwork if I let you even lift one finger though…so I'm the one to get up if Aaron needs to go to the bathroom in the night and I have to help him with everything and not let you have to worry about that…."

"Aww…thank you Derek."

Aaron was lying watching his sleeping son when he felt pressure in both ends of him again. Trying not to wake Jack, he sent Morgan a quick text saying 'send Jess up here asap."

Morgan saw the text but insisted Jessica stay whilst he went to see what Hotch needed.

"Hey Hotch, need the bathroom or something man?"

"I need the bathroom but you might want Jess to help me instead of you…."

"I'll be right back"

Morgan hurried downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Jessica, I know I said I insisted on helping Hotch every time but he has to...er…go…number…"

"2?"

"Yeah and I just still can't face doing that, not yet…."

"Sure, don't worry about it."

Aaron then had to endure the embarrassment of Jessica helping him use the bathroom and clean up afterwards but knew it was either her or Morgan and he knew Morgan would refuse.

When Jessica came back downstairs, she found Morgan sitting embarrassed at the table.

"Erm…thanks Jessica…."

"Its no problem. Just at the moment he needs someone to do it for him."

"I just can't believe your brother in law lets you wipe his arse…."

"Aaron knows he can't do it himself but I'm sure he can't wait for the day when he can go back to cleaning himself again…"

"I'd really hate to be in that guy's shoes at the moment…."

"Hopefully he'll start improving physically wise this week. I'm going to get Alex Blake's husband James to come round and give him a check over in the next couple of days though as he offered."

Around 10.30, whilst Jessica locked up and turned off lights downstairs, Morgan took Hotch a fresh glass of water and a pain pill and helped the guy use the bathroom before he turned in.

"Call my cell if you need to get up in the night man. I mean it, you even think about waking Jessica and I'll shoot you."

"Sure Morgan. And don't worry about earlier."


	14. Chapter 13

At around 2am Aaron woke with a start. He had been dreaming of Haley's murder, but this time Foyet was winning and was about to kill his son too. Needing to reassure himself that his son was still alive, he lay there in the half darkness watching his son sleeping and breathing. He felt intense pressure coming from his bladder and knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without attending to business first. He picked up his cell and rang Morgan's cell phone.

Morgan was sleeping when he was woken by his cell ringing. Groggily he reached for the phone and looked at the caller I.D hoping this wasn't Rossi phoning him at such an ungodly hour, because if it was then Rossi's life would not be worth living...

He saw that it was Hotch calling and so disconnected the call and forced himself awake. He looked at the clock and saw that it said only 2am. He groaned as he stumbled out of the nice warm bed and to Hotch's room. Without even having to say a word to each other, Morgan helped Hotch use the bathroom before returning the man to his bed. Although he was still half asleep, Morgan did notice that, compared to when he had first come home from hospital, Hotch wasn't leaning on him for support too much.

After tucking Hotch back into bed, Morgan stumbled, first to use the bathroom himself, and then back to Jack's bed where he fell asleep the minute he lay down.

The next morning at 6am, Morgan's blaring alarm woke him only for it to be whacked into silence with his hand. Morgan hated mornings so much that he often had to replace his alarm clocks quite a few times a year due to them being constantly bashed into silence or them being thrown across the room in his anger. He heard movement and then someone go into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the person come out of the bathroom Morgan pulled himself awake and dragged his body out of the nice warm cozy bed.

As Jessica went downstairs, she heard Morgan come out of Jack's room and go into the bathroom.

After using the bathroom himself, Morgan went to see if Hotch was awake. The guy was lying there watching Jack sleeping as Morgan knocked on and poked his head round the door.

"Morning boss" Morgan kept his voice to a whisper to avoid waking the kid "you need to visit the bathroom?"

"Morning, yeah Morgan thanks."

After helping the man use the bathroom, Morgan walked him back to his bed. He found that Hotch was barely leaning on him for support and was staying upright more on his own. He reckoned that within the next couple of days, Hotch could probably at least walk himself to and from the bathroom, although he would still need help doing anything that involved more than staying standing upright.

"Thanks Morgan. Why don't you go grab a shower and shave now before Jack gets up? I'll be okay be okay for a while now."

"Sure man. I won't be long…."

He left Hotch just watching Jack sleeping.

Within 20 minutes, Morgan reappeared in the room freshy showered and shaved and dressed in t-shirt and jeans.

"You okay here man if I go grab a coffee? I'll bring you up some water and pain pill when I'm down there…"

"Sure Morgan you go ahead. Oh and can you make sure you do Jack's lunch, save Jess doing it?"

"Sure. What's the little man have in his sandwich?"

"Peanut butter and jelly like always. He also has an apple, bag of crisps, and carton of juice for lunch. And put a 2nd apple and 2nd carton of juice in his lunchbox for his break time snack.

"Sure man, that sounds like a piece of cake…."

"Thanks Morgan. I know Jess has too much to do in the morning. So who else is coming today?"

"Pretty boy and baby girl. Tomorrow I'm being joined by Rossi dude and Blake."

"Oh right."

Just then Jessica came into the bedroom carrying a large glass of fresh water and Aaron's pills, which he happily took.

"I made you a coffee downstairs Derek. I'm just gonna go get dressed before work."

"Thanks Jessica. Like Hotch often says I really appreciate it."

"I don't always say that do I?"

"Too much man. See you in a minute though…."

Morgan went downstairs to drink the coffee and make Jack's lunch up. He hadn't eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in so long, he ended up making himself a sandwich when he made Jack's for his lunch and, as soon as Jack's lunch was packed up, he'd stood enjoying the quick sandwich. Jessica had come into the kitchen as he stood eating the PB&J sandwich.

"I hope that's not Jack lunch?..." She smiled and nodded at the sandwich.

"Don't worry. I made the little man a sandwich but I haven't eaten PB&J since I was a kid and I've forgotten just how good it really is…."

Meanwhile upstairs, at just after half 6, Jack stirred awake.

"Morning buddy. You have a good sleep?"

"Morning dad. Yeah was great. What time is it?"

"It's only just gone half 6 buddy but you'll have to get up soon for school."

Downstairs Morgan and Jessica were talking.

"I noticed Jessica that when I helped the guy last night and this morning, Hotch is leaning less and less on me as I help walk and he seems to be able to keep himself upright more and seems stronger."

"I think he is getting a lot better. Maybe in couple of days time he can take himself to and from the toilet but, as he still can't bend properly, he'll still need help cleaning up if he does more than simply pee. And he'll still help taking quick sit down showers for a while longer."

"Yeah I know but I think it'll do wonders for the guy if he can at least walk on his own and pee on his own."

"I have to agree with you there Derek. I was thinking about possibly getting Blake's husband James, whose a doctor to come him over after I get back from work to check him out and check on his wounds."

"Good idea. Tell you what, I'll call Blake today and get her to bring James round at say….what time?"

"Maybe before dinner at say between half 5 and 6?"

"Sure. Don't worry Jessica, James'll be here even if I have to drag the dude here myself…."

"Thanks Derek."

They heard Jack go into the bathroom upstairs so Jessica went to start getting both her boys' breakfasts ready only to find Morgan standing in her way stopping her.

"I got their breakfasts Jessica. You sit down and eat yours. I've been ordered not to let you lift a finger….What cereal does Hotch want? And which one does Jack eat?"

"Jack eats Captain Crunch like always. I forgot to ask Aaron what he wanted."

"Hang on then…."

Morgan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Hotch, who was surprised Morgan was calling him.

"Hotch, dude what do you want for breakfast?"

"I was wondering why you calling…er….weetabix will be fine."

"Sure. No problem dude."

He hung up and poured Jack some Captain Crunch and Hotch some Weetabix before adding milk to the bowls and, putting the bowls on the tray, along with some juice for Jack, Water for Hotch, a couple of spoons and some napkins, he took the tray upstairs.

Aaron was surprised to see Morgan carrying the breakfast tray into the room, just as Jack reappeared fully dressed.

"Hey buddy." Aaron looked at Jack "can you put the lap tray in place for Uncle Derek?"

"Sure."

The boy did so and the 2 Hotchners began to eat breakfast together again in bed.

The day went uneventfully, apart from Spencer also noticing Hotch's improvement and better strength. THE 2 men had helped Hotch shower, shave and dress like normal, again putting fresh bandages on his wounds, though they did both notice that, compared to before the weekend, the guy didn't seem to be in as much pain as he dried his wounds with a towel.

Morgan had called Blake mid morning.

"Hey Morgan? How's Hotch doing?"

"He's doing a lot better. Barely leaning on others for support when he walks. His wounds don't seem to be as painful either which is good. He's actually the reason I'm calling."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, James said he'd offer his doctor services didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. Why does he need a doctor?"

"Nah, just Jessica is asking if he can come round after she gets home and check him out and check his wounds and what not to make sure the guy really is doing okay…."

"Hang on a sec Morgan…."

"Hey James, Jessica wants you to go over later and give Hotch a check over, check his wounds are doing okay, etc."

"Sure. What time does she want me to go?"

"Morgan what time should he come?"

"Between half 5 and 6 okay with him?" She looked at her husband. "Yeah that's fine. I'll bring him round then with his doctor supplies."

"Thanks Blake. I'll tell Hotch. See you later and tomorrow…"

Morgan had gone upstairs to tell Hotch about James' visit.

"Hey boss, Blake's husband James, is, at Jessica's request coming round later to check you and your wounds out."

"Sure Morgan. Be good to see if a doctor thinks I'm doing as well as I think I'm doing."

Morgan had managed to cook Hotch a lunch of pasta with chicken and had decided to cook Jessica and Jack a simple dinner of chicken breast, potatoes, carrots and gravy as he wasn't nearly as good a cook as Rossi or Will. He would cook enough so he could also eat.

Apart from having to help Hotch use the bathroom a couple of times and also have Spencer, who he'd managed to convince to do it, help Hotch clean up after a BM. Luckily for him, Spencer had changed a couple of Henry's nappies in the past.

When J.J had dropped Jack off at 3.15, Morgan had been in the kitchen and Spencer and Garcia had been upstairs talking to Hotch.

Jack ran into the kitchen to see his Uncle Derek standing with Jessica's PINK kitchen apron on and he couldn't help but burst out laughing and ran upstairs before Morgan could speak.

"Hi dad!" Jack burst into his dad's room, still in fits of giggles "Hey Uncle Spencer! Hey Aunt Penny."

"Hey buddy have a good day at school?"

"Was okay dad but I just seen Uncle Derek." He started laughing hard again.

"Buddy what's so funny about your Uncle Derek."

"Aunt Penny can I borrow you cell phone camera so I can show dad?"

"Sure Jackstar."

Even though he was only 8, he was almost an expert at taking pictures on a cell phone and crept back downstairs to the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Uncle Derek?"

"Yeah little man?" Morgan made the mistake of turning face Jack full on, at which point Jack pointed the cell phone at his Uncle Derek and snapped a perfect picture.

"Thanks Uncle Derek."

Morgan barely had time to register the cell phone in Jack's hands before the boy took a picture before running back upstairs.

"I got a good pic Aunt Penny!"

He showed Garcia and Spencer the photo he'd taken on Garcia's cell phone.

"Awesome job Jackstar. Hey Hotch look what your son captured…." She handed Hotch her cellphone, and the man could only stare at it not believing his eyes. Suddenly all 3 of them couldn't help themselves and burst out laughing.

"Garcia, mind if I forward this on to the others? They have gotta see this!"

"Sure Hotch. Go ahead…."

He sent the picture to J.J, Dave, Blake and their section chief and his friend Matt Cruz. As soon as everyone looked the picture they'd been sent they burst out laughing. They all knew that Morgan would NEVER live this down…..

"Let's not tell Morgan the others have seen the picture…." Hotch smiled at the other 3

"Great job buddy. Think your Uncle Derek might have to resign from the bureau now…."

"Can we at least show Aunt Jess the pic when she comes home dad?"

"If she hasn't already seen the real thing buddy…."

At 5pm, Jessica had walked through her front door and Morgan, forgetting he was wearing the apron, appeared from the kitchen. Jessica took one look at the tough guy and burst out laughing, making Morgan disappear back into the kitchen, not realising his whole team and his section had seen the picture Jack had taken.

"Hey Aunt Jess!"

Jack ran down the stairs to greet his Aunt who was still laughing.

"You seen Uncle Derek then?"

"Oh yeah, just seen him…."

"Don't tell him but everyone else including dad's section chief has seen the photo I took of him earlier…."

Morgan must of heard Jack as he came out of kitchen shouting "WHAT?" "The section chief? HEY BABY GIRL, DID YOU REALLY SEND THAT PICTURE TO OUR SECTION CHIEF?"

Garcia appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Wasn't me chocolate thunder, Sir Hotch man did…."

"HOTCH! I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!"

"DON'T' CARE MORGAN! EVERYONE'S SEEN YOU IN THAT APRON!" Hotch yelled down his reply and Morgan could only disappear back into the kitchen, highly embarrassed.

Jessica and Jack had gone upstairs, still giggling to see Aaron.

"Hey Jess, I take it you've seen Morgan?"

"And I heard that this one here" she pointed to Jack "took a picture which someone sent to the whole team and your section chief….?"

"Yeah, thought Matt deserved the chance to see his toughest BAU agent in a kitchen apron…."

"Bet he laughed as hard as I did…."

"Yeah, think he did. Oh and apparently James Blake is coming over soon."

"Uncle James is coming over dad?"

"Yeah buddy. Remember how he's a medical doctor?"

"Yeah, he makes people like you better."

"That's right buddy. We just wanted him to come over and check me out and check my wounds are healing okay. Like when you go for a check up at the dentist. He wants to make sure all your teeth are fine. Uncle James is coming over to make sure I'm healing fine and everything."

"Okay dad. Do I have to be in here when he examines you? I don't think I wanna see your wounds yet. Their icky."

"No buddy you don't have to be. Have you got any homework?"

"Yeah science and math. Again!"

"Maybe when Uncle James is here checking me over Uncle Spencer can help you do your homework downstairs so you don't have to be in here when he's examining me. Spencer, you'll help him with homework won't you?"

"I sure will Hotch. Happy to help."

"Thanks dad. Thanks Uncle Spencer. I can come back in after he's finished with you and I've finished my homework though can't I dad?"

"Course you can buddy. I'd never stop you from spending time with me, you know that."

"I'm just gonna go change before he arrives but if you don't mind Aaron, I'd like to be in here when he's checking you out."

"Sure Jess, that's fine."

Jessica went to change out of her work clothes whilst the other 3 stayed with Hotch.

At exactly 5.30, there was a knock at the door. Again Morgan forgot about the apron and automatically went to answer the door before Jessica could get there.

James Blake had been standing at the door alongside his wife when the door opened and they saw Morgan standing there in a pink kitchen apron.

"Hey guys you made it then?"

Both of them could only burst out laughing, remembering the picture they'd been sent from Garcia's cell phone.

"I'm going back in the kitchen…."

Morgan left the 2 standing on the doorstep laughing and disappeared back into the kitchen. They'd eventually made it inside where they were greeted by Jessica.

"You seen Morgan then?"

"Yeah for the second time today. Saw the picture earlier but neither of us could believe it!"

"Thanks for coming James to check Aaron over…."

"No problem Jessica. I'm happy to do it. So where's my patient?"

"Upstairs in bed."

The 2 had followed Jessica upstairs to Aaron's room.

"Hey James, so you're here to check me out?"

"Yeah. Hope that's okay." He went to wash his hands in the bathroom before returning to the room.

"Sure but first, Spencer can you help me use the bathroom before he start poking and prodding me? Then Jack take Uncle Spencer and Aunt Penny downstairs and Spencer will help you with your homework. Your Aunt Jess will let you know when you can come back upstairs."

"Sure Hotch."

"Okay dad. But before we go downstairs Uncle Spencer, I have to go pee."

"You go first buddy. It'll take me a minute to get up anywhere."

"Thanks dad. I'll be real quick."

They waited until Jack had come back into the room before Spencer and Jess helped Aaron up and Spencer helped Hotch use the bathroom before helping the guy back to bed. He was just about to help Hotch back into the bed when James decided it best take off the bandages now whilst Hotch was standing.

"Spencer wait a minute, will you? Jessica can you help me take his bandages off while he standing upright? I need to examine his wounds anyway."

"Aunt Penny can we go downstairs and wait for Uncle Spencer. I don't wanna see this. Sorry dad."

"That's okay buddy. Garcia can you take him and Blake downstairs and maybe get them both a drink? Spencer will be down in a minute."

"Sure. Come on Jack man, let's go."

Garcia took Jack and Blake downstairs and, with James' help, Jessica and Spencer took Aaron's t-shirt off and started taking off his bandages before lying the half naked man in bed, but leaving the cover off so that James could examine him. Then Spencer went downstairs to help Jack with his homework.

"I'll be as gentle as I can Hotch but I'm afraid it still might hurt."

"That's okay James. I trust you."

James pulled a pair of doctor's disposable gloves on before both examining Hotch all over, examining his wounds and asking all about his treatment, history and current condition, all questions any doctor would ask before giving their medical opinion. Jessica helped by telling James about how Aaron seemed stronger and seemed to be needing less support during his bathroom walks. He had noticed Hotch still wincing in pain as he gently examined the guy's surgical wounds. He wasn't surprised that they were still painful, given how much he knew about how much surgery Hotch had needed to stop the internal bleeding. He did embarrass Hotch when he had to ask certain questions about Hotch's toilet usage. Once he'd finished his examination he and Jess helped Hotch stand up and put fresh bandages over his wounds before helping the guy lie back in bed.

"Given how much I know about what happened to you, I can honestly say you are exceeding expectations in terms of recovery Hotch. You still have quite a bit of way to go and are at least a week away from bending properly but your wounds seem to be healing fine. I'm not surprised they still hurt after all the surgery you had only a week and a bit ago. There doesn't seem to be any sign of infection. You are clearly slowly but surely regaining your strength and its clear your body is recovering from all the blood loss and anaemia you suffered. I'll write you another prescription for more pain meds and the other medicines for when they run out so that you can keep taking them. But all in all, you seem to be recovering okay. You still need to stay on bed rest for at least another week, maybe two and still need all the help showering and everything that includes bending over, including cleaning after a movement. But I don't see why, in a couple of days, you can't at least start to walk yourself to and from the bathroom if you simply need to pee, as long as you can support yourself, you don't fall over and you don't try to bend down at all. But you do still have a bit of way to go so even though you are doing well Hotch, you still need to take it easy and rest. But with the care you've been getting, all the good food you've been getting and with Jack and Jessica here with you, if all that continues, you should be back to work in maybe the next month, but you'll have to play it by ear. If you want me to come check out again at all, I'm happy to do it."

"Thanks James. Good to know he is doing well in your opinion."

"Jessica, most guys who've been through anything like he did, would still be in the hospital. Goes to show how good Hotch is doing." He took the gloves and threw them in the trash can in the room.

After a bit more talking, whilst he went into the bathroom to wash his hands again, a doctor's habit, Jessica went downstairs to make the guy a cup of coffee to say thank you and also to tell Jack he could go see his dad again.

She found Jack and Spencer sitting at the big living room table hard at work.

"Hey Jack, when you've finished that homework, you can go back to see your dad upstairs."

"Has Uncle James finished checking dad out then Aunt Jess?"

"Yeah buddy. And Uncle James says you're dad's doing really good but I'll let him tell you all about what Uncle James told him."

James came back downstairs and followed Jessica into the kitchen where Morgan had taken off the apron. Whilst Jessica made him a cup of coffee, James took out his prescription pad and a pen and, looking at the bottles of Hotch's pills, wrote out a couple of prescriptions for the guy.

"These are for another 2 weeks more pain meds, iron tablets, and the other meds." He wrote 2 different prescriptions "And this is for a further 2 weeks of antibiotics just to cover him."

"Thanks James. This is good of you."

He surprised her again.

"And I'll get Alex to stop off on our way home and I'll get them filled for you and she can bring them with her when she comes tomorrow. What's more, I'LL pay the charges."

"Thank you James! You are too kind!"

"It's fine Jessica. Hotch is my friend and part of my wife's BAU team and family so I insist. Oh and I know the team is going back to work after this week so I'll come and help Hotch out after they go they go back to work. I'm even a really good cook and I'll cook all you guys real good meals…."

"Thank you James!"

"Don't mention it. I think Will was planning on helping me out here anyway after the team goes back to work. And I'm no lazy husband either. I cook AND I do housework AND laundry…"

"Wow, you do impress me James!"

"Appearances can be deceiving….oh hi honey!"

Alex walked into the kitchen. "How's Hotch doing?"

"Doctor patient confidentially prevents me from talking…." He smirked wickedly at his wife.

"Dinner's almost ready for two Jessica. Hope chicken breast, potatoes, carrots and gravy is okay for you. And I hope Hotch doesn't mind pasta with chicken and bacon…."

"What did he have for lunch Derek?"

"Pasta with chicken?"

"So you really can't cook much tough guy?" James smirked at Morgan.

"Not my fault. We're away too much for me to care about cooking fancy meals. Plus even when we're home I'm only cooking for myself…..Any Rossi's gonna be cooking tomorrow…not me! Oh and I'm sorry to have to have to say this Jess but I'm having to get Will to cover me on Wednesday. Got a doc's appointment, but, seeing as I'm here on Thursday, would it still be okay if crashed here Wednesday night? I'd still be doing the night duty…."

"Sure Derek. No problem. So a doc's appointment can last all day?"

"When you have to get an annual physical it can….plus got Clooney's annual in the afternoon with the vet. Figured we'd both get our annual physicals done every year on the same day. I hope that's okay Jessica? I'll even pay for pizza for dinner to make up for it!"

"Sure Derek, that's fine. I know with you guys going on cases so much and little warning it must be hard trying to plan things like doctors appointments."

"Yeah which why I figured it get over and done with in these 2 weeks but the only appointment I could get was on Wednesday. So although I might be back here at lunchtime I then gotta take a dog who hates vets to see his vet for his annual physical and injections. I should be back by the time Jack gets out of school so if you want I can go pick the little up on my way back here."

"Thanks Derek. I'll go tell Jack to wash up for dinner. Excuse me."

Jessica went upstairs to find Jack lying on the bed chatting to Aaron.

"Jack Uncle Derek says dinner's almost ready so can you go wash up buddy? When we've finished you help your dad eat his dinner again…."

"Okay Aunt Jess. Dad, don't go anywhere. We haven't finished talking…" He waved a stern Jack Hotchner finger at his dad.

"I promise I won't move buddy! But maybe when you go down for dinner you get someone to bring me a glass of water?"

"I can do that dad!"

"Thanks buddy!" Jack ran out of the room.

"Getting told off again Aaron?" she smirked at him.

"Yeah, by my own son!"

"You may not dinner very interesting by the way.."

"Why? What's Morgan cooked for me?"

"What did you have for lunch?"

"Pasta with chicken. Why am I having that again for dinner?"

"Add some bacon to it, but yeah…"

"Jess you could really teach that guy some cooking lessons…"


	15. Chapter 14

After Jessica and Jack had eaten the surprising tasty but simple meal, by which time James and Alex Blake had left, Jack got to enjoy feeding his dad his dinner again. Even though Aaron would of much rather have fed himself every time, he could see it gave his son joy and knew that Jack really felt like he was being useful and doing his part in helping care for his dad by feeding him his dinner, so Aaron always played along to Jack's feeding and made sure he not only smiled but that he thanked his son every time and made sure Jack knew he'd done a good job and, for his reward, Aaron always got to see Jack's wide smiling face.

After he'd gone downstairs to report that his dad had eaten his dinner and that someone needed to collect the tray and take his dad some more water, Jack had, as usual, gone back upstairs where he, his Aunt Jess and his dad had spent their evening reading a couple of books in his dad's bed, only pausing once when Morgan helped Hotch use the bathroom.

Just after Spencer and Garcia had left, Morgan ran Jack his usual bath before Jessica could even think about it.

"Hey little man, your bath is ready!"

"Don't go anywhere dad…"

"I promise I won't buddy!"

"Thank you Derek!"

"No problem Jessica, glad to be of help…I'm gonna go make Jack's PB&J sandwich ready for the morning…."

After grabbing himself some clean pyjamas, Jack had taken his bath and brushed his teeth before returning to his dad and Aunt Jess. Whilst he'd been in the bath, his dad and aunt had talked.

"You do know that James was filling the prescriptions he'd written you on his way home so that Alex can bring them with her tomorrow. He insisted on not only filling them but paying the charges as well!"

"Wow, that is good of the guy."

"Oh and he said that after the team has to back to work next he and Will will take over caring for you and helping out here. He even insisted on cooking meals. Apparently he's not only a good cook, but he does housework AND laundry…."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope. Told me himself."

"I know Will does all that but he used to be a stay at home dad and he's got Henry to care for when we go away…"

"Oh and there's a slight change to Wednesday's rota…"

"Oh yeah? What's that then?"

"Even though he'll still be staying here on both Tuesday and Wednesday nights, Morgan has got his annual physical with his doc on Wednesday morning followed by Clooney's annual physical and injections in the afternoon. He said something about them getting their annual physicals done at the same time every year…"

"Oh right. So who is standing in for him?"

"He's got Will to stand in, so you'll still be okay."

"That's okay then. You still okay with letting Dave stay over from Thursday morning until Sunday evening?"

"Sure. Why doesn't he just crash here Sunday night so he can go straight to work? Tell him he can do any laundry he needs to here…"

"Good idea. I'll tell him tomorrow when he comes with Blake."

"So how was Morgan's chicken, potatoes and carrots?"

"Surprisingly pretty good. Though nothing beats Dave's cooking or Will's cooking for me so far…"

"So how things downstairs Jess? I mean I haven't seen anything but this room and the bathroom for about a week….."

"Things are great downstairs. I was thinking, no one really using it much downstairs and it's not too big so maybe one the guys could bring the TV up and stand it on say the dresser at the end of the bed? What do you think?"

"I couldn't steal the TV!"

"Yeah you can….Jack's up here all the time anyway. Plus I'm sure I can get them to bring the DVD player up and fix everything up. Then Jack can enjoy watching movies with you."

"Are you sure Jess?"

"I'm positive Aaron. And if your visitors moan about no TV downstairs then so be it….Anyway I can get someone to move it back downstairs when you're all better…."

"Thanks Jess. Think Jack will love that too!"

"No problem Aaron. When Dave gets here tomorrow, I'll ask him and Morgan to move the TV and DVD player up here. And maybe you can watch you know what if you get alone time in this house….." She smiled at the man whose face started going red with embarrassment.

"Er…I'm okay Jess…."

"I don't mind picking you up one those guy magazines either if you want something interesting to read…."

"I don't know what you're talking about Jessica Brooks…."

"You know dirty magazines….."

"I don't read those things….."

"Erm, bro, how many times have I been over at your apartment getting stuff?"

"I don't know but I'm taking your key away…."

"More than a few times I've had to get stuff from your room and found a few of those magazines hidden in a bottom drawer….didn't know you had it in you Aaron Hotchner…."

"I'm only a guy Jess! A guy who doesn't see anyone except the team, Jack and you! Who has a supposed girlfriend he never gets to see and am both a single dad to Jack and a busy BAU Unit Chief to those guys…And adult movies are too risky with Jack. At least I can hide THEM!"

"When WAS the last time you and Beth er…."

"New York? But I don't want to talk about" he lowered his voice to a whisper, even though they'd been talking in almost whispers, "my sex life with my sister in law Jessica Brooks!"

"Wasn't that over a year ago?"

"Yeah but since then things have started cooling off between us and she's always too busy to make time for me."

"You know I'd take Jack at anytime if you wanted to go see her…."

"I know you would Jess and I really appreciate that but she has to make time for me to go see her as well and she always she's too busy whenever I'm free…I'm not even sure she's being completely faithful to me now. I know I had that dream when I was in surgery and Haley told me Beth was a keeper, that Jack adored her, which he does, and that I shouldn't screw this one up, but even though I'M doing my best not to screw it up, I'm not sure if she wants to be with me anymore. I know she adores Jack and Jack adores her but we haven't even spoken properly in months!"

"Didn't you call her after you woke up?"

"I tried multiple times but there was no answer. I've tried since I've been back here but her phones turned off now."

"I honestly don't know what to tell you bro. I feel you and Jack. If she breaks up with you, he won't be happy but if things stay like they are then you're not happy."

"I know and keeping my son happy is one of the reasons I'm doing all I can to try to keep things going between us. That and I still love her. Not only did I tell her to go to New York for that better job but I'm always the one whose been making the trips to see her. She never comes here anymore. And I have more going on than she does. She only has her job and lives on her own. I, on the other hand, am a single father, leader of BAU team that travels round the country risking our own lives every time who has to struggle to even spend any quality time with his own son who THEN has to arrange someone like you to care for their kid just to go to see her! And that's IF she'll let me go see her!"

"I'm sorry Aaron."

"And when did collapse and I almost died, whilst you and Jack were here, where was she? In bloody Milan on ANOTHER business trip! Which she didn't even TRY to cut short or anything even though she knew I might die! I just don't know what to do Jessica! Before Beth I'd only ever been with Haley, whom I was ALWAYS faithful to, no matter what. Even if, just before she left me, I did suspect she might be cheating on me, though who could blame her…"

"You are a good man Aaron. I know Haley did love you and I never knew anything or suspected anything I swear on Jack's life. But what makes you think or suspect Beth might be being unfaithful to you? I mean she could be just like you and have a job that keeps her busy…."

"She won't really talk to me anymore, she's always making excuses, she never wants to see me, we haven't done it on over a year…and when I almost died, she didn't seem overly concerned about rushing back…."

"IF it wasn't for Jack, I might of suggested you break it off with her. I know you love her but you don't deserve this bro. But Jack would be inconsolable if you guys broke up…."

"Which is the reason I don't want to break it off. That little guy's heart and happiness is all I care about."

"You could always try talking with him and see what he would rather you do. He's smart enough to understand the basics of at least both you guys being happy that kind of thing. If you want I can be here with you and help you talk to Jack. Either that or you and Dave need another talk. His advice has always worked out in the past…."

"You'd really help me talk to Jack about whether or not to break up with Beth?"

"Yeah of course I would. I could help you convince him that, no matter happened between you and Beth, he'd still always have the both of us there for him, plus your team. That and I could help answer any embarrassing questions he might ask. He might only be almost 8 years old but he's way smarter than his years…"

"Would he really understand about relationships though?"

"Not the you know what part but probably the more basics of being together, being happy, talking to each other, that sort of thing. We of course wouldn't even go near the S.E.X subject of relationships…"

"Definitely not. Maybe I'll talk with Dave first and then think about talking with Jack, but I'd need you here to help me talk with him."

"Sure be happy to. And like you, that little boy's happiness is the most important thing in the world to me too. And if you do decide to break it off, and she won't answer or see you then I could probably at least get her on the line and convince her to talk to you. That or she'd pick up for Jack, that's for sure…"

"Thanks Jess. You're WAY too good to me AND Jack. That's for sure!"

"How many times have I told you Aaron Hotchner? He's my nephew and your my family. I'll be here for as long as you guys want to or need me to be. I'm not going anywhere. You guys are my life."

"And you Jessica Brooks are OUR life! I know I may say this a lot but I REALLY do appreciate EVERYTHING you ever do for us. You are the only family Jack and I have left and you mean the world to us!"

"Aw thanks bro. You guys are my only family and you guys mean the world to me too!"

"And I was thinking about how, as soon as I got back to the office, I'm gonna add your name to all my top notch bureau insurance policies. That way you can not only use things like my top notch health coverage but should anything happen to me you, and Jack of course, will get all the life insurance the bureau covers me for. Also I'm gonna speak my lawyer and make up a new will so that should I die you both will be well provided for, you will definitely get custody of Jack so you guys will still be together, and I can be sure that all my life's worth of stuff goes to you and Jack."

"Wow! Are you sure Aaron?"

"I'm POSITIVE Jess. I meant to do all that ages ago but I never got round to it. This near death experience has made me realise just how important you are to us Jessica Brooks. It's the least I can do. You do so much for us and my job has so many perks that you deserve to at least get the chance to enjoy the top notch benefits the bureau provides for me and my FAMILY."

"Thank you Aaron. You are too kind!"

"No Jess, YOU are too kind to us."

Just then Jack had run back into the room, freshly bathed and in clean pyjamas and the adults had had to cut their conversation short.

The next morning, after Jessica and Jack had left for work and school, and after both men had got Aaron showered and shaved, they helped Aaron lie back in bed and just before Dave was about to leave the room Aaron decided he really needed to talk and that he could use the opinions of both the guys.

"Hey Dave you mind sticking around for bit? You too Morgan."

"Is there something you need Aaron?"

"To talk…"

"Don't tell me you're trying to kick us out the house man cos we won't go unless Jessica says so…."

"Don't worry Morgan, its not about that. I just want both your opinions on something…er…personal…"

"HOW personal Hotch?"

"Girlfriend personal Morgan…."

"You mean Beth Aaron?"

"Yeah its about Beth, and me and Jack."

"I thought you 3 were tight and that she loves Jack?"

"She and Jack do really do adore each other which why making a decision on this issue I want you input in makes it even harder."

"I though you and Beth were really close Aaron?" By now both men were sitting on edge of the bed.

"We WERE close. But since me and Jack went to spend a few days with her in New York it seems to have cooled off a lot between us and I don't know why. I mean I still love her and everything but, even though I make every effort to get free time to go see her, she's always claiming she's too busy for me to go see her. We haven't spoken properly in months and even though I do everything I can to arrange free time from being a single dad and Unit Chief of BAU, she never wants to see me."

"Didn't you call Beth after you woke up Aaron?"

"Tried to . Multiple times both at the hospital and after I got out and came here. At first there was no answer, and then since then her phone's been turned off."

"She does have a job that keeps her busy though…."

"What busier than my job keeps me Dave? I keep trying to arrange time to go see her whenever I get a free moment, even going as far as to having someone like Jessica take Jack for me. It's not easy for me arranging everything when I have to make sure someone can take care of Jack for me. She doesn't seem to realise HOW much effort I put in into arranging MY life just so I can get free time to go see her. And even then she's always making excuses and saying she's too busy so I can't go and see her. I'm always the one making the effort and trips just so we can see each other. But now she keeps telling me she's too busy and that she doesn't have time for me to go visit her. I just don't know if she wants to be with me anymore or even if she's being faithful to me!"

Both Dave and Morgan could tell Hotch was not happy at all with the situation Beth was leaving him as the guy continued to offload his concerns.

"And when I did almost die, where was she? In bloody Milan! She didn't even seemed bothered about trying to cut the trip short when she heard her boyfriend might die! And even now she won't answer her phone and she's never tried to call me."

"Sounds like she clearly doesn't want to be with you anymore Aaron. I did like her though."

"I know all you guys like her. But the one person who's gonna be broken hearted, apart from me, if we split up, is Jack. I'm not sure if I can watch his little heart break if I have to tell him its over between me and Beth. He really likes her."

"We'd all be there for the little guy you know that. We'd do everything we could to help you help him get through it. He'd okay eventually."

"I know but it'll still be so hard on him."

"You know man from what you've been saying it sounds very likely this chick is cheating on you and is just trying to hide it."

"That's what I'm fearing Morgan. I mean not only was I completely faithful to Haley all the time we were married, even if I did suspect at the end that she was cheating, but then I've been completely faithful to Beth the whole time we've been seeing each other. Even at the beginning I was willing to take everything slowly and it took until we went on a date at Valentines before we did the deed."

"Weren't you guys going on lunch dates and triathlon training dates and everything before that Hotch?"

"Yeah but they never ended up back at one of our places. She made sure of that. When I told her she should go for the job in New York we did end up enjoying ourselves that way at her place but now I really wish I had either told her she shouldn't have gone for the job or simply broken it off with her at time. One major thing I wish I'd never done now is introduce her to Jack, the most important person in my life."

"At least if you guys do break up now he'll always have you, Jessica, and us team there for him no matter what."

"I know and Jess even said she'd be there if I had to tell the little guy me and Beth were over and that she'd help convince him that, no matter what happened both she and I were always gonna be there for him. She also offered to be there if I decided to talk to him about whether or not to break up with Beth as his decision is very important to me. Sorry to have to say this guys but his decision and opinion means more to me in this matter than both yours put together…."

"For once man I agree with you there. Jack's opinions and decision should be the most important. We can only advise and help you can't we Rossi man?"

"I agree with Morgan Aaron, Jack's opinions and decision should be top priority. You can listen to us as much as you want but that little boys voice should drown out ours when it comes to you finally making a decision."

"Thanks guys. So what should I do? If we stay like we are now, I'm unhappy but if we break up not only will it hurt me but it'll break Jack's little heart. I'm not sure I could do that to the little guy, especially seeing his little face break. The way things are now, if we do break up, I don't think there's any way me and Beth could still be friends so he couldn't even see her from time to time. He's already suffered enough heart break with losing him mom and almost losing me. If we did break up, it'll kill him but if we stay together it'll end up killing me."

"I know Jack really likes her but Beth doesn't deserve any right to see him if she's done this to you and you guys do break up. He deserves a woman who cares about the both of you. Plus he's always got his Aunt Jessica around for him, as well as Garcia, Blake and J.J if he wants to be around a female figure. All 4 of them do REALLY care about him AND you! If I was in your situation, I'd just break it off with her. I'll even be with you when you told Jack."

"Thanks Dave."

"The little guy doesn't deserve to even know a woman like Beth who treats you like this man. I agree with Rossi about how he's already got 4 brilliant women in his life who do REALLY care about the both of you. And if I were in the same boat, I'd just break it off with her. She doesn't deserve either of you. She certainly doesn't have the right to do this to you. You guys have already suffered enough heartbreak and loss. To do this to a man like you who's had so much happen to him, who puts so much into trying to make things work, and who already has so much on his plate AND has a little boy to consider in everything he does is more than just wrong, its despicable! I say break it off with her. She doesn't sound like a good woman. I'll even join Rossi in being with you when you tell the little guy you and Beth were over. There's no way none of us would ever want to break his little heart but Beth is already doing that to your heart. You deserve more than most to be happy Hotch. Jack deserves to have people in his life who care not only about him but care about his dad too. We'd all make sure we'd do everything we could to help the little man get through this. And I don't know about Rossi here but I'd be more than happy to be around when you had to ask his opinion."

"I would too Aaron. He needs to know that there's still gonna be people around him who really care about him whatever he decides to say about this to you. In fact I think the whole team would be there both when you guys had a talk and also when you had to tell him it was over."

"Thanks Dave. Thanks Morgan. I really do appreciate it. I just don't know what I'm going to do. She won't even answer any of my calls. Jess even offered to get her on the phone for me just so I could tell her it was over. She even offered to get Jack to get Beth on the line, as she would definitely pick up if she knew it was him."

"I've got her number too Aaron, I could always at least get her on the phone. She answered me when I called her to tell her you'd been rushed into the emergency surgery."

"Thanks Dave I might need you to. Just out of curiosity, how did she sound when you told her I was being rushed in for emergency surgery and that I might die?"

"Surprisingly calm. She did sound worried somewhat but the profiler in me could tell she was putting on a little bit of an act. She definitely didn't seem truly over concerned about your condition. She was pretending to be really worried, that I could tell. I did notice though that she never offered to even try to say she'd try to cut her business trip short and get back here to see you."

"I thought that might be the case. She WAS pretending. I really think she doesn't care about me anymore."

"I did like her and all man but now she just sounds like a heartless woman. I say break it off. We'll all be there for both Jack AND you and we'll help both you guys get through this. I know Jessica would be the same too and she'd help you guys get through this. It's not fair on you if things stay the same but I know it'll be really hard on Jack AND you if you broke it off but things can't stay like they are now. That's for sure. You and Jack deserve to be happy. She's just making your life miserable now. Jack has plenty of people around him at the moment who REALLY care about him and will be there to help heal his little heart. That I am sure of. The same people would also be there to help your heart heal too Hotch. All of us, including Jessica and Rossi here, would agree with me, that we all just want to see you guys happy. Rossi, we'd take Jack wouldn't we, if Hotch here had to make the trip down to New York just to speak to her about breaking it off?"

"Of course we would Morgan. I know Jessica would take him but we'd all make sure he was okay and would help her take care of the little guy if you had to go all the way to New York just to speak to her."

"Thanks guys. Your advice really does mean a lot. I still have got a lot of thinking to do and I still have to not only talk with Jessica alone again but then have to face talking to Jack, the most important person in this whole mess."

"Whenever you wanna talk to Jess this week, we'll keep Jack occupied downstairs for as long as you guys wanna talk."

"Yeah he can even teach us more about action figure play fighting can't he Rossi? Even I wouldn't mind putting up with that!"

"Sure he can Morgan. I don't mind that if it means keeping him distracted."

"If I did want the whole team around when I did talk to Jack, would guys at least explain this whole messy situation to the others before hand ? I reckon that having everyone who cares about him around at the same time not only helping to convince him that they'll still around for him regardless of what he says, but also by letting him their decisions and opinions which might make him feel less pressure in saying how he feels about it. If other people are there giving their opinions and decisions, he won't feel like all the pressure is on him when he speaks."

"That's a good idea man. Sure we'd tell the others everything. Wouldn't we Rossi man?"

"Course we would Aaron. We'd make sure the others knew everything. And I'm sure we'd all love to be there to help the little guy say how he feels. Plus we'd definitely all be there when you told him you and Beth were breaking up. We'd all insist on that, even though we know Jessica would already be there with you when you had to tell him."

"Thanks Dave. Thanks Morgan I really do appreciate all this. It does mean a lot, really it does."

"And if you wanted Will here as well when you talked to Jack, I'm sure something could be arranged for Henry's care so that Henry wasn't here, unless you wanted him to be."

"Thanks Dave. I was hoping Will might be able to join us too."

"I could even maybe ask Blake if James would take him for both the times he was with us talking to Jack. Unless they could arrange a playdate with one of his other mates. "

"Thanks guys. If I talk with Jessica tonight….."

"Play fighting Rossi man!"

"Sure. I'll stick around here for as long as you want me to tonight Aaron. I don't have to rush home for anything."

"Thanks Dave. And thanks Morgan for being happy to play action figure fighting tonight."

"For little man Jack, Hotch, I'd do anything it took to make him happy…."

"I appreciate that Morgan, I really do…"

"But Aaron I think this needs to be sorted ASAP. I don't think for both your sakes, you should wait and drag it out."

"I was thinking the same thing Dave, especially given that all the team, Will and James were all free this week, and I was planning on having both talks with Jack before the weekend was up so I could be sure you guys could definitely be around at both times."

"Just let me know and I can arrange for everyone to come over for whatever times you wanted to talk with Jack. We're all used to dropping everything last minute and James Blake is at home so Will and J.J could just drop him off on their way here."

"Thanks Dave. I really appreciate it. But I think you're right you know. This thing can't wait any longer."

The rest of the day went mainly uneventfully, apart from one point in the afternoon where Aaron needed help cleaning up after having a BM, but this time he could support himself by leaning on the sink whilst Dave did the job as quickly as he could. Both Dave and Morgan were glad that Hotch was gradually starting to need less and less help supporting himself as the time went on.

Dave and Morgan, after being asked by Jessica, even moved the TV and DVD player into Aaron's room and hooked everything up.

After Jack had fed his dad dinner cooked by Dave again, Aaron decided it was time he and Jessica could talk. Dave was just picking up the empty tray.

"Hey Jess, could you go get more water and then maybe we can talk? Dave….."

"Hey Jack, do you think you can teach me and your Uncle Derek more about action figure fighting games?"

"Sure Uncle Dave, I'd love to."

"Come on then, I think your Uncle Derek's eager to start learning downstairs."

"Sure. I'll be back soon dad!"

"Sure buddy. Go teach them a thing or two about action figure fighting. They need to learn."

Jessica whispered in Dave's ear as he went to leave the room with Jack.

"Thanks Dave. I'll let you know when we've finished talking…."

"No problem Jess. Take as long as you guys need. We're only gonna be downstairs."

All 3 of them left the room, Jessica returning a minute later with a fresh glasses of water for both of them and sat down on the side of Aaron's bed, facing him.

"So did you talk to Dave today I take it?"

"Both Dave and Morgan actually. Told them all about Beth, Jack and me."

"And what did they say?"

"They not only suggested the whole team be here when we talked to Jack about what he thought, which I think might be a good idea as he'd feel no pressure in giving his opinions and decision if others were doing the same as well as having everyone who really cares about him there to reassure him that, no matter what he said, they'd all always be there for him. Of course you'd definitely be with us helping him say how he feels, but they also said the whole team, along with you, would insist on being there if I had to tell him it was over between me and Beth. Dave even offered to get Beth on the phone for me and they both offered to have the whole team help you look after Jack, even though we all know you do a great job on your own, if I had to make the trip just to speak to her."

"For which I would be more than happy to have Jack for you, like I do every time you need me to have him."

"I know that Jess. And I love that you can have him every time."

"I'd never not him. My door is always open when it comes to my nephew."

"They did say the team would help you out though."

"Wow, that is good of them. And I think I agree with you that it would be a good idea having them around both times we had to talk to Jack."

"Yeah, they even said they'd help arrange with J.J and Will for someone else to have Henry so Will could be here both times, so either Henry would be at a playdate or even James Blake would have Henry for the times Will was here."

"That's good of James having Henry for us."

"Yeah, Alex said he'd always loved kids and was good with them. And Henry knows him anyway."

"So I take it you're planning on having at least one talk this week?"

"Yeah, not only can this thing not wait any longer but the whole team, Will and James are around for sure. I was probably going to have both talks with him and the team before the weekend was up. Dave and Morgan even agreed to tell the others about the Beth situation before the first talk so I didn't have to tell them myself."

"So did they give you any advice on what you do about you and Beth?"

"They said that Beth didn't deserve the right to do this to me and definitely didn't deserve to even know us. You know when Dave called her to tell her I was being rushed into emergency surgery and that I might die?"

"Yeah, so he did speak to her?"

"Yeah but being a profiler he could tell that all her concern was just an act and that she was pretending she cared. He noticed how she didn't try to even offer to cut her business trip short and get back here knowing her boyfriend might die….."

"Oh right. Sounds like she doesn't really care about you anymore Aaron."

"I don't think she has for a while now. But they said that the whole team would help both me and Jack get through this and they'd all make sure they helped his little heart heal, as well as helping heal my heart."

"Which is already getting broken by her…."

"Yeah….I know…but I don't know what I've done or how much more I can do for our relationship. I've literally done everything I can…."

"From what you've told me already and from what I've known you do, you've already done too much and you haven't done anything wrong, that I'm sure of. She's the one who is ignoring you and blowing you off all the time. You're the one putting all the effort into it and still being broken. I know how hard you tried at your marriage to Haley. So all the time you guys were married, you never once cheated on her, even when you were away on cases so much?"

"No, never. I swear. Both during the marriage AND after both the separation and divorce. The only time I slept with another woman was when I met Beth and even after then she was the only woman I slept with. I was completely faithful to both Haley and Beth."

"Shows that you're one hell of a guy Aaron. So you've only ever slept with 2 women bro?"

"Yeah, sadly for me. But I prefer to stay faithful in relationships I'm in. I'm not like Morgan or even Dave who sleep with any woman they meet…."

"What about that woman you met who died in that bomb blast you were injured in in New York that time?"

"We were just good friends honest. She did all the flirting but I never reciprocated anything and always kept our friendship at just that, good friends. I made sure nothing happened. I mean she was good looking and everything but I was still being faithful to Haley at the time and didn't want to cheat or anything."

"You guys had divorced by that point…."

"Technically yeah but it wasn't even a year since the divorce was finalised and I wasn't looking for or was even interested in another relationship at the time. Plus we were busy on the case, plus she then got killed and I got injured."

"To not sleep with another woman even after a divorce shows you are on hell of a guy Aaron. Not many guys would do what you did."

"And you know how I told you I suspected Beth was being unfaithful to me?"

"Yeah, I think she might be too from the sounds of it…"

"Morgan agrees with you there and said it sounded like she was cheating me and just trying to hide it."

"I wouldn't be surprised given how she's been treating you Aaron. So going back to the Beth situation what did the guys suggest you do?"

"They both agreed with other and said we should break up. They know it'll be hard on Jack, as well as on me, but they promised everyone would be there to help both of us get through it, especially Jack who doesn't deserve to have a woman like Beth in his life who doesn't care about both him and his dad. He already has 4 great women in his life who care about the both of us. You, J.J, Garcia and Blake. And, unlike Beth, they care about both him and me, they would never do this to either of us and they'll always be here and around for both of us."

"Which I know I will be."

"Which I am so grateful for Jess. Since Haley you have been and always will be like another mom to Jack. I know Haley could replace his real and true mom and that she was an amazing mom to him but to him and me you are almost as good to him mom wise as his real mom."

"Thank you Aaron. I do love him so much. I love both you guys. That'll never change."

"And not only does Jack love you so much but I love you to sis!"

"So they really told you that you should break it off with her?"

"Yeah, I agree with them but I still have to consider Jack before I can make any decision."

"Of course Jack is the most important one in all this mess but you are just as important as him in it."

"So what do you think I should do Jess? Your opinion matters so much that I need to hear what you think."

"From what she's put you through and how she treats you now, not only do I think she's cheating on you, but I really do think you guys should break up. It'll be for the best. You and Jack are too good to know a woman who's doing something like to you Aaron. Don't worry about Jack. I'll help you and the team help him get through it. Just worry about you for a change. I'll always be here for. I'll be here if you need to talk or need someone just to listen to anything you have to say or need a shoulder to cry on. I won't be going anywhere. I can promise you that. It might be hard on Jack but it'll be even harder on you whatever happens. Like I've told you before, you're family and I'll be here for as you guys need me to be. I'll help you get through it bro, I promise. Everyone will. If you feel like you can't cope alone, you can always stay here for as long as you want. My door is always open to you guys. And if you were here, I could make sure not only was Jack taken care of but I could be there for you as well as for Jack. Plus I could take of care of you, as everyone needs someone to look after them sometimes."

"What about you though Jess, who'd be there for you? It'll be too much of a burden on you…."

"I have your team to lean on. Plus I'd be okay, your team would make sure of that. They would not only help you guys get through this but they would make sure they were there for me too whilst I was there for you guys."

"So you really believe I should break it off?"

"Yeah bro. I know you still love her and everything but from the way she's been treating you and acting, even after everything you've done, you don't deserve a woman like her. She definitely doesn't deserve to even know a man as good as you or even know a kid as great as Jack. I promise you bro, it'll all be okay in the end. Whilst you and Jack will have everyone to help you get through it, she won't have anyone, well apart from the guy she's cheating on you with now. But still, in the end, she'll be the one to lose out. She'll have lost a great guy and a great kid. You guys will just have lost a heartless woman who doesn't care about you. So for the sake of both you and Jack, you need to break it off. We'll be here for you Aaron, bro. You and Jack will be okay in the end."

"Thanks Jess. I just hate that all this has happened. I REALLY hate that I ever introduced her to anyone, especially Jack. I really wish that I'd never introduced her to Jack now. That was the worst mistake of my life. That and introducing her to people like you who truly care for me and for Jack. I think she just loved 2 parts of the relationship. Knowing Jack and knowing she was going out with a big FBI agent….."

"A big really good looking FBI agent…."

"Who now wants to shoot her dead…."

"You could always claim it was in the line of duty bro…..they wouldn't question it then….."

"Too true sis…still waiting for another case in New York to come up….."

The 2 started laughing at the joke before going back to being serious.

"So when were you planning this big talk with Jack?"

"I'm not sure. Morgan is busy tomorrow with that doctors and vets stuff."

"Which would only be in the day time…."

"Maybe Thursday evening. Give Dave and Morgan a chance to talk to the others? And also to arrange everyone to come here?"

"Sure. That would give you enough time before the weekend was up to get through to Beth and also to have another talk with Jack before the team risked going on another case…."

"Yeah I know. Thanks though Jess. You really are one in a million."

"No problem Aaron. I'm always here for you. You and Jack. I just feel really sorry for you bro that you have to go through all of this and that you have a little boy who is caught in the middle of this mess she's made. But I promise you, not only will I help BOTH you get through this but your team will be around us as well to help you guys get through it. You'll both be okay in the end. And I'm sure that Jack will understand everything. He might even agree with us if he knows the current situation is really hurting his dad, cos he really does love you so much and he really does care about his dad. He'll okay with it and you'll be okay in the end. I promise bro. Just break it off with her. You guys are too good for her. If she's willing to do this to you guys then she's not worth knowing."

"Thanks Jess. I really do appreciate your honesty. I'm just not looking forward to either talking to Jack or to telling the little guy its over between me and Beth, knowing I'll breaking his little heart."

"He knows he's always got you and me and the team here for him anyway. And no matter what happens to make his dad go away on a case, he knows I'm always here for him regardless. Plus he knows that, even when you're away on cases, he can not only talk to you every evening but if he really wanted to, he could call you at any time to talk to."

"I know and I'm so grateful that you do so much in making sure he's always got contact with me and even building the evening phone or skype calls into your evening routine with him."

"One thing I'd never do Aaron is to keep you guys apart or to prevent you guys from being able to talk to one another. I know for a fact that just being able to speak to you every evening when you're away, convinces him that you're still okay and will be coming home to him very soon. Same goes for me that way. By you two speaking to each other every evening you're on a case, I know that you've got through that day okay and that you're at least alive and breathing. This near death experience you had not only really scared Jack but it scared me too. I really didn't want you to die as much as Jack didn't want you to die and I was so happy to hear you were okay. I know Jack couldn't bear to lose you but I couldn't bear to lose you either bro. Your my family, you and Jack."

"Thank you Jess. You know my job, and since Haley was murdered, always makes me fear for your life. I couldn't bear to lose you either. I know Jack couldn't. Your our world and life Jessica Brooks. Not only does Jack rely on so much but I rely on you even more than you could ever know."

She stood up and, being careful to avoid touching his stomach area, they both wrapped their arms around each other's necks and pulled each other into a hug, whereby they both ended up letting out a few tears.


	16. Chapter 15

After a while of hugging and more talking Jessica went back downstairs and whispered in Dave's ear.

"Dave before Jack goes back up, why don't you go talk to Aaron again? Think he wants to try and arrange a first talk for Thursday evening."

"Sure."

He turned to Jack.

"Hey Jack can you show your Aunt Jess what you've managed to teach your Uncle Derek here whilst I go speak to your dad for a minute?"

"Sure. I was just showing Uncle Derek about hitting with arms….."

Dave left them to it and went back upstairs.

"Hey buddy so you guys had a good talk then?"

"Yeah, told her what you guys had said and she's agrees that its best if we break up. She not only promises to help us get through it, along with all you guys but she said that if I couldn't cope on my own I could always come stay here and she'd look after the both of us, which I thought was really kind of her. She thinks Beth is probably cheating too and doesn't care about us and said that me and Jack are too good and don't deserve a woman like her."

"All of which I agree with Aaron. Sadly I too believe she's cheating on you and doesn't care about you guys anymore. That and I agree, you and Jack are too good for a woman like her. So Jess said you wanted to arrange a talk for Thursday evening?"

"Yeah, figured you and Morgan could have time to talk to the others before then but I was thinking maybe after dinner, like tonight's talk between me and Jess? If I thought it best then maybe I could take him out of school on Friday if needed it but then I could try to sort it out so that we could all have another talk with him before the weekend was up and before you guys went away on another case."

"Sure Aaron. I might even call everyone tonight and arrange a meet up tomorrow so we can tell them. You'd be okay if everyone came over here whilst Jack was at school wouldn't you? I know Morgan has the docs and vets but we got probably a couple of hours at lunchtime to meet up. That way we can do it without Jack over hearing and without worrying about leaving you."

"I don't mind Dave. And thank you. But if its here, you may as well have it in here and I can at least add stuff if want to."

"Sure Aaron. Good idea. So say lunchtime tomorrow to tell the others and after dinner on Thursday to talk to Jack?"

"Yeah, thanks Dave. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. We're all here for you guys. I'm just sorry you have to go through all this, especially given that you've also almost died and Jack's almost lost his dad as well as having already lost his mom."

"And I just hate that I have to break my little boy's heart cos Beth has done all this to us and treated us the way she has."

"It'll all be okay in the end Aaron. You and Jack will both get through all this. You guys have got so many people who care about you and will help get through it. And, apart from the guys she's cheating on you with, Beth has got no one on her side, where's you and Jack have got so many people. She'll be the one to lose out in the end."

"Yeah I know. Jess even said the same and that she'll be losing a great guy and a great kid."

"Which I think is more than true. You guys are too great for someone like her. You both deserve a woman more like Jess who really truly care about both you guys and would never treat you this way. That and would never cheat on you."

"Thanks Dave. But Jess is my sister in law and Jack's only Aunt so sadly she's kinda spoken for."

"Yeah but she is an amazing woman…."

"That she is and I can't believe how good a person she always is to us both….I still wanna throw her a thank party in the near future but I was also thinking about maybe treating her to a vacation with me and Jack somewhere nice where she wouldn't have to lift a finger and I'd pay for everything."

"That is a brilliant idea Aaron. Take her and Jack somewhere for a couple of weeks and spoil her rotten…."

"That's my plan and I know Jack will be more than willing to help me spoil her rotten…"

"I'm sure he will. And, I know you may want to pay for everything but let me treat you guys to at first class plane tickets there and back. You should travel in comfort at least. And in terms of the party, just let me know when you want it and I'll set everything up and make sure everyone WILL be there!"

"Thanks Dave. I really do appreciate it."

"You do realise HOW much you use the words I appreciate it?"

"I know but I can't help it…."

Later that evening, back at his mansion, Dave phoned everyone, apart from Morgan to ask them to meet at Jessica's house at 12pm as Hotch needed to talk to everyone.

The next day at lunchtime, after Will had cooked Hotch an early lunch at half 11 and had helped him walk to the bathroom, Aaron was sitting up in the bed as the 6 team members stood around his bed.

"So Dave said you needed to talk to us Hotch?"

"Actually Dave, Morgan and me all need to tell you the same thing. Dave can you….er…."

Dave explained Aaron's situation with Beth, how it was best if Aaron broke off the relationship, how Beth didn't care, how she was probably cheating, how Aaron had done everything possible, how he knew how hard it would be on Jack, etc. Aaron wasn't surprised when they all reiterated what Dave and Morgan had said about the team helping him and Jack, how it was best if he broke it off, how they didn't deserve a woman like Beth, how they'd make sure both Hotch and Jack made it through and how they were always gonna be for not only Hotch and Jack but Jessica as well as she helped them both heal, etc.

Once they said everything they wanted to, Dave then explained about the talk the next day.

"Guys the thing is Aaron needs to talk to Jack about how he feels and what he thinks his dad should do for the best and everything. He wants everyone to be there as he and Jessica talk to Jack."

"I feel like if other people are giving opinions, saying what they feel, etc., Jack might not feel pressurised to say what he feels and everything and would not feel the pressure and would give an honest answer. That sort of thing. And then when I do tell the little guy probably on Saturday, I need you all to be there to help me console him and to help convince him that, no matter what we'll all still be here for him and that we aren't going anywhere."

Aaron had only just added this when everyone in the room agreed they'd be there the next evening and then would all be there when Aaron had to break the news to Jack in the second talk. Everyone agreed that Jack needed to be reassured that he would still have his dad, Aunt Jess and the team there for him to talk to and lean on, like he'd them there since his mom died.

After thanking everyone profusely everyone except Will, Spencer, Morgan and J.J left to go home.

The afternoon went uneventfully. Morgan left to take Clooney to the vets. He'd already come home that morning looking unhappy. When Hotch had asked how it went his answer was very unhappy.

"I can't believe that doc needs to check so many things. Not only do they stick needles in your arms and take more than enough blood, but they make you give every possible sample and still then stick their fingers up your backside. And that's after they feel you up! Its bloody humiliating Hotch!"

"I have the same issues with physicals every Morgan, as does every guy on the team."

"That doc is just lucky I can't take my gun with me every year…"

"At least its over and done with for another year big guy."

"Only the first of two nightmare trips today. This afternoon I gotta try and stop Clooney from killing the damn vet! And that's AFTER I drag his arse into the exam room!"

"Clooney hates the vet THAT much then?"

"Worse than hate. Clooney DESPISES the vet. But who came blame him? Poked prodded and needles stuck in you as well as having a thermometer stuck up your arse. I feel sorry for Clooney!"

When Morgan had returned from taking Clooney to the vet and dropping him back at his apartment with his dog sitter, he'd gone up to Hotch to say hi but looked a little dishevelled.

"How'd it go at the vets tough guy?"

"Put it this way Hotch, the guy has still got all his fingers….though Clooney had decided to show him his teeth before the vet could lift his lip….that and the vet couldn't' get near his back end…."

"So you guys had fun?"

"Yeah you could say that…"

The next evening whilst Aaron was being fed his dinner by Jack, everyone else apart from Dave, Morgan and Garcia, who were already at the house, arrived in good time before the big Jack talk. They waited until Aaron had finished dinner and both him and Jack had used the bathroom before going upstairs. Jack had been lying on the bed between his dad on his right and his Aunt lying next to him on the bed on his left when everyone walked in. Jack was the only one surprised to see them all.

"Dad, what's going on? Why's the whole team in your room?"

"Buddy there's something me and your Aunt need to talk to you about. I need you to know that you haven't done anything wrong and that no matter what you say today, I'll always love you and be here for you."

"And so will I Jack. That's a promise."

"And so we we all little man."

"Am I in trouble? And why if you guys need to talk to me is everyone else here? I don't understand."

"Your NOT in trouble buddy. Everyone is here so we can all have a group talk and if they tell me what they think then you won't feel pressure to talk openly and can say how you feel."

"If you'd us not be here Jack, we won't mind being kicked out….your dad just asked us to be here when he talked to you…."

"I don't mind you guys being here too. Means that no one will staring at me too much if other people are talking and it'll feel more like a chat than a serious talk. Is that right dad?"

"Yeah buddy that's right. It can feel more like a group chat. And if you don't understand anything I try to tell you then just say so and I'll try explaining better."

"So what's this big thing you need to talk to me about if I haven't done anything wrong?"

"I need to know exactly how you feel and what you think I should do about a situation. I might listen to everything these guys say but your opinion will matter more than anyone's put together. I PROMISE Jack that there's no pressure, I just want you to speak openly and tell me the truth about how you feel, what you think I should, etc. Do you understand buddy?"

"Yeah. I promise to tell the truth dad. So what's this big deal about?"

"It's to do with Beth buddy."

"Why haven't I seen her in ages? She never calls or visits…"

"The thing is things aren't going too well between us. It's not me. I've done everything I can to keep things going but she never lets me go see her, she wont talk to me and won't even an answer her phone when I try and call. To be honest buddy I don't think she really cares about us anymore. I hate that she's done this to you and me buddy. But she won't talk to me or even let me go see her to find out why she doesn't want to talk or spend any time with us."

"Is that why you've been sad sometimes dad? Cos Beth won't let you see her?"

"Yeah buddy, it is. I don't like you seeing me sad so I try and hide it but every time I've arranged to go see her and then she gives me some excuse like she's too busy with her job, it breaks my heart. And then when she won't even pick up the phone to let me talk to her, it breaks my heart again. Do you understand what I'm telling you Jack?"

"Yeah, she won't let you go see her and she won't even let you talk to her? What's wrong with her dad? Doesn't she like us anymore?"

"I honestly don't think so buddy. I need you to realise that you haven't done anything wrong to make her dislike us. I haven't done anything wrong either. It's all her fault as she simply keeps ignoring me and, in turn, you. I don't know why she's been ignoring me and I don't if there's anything more I can do to fix it. I've honestly tried as hard as I can to keep things going as I know you really like her. I know I told you about that dream I had when I was in surgery…"

"Yeah where mom told you that Beth was a keeper and that I really like her…"

"Yeah buddy that one. But not only can things stay like they are but there's nothing more I can do to fix things between me and Beth but I know if we break apart, you'll be so sad, I don't think I could take it. So buddy I need to know what you think about this situation and what you think I should do. Guys what do you think?"

"I think you are both better off without her Hotch." Blake stood in the far corner.

"She's the one that's done everything wrong. It's not fair on you guys. You'd do much better without her boss." Garcia stood next to Blake.

"You need to break it off. It's not worth it Hotch man" Morgan was next to Blake.

"You guys don't deserve her if she does something like this. Break if off Hotch. We're all here for both you guys and Henry is here as well for Jack." Will stood between his wife and Morgan.

"Yeah Henry's also here for Jack but we're all here for both you guys. If you don't break it off, it'll break you. That's for sure. Jack, I'm sorry she's done this to your dad and to you."

"I know I've only one girlfriend but honestly Hotch this woman really doesn't care about you guys. You deserve a woman who will care and won't do this. Break if it man, it's not worth it…" Spencer stood between Dave and J.J.

Dave, like Morgan and the others, pretended he hadn't already given Aaron his opinion.

"Aaron, you're my best friend and Jack you are one superb kid. No one has the right to treat you guys like this. I did like her and all but she honestly doesn't care for you guys. I say break up."

"Thanks guys. So Jack, what do you say?"

"You've been unhappy for ages dad. I did like Beth but I haven't seen her since we visited her in New York over a year ago. She hasn't seen me since. She was a great lady and was nice to me and used to make you happy. But since New York all she's done is make you unhappy, like you were when mom took me and left you and we came to live with Aunt Jess. I just you to be happy again dad. I know I'll be sad but if Beth keeps ignoring you then she's the one with the problem. And plus I still got great women in my life like Aunt Jess, Aunt J.J, Aunt Penny and Aunt Alex who do really care about me AND you. If it's going to make you happy again then I say you should end it with her. Aunt Jess what do you think dad should do?"

"Jack I think that if your dad wants to be happy he should he should end it with Beth. It's just all making him unhappy at the moment. She obviously doesn't care about your dad or his feelings and no woman has the right to treat a great guy like your dad the way she's been treating your dad. And you're too great of a kid for any woman to ignore. You both are too good to be treated like this. I know your dad has tried everything he can to fix things and put everything into making things work with Beth but if all she's done is ignore him and give excuses then she's not worth you guys knowing. I know your dad has only put so much into making things work as he knows you like her and it'll make you sad if he ends things. But I just want both you guys to be happy and if that means him ending the relationship with Beth then he should. I'll always be here for the both of you. I promise I'm not going anywhere and I'll be here, along with the team to help your dad and you get through everything, even if it means you guys staying here so your dad can have me to talk to and a shoulder he cry on. It might be hard for both you guys at first but you'll both get through it. I'll make sure you're both okay. And in the end both you guys will happy again and maybe your dad can find a woman who really deserves to know you guys, who always cares about the both of you, who will be there for both of you no matter and who would NEVER treat you guys the way Beth is treating you now."

"Thanks all of you." Aaron knew that there only one opinion he'd been waiting to hear. The others had just repeated what they'd told him before so that Jack would speak openly.

"So buddy you'd be okay if I broke things off between me and Beth?"

"Yeah dad. It's clear that what she's doing is making you unhappy all the time. I just really want you to be happy. I'll always have you, Aunt Jess and everyone around me won't I? You guys won't go anywhere will you?"

"I promise you buddy. I'LL always be here for you."

"So will I Jack. I PROMISE I'll be here for as long as you guys want me to be. I'm not going anywhere. And even when you're dad goes away on cases after this, I'll still be here for you to talk to and for you to rely on, that will never change."

"And if you need a guy to talk to when your dad's away but you don't want to talk to or maybe upset your dad , you can always talk to me Jack. I'm always around when the team is away. " Will smiled at Jack.

"Thanks Uncle Will. Thanks Aunt Jess. Even when you're away on a case I still call you to talk to at any time can't I dad?"

"Of course buddy. You know you can talk to me about anything and at any time you need to, no matter where I am. And plus when I'm away, your Aunt Jess is so good in making sure you and I can talk every night."

"And I'll always make sure that you can talk to your dad whenever you want when he's away on a case. I can always get hold of him for you."

"So dad what do you want to do?"

"I know it'll make you sad buddy and I'm really sorry but I think it might be for the best if I end it with Beth. I am so sorry Jack that all this has happened and I really didn't want it to come to this. But even after this you'll have me and I'll always love you no matter what. That will never change buddy. And you'll have your Aunt Jess here for you too."

"And you'll have us team here for you guys. We all care about you and we always will" Dave looked at Jack and the others all agreed with him.

"I just want you to be happy dad and Beth is clearly making you unhappy. I might be sad but you'll be even sadder. We need someone more like Aunt Jess than someone like Beth. Aunt Jess would never treat us like that would you Aunt Jess?"

"NEVER Jack. I love you guys too much and care about you to do anything BUT treat you guys with love and respect. It's not fair on your dad or on you what's she done."

"And Jack if you ever want a guy to talk to but don't want to upset your dad, you can call me, your Uncle Derek, your Uncle Spencer or your Uncle Will at any time day or night. It doesn't matter where we we'll always talk to you about whatever you want for however long you want to talk. So I know sometimes there might be things you want to talk to a guy about but, because you don't like making your dad sad, you can call any of us 4 guys and we'll talk to you. Even if we're busy on a case, we can get someone to cover our work whilst you talk to one of us."

"And no matter where I am buddy, whether its at the office or I'm away on a case, you can always call me at any time to talk. And I can always get Dave or someone to cover any work if you need to talk to me. I never mind how long you want to talk for. For you buddy I got all day."

"Thanks Dad. Thanks Uncle Dave, Thanks guys."

"So IF I can somehow get her on the phone tomorrow I'll tell its over. And then I was thinking maybe we can all have another big group chat on Saturday if you want to talk again."

"If you can speak to her in the day, can we do it Friday night so that it coincides with pizza night? Then we can all eat pizza up here whilst we have a big group talk?"

"Er…sure buddy. I don't think I can eat pizza yet but you eat my share….Dave, guys you all okay for coming over tomorrow night instead of Saturday?" Everyone nodded yes. No one turned down either Jack or pizza!

"And Jack, I'll even pay for the BEST pizza in the city!"

"Thanks dad! Thanks Uncle Dave!"

"And buddy I was thinking about how maybe you can stay home tomorrow and, I know I can't leave this bed but maybe one of these guys can take you out to the toy store and buy you a couple of action figures for me."

"I'll take him Hotch." Morgan raised his hand.

"And I'll go with you my chocolate thunder. Hotch is it okay if we treat Jackstar to ice cream whilst we are out?"

"Sure. Get him a McDonalds as well. I know he's eating pizza in the evening but he deserves a special lunch. But make sure you take him to the one with the play land and let him eat and play at the same time."

"Really dad?"

"Yeah buddy. You need a day off from all the rules and boundaries I set for you. Just as long as you behave for your Uncle Derek and Aunt Penny, I'll let you eat Mcdonalds and ice cream and play on the play land and eat at the same time."

"Thanks dad! I promise I'll be good. Oh and Beth used to pick up the phone for me if you want me to try to get her on the line."

"Thanks buddy. I might try that tomorrow but I'll see how things go."

"I love you dad!"

"And I love you too buddy! More than you will EVER know!"

Jack and Aaron hugged each other tightly before Jack let go and gave his aunt a big hug as well. Aaron knew that the following would be the hardest of his life.

That night Aaron lay awake knowing what task lay ahead. By 5.30 the next morning he was still exhausted. Although he'd managed to nod off for about an hour, that light sleep was the only sleep he'd had all night. After very little sleep, he'd lain awake until 6am when Morgan helped him use the bathroom before helping him back to bed. Morgan found the guy was leaning on him more than the day before and could tell Hotch had barely slept and was a lot more tired than normal. After giving the guy his pills, he'd stood downstairs in the kitchen with Jessica drinking a mug of coffee.

"Jess I don't think Hotch slept one bit last night. Up til now the guy has gone from leaning us for support to barely needing us to help him but this morning when I got the guy up for his morning pee, he was leaning heavily on me, much more than he should be doing by now. And you could see in his face he'd not slept."

"This is gonna be one the toughest days he's had Derek. He's somehow got to get a hold of Beth who nevers answers his calls anyway just to tell her its over. Then he and everyone has got to talk to Jack again. I'm taking the day off of work so I can be here for him all day. I know Dave, Spencer and Blake are here but he's needs me here today. I'll even try to get her on the line for him if he wants but she has to at least let him speak to her."

"You know if she wont answer any calls, me and someone else can always go to New York and drag her here so Aaron can talk to her…."

"Thanks Derek, it may come to that….but still this day is going to be so hard on him."

"We're all here for him Jess. Him and Jack as well as for you. He knows that."

"I know he does and he really does appreciate that. I'm just sorry that she came into his and Jack's lives at all and then did this to him."

"So am I Jess. I really feel for the guy. I might even get my baby girl to do Hotch a bit of a revenge favour and send her credit history back into the dark ages…."

"She probably deserves that!"

"When I see later, I'll ask her…..don't think Hotch will mind….."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Aaron had been distracting himself by watching his son sleeping in the other side of his bed, trying to calm his nerves down.

After the 2 Hotchners had enjoyed breakfast in bed and, whilst Jessica and Blake kept Jack distracted downstairs, Dave and Morgan had helped Aaron shave and shower like normal before helping the guy back to his bed.

Then, whilst Morgan and Garcia had taken Jack out to the toy store and Mcdonalds for lunch, Aaron spent a frustrating morning trying again and again to call Beth but her phone went from being unanswered to being turned off. When Jack and the others had returned after lunch, they could see in Hotch's eyes that he still hadn't gotten a hold of Beth.

"Dave could you possibly start trying ? She might pick up for you. She did last time."

"Sure man."

Unfortunately for Aaron, Beth refused every call from Dave. Meanwhile Aaron had been cheered up a little as he'd watched Garcia send Beth's credit history back into the dark ages on her laptop. She also managed to find another contact number for Beth that the woman had never given Aaron. It was the number for her secretary.

"Hey buddy, you wanna do me a favour?"

"Sure dad. What?"

"Could you call this number, ask to speak to Beth and tell her you want to speak to her….just to try and see if she'll answer the call? Then once you've got her speaking give the phone to me without telling her your handing the phone over."

"Sure."

Jack, using his Aunt Jessica's cell phone, the number of which Beth didn't know, carefully dialled the number Garcia had found and sat waiting whilst the phone rang.

"Hello, Ms Clemmons' office."

"Hi can I speak to Beth please?"

"Whom may say is calling?"

"It's me Jack."

"One moment please…."

"Hello?"

"Hi Beth its me Jack!"

"Hey Jack how are you?"

"I'm good. How's New York?"

"Really good. Been busy at the museum." It was when she was saying this that Jack quickly handed his dad the phone.

"Hi Beth."

"Aaron? Is that you?"

"Yeah, just got one thing to say before you hang up on me. You and me are finished. It's OVER! And you are NEVER to try to contact Jack or me ever again. You come near my son or even try to speak to him on the phone and I will have you arrested. Goodbye! Oh and check your credit history. I had someone send it back to the dark ages as a thank you for everything you've put me through!"

Aaron knew he only had a short time to say what he wanted before Beth might hang up so said everything in one go and hung up on her! Relief showed on his face as he hung up the call and handed Jessica her cell phone back.

"Thank you so much buddy. I knew she would at least talk to you. I owe you so much Jack. Thank you!"

"I did it for you dad! I was convincing in making her think that I was just calling to say hi wasn't I ?"

"VERY convincing buddy. I am so proud of you. You did something that neither me nor you Uncle Dave could do. You managed to convince her to pick up the phone. For that I owe you everything. So when I'm all better, you, me and Aunt Jess are going on 2 week summer vacation to Disneyland!"

"REALLY? DISNEYLAND?"

"Yeah buddy. You've more than earned it just by doing this. I'm already feeling a lot happier just by finally telling her its all over."

"Thank you Dad! Aunt Jess! We're going to Disneyland! Dad you are the awesomeness dad ever!"

Jack gave his dad the biggest hug he could without hurting his dad's stomach.

"You are more than welcome buddy! But don't forget before we go to Disneyland we've still got to go to the zoo and eat pizza and ice cream!"

They stayed in the hug for a good minute before Jack let him go.

"Dave, I don't think we'll need that big second talk after all. BUT you guys can all share pizzas up here tonight to celebrate. I did promise Jack yesterday that he and you lot could eat pizzas up here tonight! Oh and for Jack's lunch tomorrow, cook him some Mac n Cheese!"

"Really?"

"Yeah buddy, tomorrow you get Mac n Cheese for lunch and, whatever you want for dinner, Uncle Dave will cook you guys, won't you Dave?"

"Of course."

"Can you cook that cool las…lasan….that first dish again?"

"You mean the lasagne Jack?"

"Yeah, that was awesome Uncle Dave!"

"Sure can Jack!"

"Dad, can Uncle Dave move in with us?"

"Why buddy? He lives in a mansion of his own…"

"Yeah but his cooking is SO awesome. I wanna eat it everyday…."


	17. Chapter 16

That afternoon went pretty uneventfully for Aaron and Jack. Even though they'd expected to feel sad and everything, Aaron for one felt a lot happier and more relaxed. He'd even slept for a couple of hours that afternoon whilst Jack had lain next to him silently reading a book.

When Aaron had woken up from his nap, it was almost 5pm. Jack was lying next to him reading his book.

Aaron felt a urgent need in his bladder and decided to try and walk to the bathroom himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and managed to stand up and, slowly walking, started to walk towards the door.

"Dad, you need me to go get an adult? You can't be out of bed by yourself!"

"It's okay buddy. I just have to go pee. I can manage to walk there by myself now and if I do collapse I can shout to you to go get someone."

"Okay dad but please be careful…."

"Don't worry buddy I will be."

For Aaron, it felt good slowly walking himself to the bathroom and standing urinating into the toilet on his own for the first time since before he'd collapsed. He was walking back to his room when Jessica came up to check on her boys to find Aaron walking slowly on his own from the bathroom to his bedroom.

"Wow! Your actually walking on your own?"

"Yeah, feels great to finally be able to have a simple pee by myself! Without any standing beside me!"

She saw him smiling and knew he'd be okay. She watched him carefully and slowly walk back to his bed.

"Could you just help me get back in bed, just in case?"

"Sure Aaron. But I'm glad you're walking by yourself!"

Jack watched his aunt help his dad lie back in the bed.

"Did you manage to pee on your own dad?"

"Yeah buddy I did. Felt so good to be by myself!"

"Wait, so all this time someone's been in the bathroom with you?"

"Yeah buddy they had to be, otherwise I would of collapsed. But I promise you they kept their eyes closed the whole time."

"Even Aunt Jess when she helped you?"

"Yeah buddy, even Aunt Jess. But don't worry she never peeked at my boy parts!"

"No Jack, I kept my eyes closed and I only did it cos your dad needed my help and needed to use the toilet."

"Oh right. When the pizza coming Aunt Jess?"

"About 6 Jack, so in about an hour. So I take it you're feeling okay Aaron?"

"Surprisingly I'm actually happy! I expected to feel sad and down but finally just simply telling Beth it's over has made me happy!"

"And seeing dad happy has made me happy too!"

"I'm so glad for the both of you guys. Your happiness means the world to me!"

"And you Aunt Jess mean the world to me and my dad. Doesn't she dad?"

"Yeah buddy. She means the world to us."

"We love you Aunt Jess. Sometimes I wish you were my second mom. I know no one can replace my real mom and I still love her and I still really miss her every day and every day I wish she were still alive and here with me and dad but you are way too good not to wish you could be my second mom Aunt Jess. I hope you don't mind that I said this do you dad? I'll always love and miss my real mom…."

"No buddy, it's fine. I know you'll always love and miss your real mom and I wish every day that she was still alive and with you and I hate that my job cost her her life and put you through so much pain. But there's nothing wrong in wishing that woman as good as your Aunt Jess was you second mom. I think even your real mom who is always watching over you would agree with you buddy. You need a mom who really cares about you."

"And cares about you too dad."

"Yeah buddy and cares about me too."

"Shame you're already family Aunt Jess. Otherwise dad could marry you and could be my new mom!"

"I'm sorry Jess, I didn't know he would say that!" Aaron's face had gone red.

"That's okay Aaron. Jack I'm honoured that think me worthy enough to take your mom's place and be a second mum to you. Your real mom was such a great mom to you it's unbelievable and I'm honoured, truly I am, that you think I'm worthy enough to even come anywhere close to the kind of great loving mom you had in Haley."

"That's cos it Aunt Jess. I know my mom was so great and that no one will ever replace her but you come a second close, really you do."

"I am SO honoured that you think I'd do near a great as job as your mom Jack. But I'm already your Aunt."

"I know but a kid can wish can't he Aunt Jess?"

"Yeah and sadly not every wish comes true Jack."

Just then Dave and Morgan came in to check on things before Dave left to go get the pizzas. They'd overheard Jessica's last comment about wishes not coming true.

"Everything okay in here Aaron?"

"Yeah, we were just talking…."

"So is someone wishing something that can never come true Jessica."

"Yeah I am Uncle Derek. I was saying how I wish Aunt Jess here could be my second mom. Of course no one can ever replace my real mom, and I'll always love her and miss her every day and wish she were still here with us. But Aunt Jess is such a great lady and already does such an awesome job taking care of me that I still wish that she could be my second mom. It's a shame she's already family….."

"And why is it a shame she's already family Jack?"

"Cos if she wasn't already family, Dad could marry her and be happy and she could be my new mom and I could be real happy."

"Yeah man such a shame that upon their wife's death, the husband cannot marry the sister in law isn't it Hotch? Oh wait, the law says you can! As long as the wife is dead, the husband and widow CAN marry his sister in law…"

"Dad, isn't Aunt Jess your sister in law?"

"Yeah buddy she is."

"And my mom, and your wife is dead….sadly….."

"And NO buddy, we are NOT getting married…."

"But Uncle Derek says the law would let you…now…."

"Just because the law would allow me to it doesn't mean I HAVE to….I mean I do love your Aunt Jess but I don't want to marry her. Sorry Jess, but your my sister in law….."

"That's okay Aaron. I don't think I could marry my brother in law anyway…."

"But…why not dad. You two would make an awesome couple and Aunt Jess you'd make an awesome second mum to me….You and dad make each other so happy, you can talk to one another, you don't care about him going away all the time, you care about and love the both of us for who we are, you're already so involved in our lives. Dad, she'd make the perfect wife for you….AND I could have an awesome mom in her…."

"Buddy I'm sorry but the answer is still no. I could never marry my sister in law and she doesn't want to marry her brother in law. Maybe one day I'll find a woman who is as good to us as Jess is to us and who make a wonderful mom to you Jack but I'm sorry….I really am buddy. She'll always still be here for you though and will always help me take care of you. But she'll always just be your Aunt Jess."

"And I'm sorry Jack but you'll always just be my nephew who I adore and love with all my heart. I will always be here for and will always be here to help your dad take care of you and everything…."

"I know you miss your mom buddy and we can talk about her as much you want whenever you want. I miss her so much too and I'll always love her. I know you don't like making me sad but from now on don't worry about that, just talk to me whenever you want to about her. Either me or you can talk to your Aunt Jess. We'll both always miss her but we both know how much she meant to you and how much you still miss her. I promise buddy talking will help ease your pain. I think it'll do me good as well if we start talking about her, about how much we miss her, what we remember, everything. No matter what time it is, where I am or what I'm doing, all you have to do is either come to me or call me on my cell. Even if I'm busy on case or in the office, I can get Dave or someone to cover my work so you can talk to me and tell me how you feel or whatever. I may get sad but it's only cos I still miss her so much and we can both get sad together. There's no shame in crying buddy. It's just a way of showing that your sad. And it does help to cry sometimes. You always feel better if you're so sad you cry about something, like you did when you were told I had been rushed into emergency surgery. Talking and crying REALLY do help Jack. And if you're on the phone talking to me and you need a shoulder to cry on, your Aunt Jess is here to comfort you. So I promise buddy from now on we'll talk a lot more and you can talk to me about you mom whenever you want or need to."

"Or you can always also talk to me at any time Jack. I'll always be here to listen to you and for you to talk to."

"We love you so much buddy. I know that every day you make your mom SO proud just by being you. She's always watching down on us buddy and will always keep you safe. But from now please talk to us about whatever you want to and whenever you want to. And don't be afraid to cry or make me cry please."

"I love you dad. I love you Aunt Jess. I promise I'll try to start talking to you dad about mom. I know it'll be hard for both of us to talk about her but I think I need to sometimes as remembering her makes me sad but I never wanna make you sad so I try to hide it."

"From now on buddy don't try to hide it. Let us see your pain and be there to help make it go away. Even if you want to talk about her without being sad, like if you want to remember something special she did, then its okay. Don't be scared to say whatever you want about her in front of me. Likewise I won't try to hide my own pain from you any more so please don't get upset or scared if you see me crying okay buddy?"

"Okay dad. I promise I'll try my best. You always say I can only try my best at stuff don't you?"

"Yeah buddy I do and I promise you I'll try my best too."

"Thanks for letting sleep in your bed all those nights after mom died dad. It really did help me."

"And it helped me too buddy. And until you get too big, you can sleep in my bed any time you want or need to. I promise you that."

"Thanks dad. I love you so much."

"And I love you so much buddy."

"I love you too Aunt Jess."

"And I love you too Jack!"

By this time tears were running down all 3 of their faces. Dave and Morgan had slipped out of the room to give them some space. Jack sat right up on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around his dad's neck, put his head into one of his dad's shoulders and started sobbing. Aaron wrapped his arms around his son and held him. Jessica sat and rubbed Jack's back soothingly, tears running down her own face at the emotion. Aaron saw Jessica's tears and slid his left arm off of Jack and reached over, indicating Jessica moved closer. She shuffled to right against where Jack was half sat up, and Aaron put his long arm around what he could reach of her shoulders and pulled into the hug against Jack. All 3 stayed there sobbing tears of grief from missing Haley and remembering her.

After a little time they all finished their little cries and let go of one another. Jack stayed hugging his dad's neck for a little longer before letting go.

"Thanks dad. I do feel better after that cry."

"I'm glad you do buddy"

"And I promise I'll at least try to talk to you about mom from now on. You too Aunt Jess. I love you guys so much."

"And we love we love you so much too buddy."

"Absolutely Jack. We love you much more than you could ever know. We just want to help you and be here for you."

Aaron handed Jack some tissues and handed some to Jessica before taking some himself to wipe his eyes and face and to blow his nose.

Jessica climbed off the bed and grabbed the trash bin from a corner and, after putting her used tissues in, she'd held it out to her 2 boys for them to throw their used tissues into the trash bin.

"So are you okay now buddy?"

"Yeah dad. I feel better now but I can talk to you or Aunt Jess about mom anytime I want can't I ?"

"Yeah buddy. I promise you you can."

"And I promise you can talk to me anytime as well Jack. You'll always have shoulder to cry on and either me or your dad there to help comfort you."

"Thanks dad. Thanks Aunt Jess."

"Now why don't you go wash your face buddy before everyone gets here? Your Aunt Jess can do the same in a minute…"

"What about you dad?"

"I'll use the bathroom just before they all come upstairs and they can then see me walking…."

"Cool idea. Surprise them!"

"Exactly buddy. Think I might enjoy giving them all heart attacks!"

"Back in a flash dad!"

Jack climbed off the bed and ran to the door before turning around.

"And guys?"

"Yeah buddy."

"Thank you. I still wish you guys would marry though…." with that Jack ran out of the door.

"Shame he doesn't realise that there's much more to being man and wife than he realises there is…."

"Yeah I know. It's a shame…but I still love you bro, even if you do get on my nerves sometimes…." she started giggling, which made Aaron start too and before he realised what he saying he ended up blurting something out he didn't mean to.

"And shame you ARE my sister in law Jess!"

Jessica thought he was joking and went along with what she thought was a joke.

"Why, would you marry me if wasn't ?"

Aaron stopped laughing and went quiet.

"You would wouldn't you Aaron? If I WEREN'T you sister in law, you'd marry me! Wouldn't you bro?"

"Er…well….yeah….maybe…."

"You guys talking about getting married for real?" Jack appeared back in the room.

"Er…no buddy sorry. Me and Jess were just joking around.

"And you dad said that if I were NOT already his sister in law, he'd marry me."

"So, Uncle Derek said the law would allow you to marry Aunt Jess now dad…."

"Aww…."

"And buddy if you pout you won't be eating pizza…."

"That reminds me I'm STARVING!"

"I think your Uncle Dave has gone to get the pizzas Jack."

"And everyone should be here in about…." Aaron looked at his clock…. "only 15 minutes?" Last time I looked it said only 5pm…."

"And I think Dave might of cooked you something for when we're eating pizza Aaron so you can eat too."

"But if I'm eating pizza I can't feed dad his dinner…."

"You can have the night off feeding duty. I think I can just about manage to eat myself…."

"Okay dad. If you're sure…."

"I'm sure buddy. You enjoy the pizzas instead…. Jess can you go tell Morgan to have everyone wait downstairs til Dave comes back and you hear the toilet flush. I wanna surprise them…."

"Sure Aaron. I'll go get some more water before they come."

"Thanks Jess. For everything."

"You are more than welcome Aaron. I just can't wait to see the looks on their faces….."

She went downstairs after washing her face to get Aaron some more water and to speak to Morgan who was in the kitchen with Blake heating up something in a saucepan that Dave had cooked for Aaron earlier.

"Hey Jess. The guys alright now?"

"Yeah, thanks Derek. We all feel better now. But Aaron says that when everyone gets here, can you all wait downstairs until you hear the toilet flush?"

"Er sure. So is Jack gonna be using the bathroom just before we eat?"

"Er…yeah. You know how he has to wash up before dinner…."

"Oh right…"

Ten minutes later everyone arrived, at the same time that Dave arrived with the pizzas and 2 guests in his car. Will and J.J were shocked to see their son Henry and Alex was surprised to see her husband James Blake! Meanwhile Aaron had managed to slowly walk into the bathroom without being seen.

"Dave why is our son and his caretaker here too?"

"We can't eat pizza without Henry and I didn't want James to be left out….and plus we no longer need to worry about that massive talk. Both of them are a lot happier after Jack helped his dad get a hold of Beth."

"Hi dad! Hi mom!" Henry ran through the door to greet his shocked parents.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing here? I thought you were with your Uncle James?" Will was still in shock.

"Uncle Dave picked us up as you guys were gonna eat pizza without us."

They were all about to head towards the stairs when Morgan spoke up.

"Hey guys, Hotch said to wait down here a minute. Apparently Jack's in the bathroom and he wanted to be in the room when you guys went up. Think he was afraid he'd miss some pizza!"

"Sure."

They all headed into the kitchen to get drinks, for not only themselves but for Dave, Jack and Jessica as well, as well as getting plates, napkins etc.

Aaron managed to use the bathroom, even though he hadn't really needed to go, he wanted to surprise everyone. He washed his hands and face at the sink before flushing the toilet.

Morgan heard the toilet flush.

"Okay I think we can go upstairs now guys….."

They all started to head upstairs. Aaron waited until he'd heard them go upstairs and in to his room before he came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Hot….." Morgan started but then stopped. In the room were Jack and Jessica but no Hotch.

"Hey Jack, where's your dad?"

"Hi Henry dude. You eating pizza with us?"

"Yeah man, can't believe you guys were gonna eat pizza without me!"

Meanwhile Aaron silently opened the door and slowly walked back to the room. Morgan had only just asked Jack where his dad was when Aaron approached the door, unnoticed.

"Behind you Morgan."

"Hi dad!"

"WHAT?"

Everyone was surprised to see Aaron standing at the door by himself.

"Can I get back to my bed Morgan?"

They all stood with their mouths hung open as they watch Hotch slowly walk back to the bed, and Jessica helped him lie back down in the bed.

Jack started laughing at their faces.

"Dad, they look like fish out of water!"

"Great comparison buddy. You all shut your mouths you know."

"Your WALKING now by YOURSELF?"

"Only for very quick trips to the bathroom. I still can't go far or do much else and I still need a lot of help in every other way. But for simple peeing, yeah guys, I can walk by myself! Hey buddy go wash up quickly. I promise I won't let these guys start without you."

"I need to go pee as well dad" Jack whispered in his dad's ear, not wanting everyone to hear.

"That's okay buddy. We'll all wait. You just go wash up. And if any of you even THINK about eating pizza before Jack here returns your fired!"

Jack ran out of the room to use the bathroom and wash his hands, returning a couple of minutes later. As they all started to munch on pizza, Dave popped downstairs and quickly brought up the carbonara he'd cooked for Hotch and helped the guy with the lap tray before grabbing a slice of pizza. As Aaron ate the very delicious carbonara, he watched his son devour pizza whilst chatting happily with Henry and the others. He really couldn't wait until he could eat pizza again. That and start going for runs, which he missed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Thought I'd add a chapter about the team going to New York for the day.**

**Meanwhile in New York…**

The team all stepped off the BAU jet and shared 2 cabs to the address Hotch had of her apartment.

"Morgan remember, we're only gonna talk…."

"Fine but remember we bought our credentials, handcuffs and guns….."

"Cos we have to take them everywhere we go….."

"Fine though just talk. But I can't wait to see the look on that woman's face when she see's us standing at her door."

"Oh yeah, THAT will be priceless. Kitten have your phone ready to take a picture for Hotch…."

"Sure Rossi, love to do that…." Garcia got out her cell phone and got the camera ready as they went up the elevator to Beth's apartment floor.

"This is the address…." They stopped outside a door.

"Baby girl, camera ready…."

Morgan knocked on the door and waited for someone to call out a response. He had to knock a second lot of times before Beth was heard on the other side.

"Who is it?"

"Just open the door!" Morgan didn't want to give the surprise away. Having not really spoken to Beth much when she'd been around him in Virginia, he knew she probably wouldn't recognise his voice.

Beth looked through her peephole to see Agents Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Jennifer 'J.J' Jareau, Alex Blake, Dr Spencer Reid and their technical analyst Penelope Garcia, all standing outside her door. As soon as she opened the door, Garcia took a photo of her shocked looking face.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk and, unlike Aaron, Beth, you can't blow us off. So either let us in or we're coming in. Your choice…."

"I'm not letting you guys in…."

They all pushed past her and walked into her apartment.

"You guys can't just walk in here! This is my place!"

"And we're FBI Agents! We can go anywhere we want. We just want to talk. Or rather, WE talk and YOU listen."

"GET THE HELL OUT! I DON'T WANNA SEE ANY OF YOU!"

"Dave can I at least temporarily restrain her?"

"Don't see the harm in that…."

"J.J, help me cuff her to the chair there. That way she can't go anywhere, and HAS to listen!"

"You can't do that Derek Morgan!"

"Just watch me…."

With J.J's help Morgan attached handcuffs to her and then handcuffed her hands to the chair, leaving her unable to do anything but in the chair staring at them.

"As soon as we've said what we want I'll let you go! Oh and if you try to press charges, don't bother! We know enough people to get EVERYTHING dropped!"

"You need you to know Beth just who you messed with! You might of thought you'd only messed with Aaron BUT by messing with him AND Jack, you messed with us!"

"Yeah Beth, we are NOT happy agents. Hotch is our friend, co-worker and like family. To hurt him, as well as to do that to a little boy like Jack, is DISGRACEFUL!"

"I don't care what you guys say. Aaron can go to hell!"

"Oh Beth, how s your credit history doing?" Garcia smiled wickedly….

"Thanks to you its awful!"

"That's not the only thing I can do to make your life miserable like you tried to do to our friend and a young boy we all REALLY care about!"

"Baby girl, do everything you can…..this despicable woman more than deserves it! NO ONE deserves to treat a guy like Hotch like that!"

"All I did was ignore the guy…."

"No, all you did was make his life miserable by fobbing him off and not even speaking to him so he didn't know why or what had happened. It took for him to get his son to call you before he could even tell you it was over! You are the most HEARTLESS woman I've EVER known Beth Clemmon's!"

"Oh after this Rossi, can I bore her to death?"

"Certainly Spencer!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS SAY!"

Morgan whispered in Rossi's ear.

"I know we can't use them but can we at least scare her into thinking we will use our guns?"

"Guy's draw your weapons!"

Beth looked in fear as everyone except Garcia drew their guns and pointed them at her! All of them knew the safety was on so they couldn't use them but Beth didn't know that.

"You WILL listen to us Beth! Oh and we can always say we had to kill you in the line of duty can't we guys?"

"Yeah, sure can Morgan!"

"Beth, I've known Hotch for years and years. We, like the others are to him, are TRUE friends. The guy has not only gone through so much hell already before he met you but he's always had so much on his plate, you wouldn't believe what he's had to go through arranging things to get free time every time you've blown him off. Are you really so heartless as to not consider Jack in all this? I mean he's just a little boy who's already lost his mom to a serial killer and already hardly see's his adored dad. For him to have to find care for his son when he'd rather spend his time with him just for him to come to see you is the hardest choice he's had to keep making. Any woman who would do this to and hurt a great kid like Jack whose already suffered so much in 8 short years deserves to die as far as I'm concerned!"

"Yeah, you should have seen him when his wife was killed and Jack was almost murdered by the same serial killer. It was only cos Hotch gave him a code to hide and then killed the guy that Jack survived. You don't how lucky you were to even meet him! It took him ages to start to recover, especially given that he had a 4 year old son who needed him. If it weren't for his Aunt Jessica taking Jack every time his dad and us went on a case, he would have had to retire just to care for Jack! Then, finally, after over 2 years since his wife was killed, he finally got happy when he met you. It was hard enough on him when he told you to come here for that job, knowing he'd making so many trips just to see you. And he was always the one putting the effort in and travelling in the very little free time our team got when he could of spent the time with Jack. Then you go and do something like this to him after he kept trying so hard so Jack could be happy. I agree with J.J, you deserve to DIE Beth Clemmon's! You mess with Hotch or Jack and you mess with all of us!"

"Aaron has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. Jack and he adore each other and that boy looks up to his dad as his hero. His HERO! Why an earth would you that to a guy like Aaron?"

No one had notied that Garcia had managed to unlock Beth's laptop which was sitting out on the table.

"Hey guys come look at this….."

They all crowded round the laptop screen.

"HEY YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE! THAT MY PRIVATE LAPTOP! GET OFF IT! NOW!"

"No way dude. And you can't stop us! Oh my god ,WHO is that?"

"Hang on, I'm gonna call Kevin and get him to help hack in and download the photos….."

Garcia pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Kevin are you in the BAU?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need you look into a laptop and download ALL the pictures…..Save it to my computer and I'll get them when I drop by this. I'll be so grateful."

"Sure. Send me the link and I'll get in from here….Oh my god, is that….Hotch's girlfriend?"

"Ex girlfriend Kevin. Just save all the pictures will you. I wanna show them to Hotch!"

"Sure. They're all saved. Hey you me to meet you at Jessica's place when you get back and I can drop the USB stick off to you?"

"Sure. That'll be great. Thanks Kevin!"

She put down the phone.

"Rossi, all the pictures will be shown to Hotch when we get back. Kevin'll meet us at Jess's house.

"Wonderful kitten…."

"Oh wait there's something here. One of you guys got a pen and paper to write this down?"

"Yeah baby girl, ooh name, address, contact number, e-mail, occupation…..hey wait isn't this your boss Beth?"

"So? He's better than Aaron…."

"Not when we've finished with him. Hey baby girl when we get back do the same to his credit history will you?"

"Consider it done. Oh and the museum directors might get an anonymous email with a few pictures attached….."

"Good thinking kitten. Ruin both their careers…."

"You guy can't do that!"

"We have and we will. Oh and Beth…." The team walked back to her "just so you know Aaron and Jack are so much happier since he told it was over! You might of thought you'd be breaking their hearts but you were wrong. I haven't seen either of them so happy in months!"

"And if you even THINK about trying to contact either Jack or Aaron, we'll not only be back but we WILL use our guns. That's if you don't arrested first!"

"Rossi I know we can't leave bruises but hair is different…."

"Sure J.J, go ahead, as long as what we do doesn't leave a bruise or mark then so be it!"

J.J walked behind the chair, took hold of Beth's hair in the ponytail and pulled back hard, making her yell in pain. Then to make her fear for her life, J .J held her gun over her head.

"You even THINK that you've got away with this woman, you got another thing coming. NO ONE messes with any of us or our families! You got that?" Beth only stared at the gun and nodded yes, her eyes wide with fear.

"I'm…..sorry…"

"You SHOULD be! You are the most despicable woman I've ever known Beth! Hotch and Jack mean the world to all of us. Lucky for them they have so many people that TRULY care about them surrounding them and helping them. By the time all this is over, you wont have any one, not that you do now, you wont have a job and you will probably be kicked out your apartment. Meanwhile Hotch and Jack will still have each other, all of us AND Jack's Aunt Jessica, Hotch will still have a job, Jack will still be the smartest kid in his school, they'll always have a place to live and people who care about them, have a chance now to really be happy and will never have to worry about you again, that's for sure!"

"And just so you know" Spencer had to add this in "even Jack told his dad it was best to break up with you!"

"Goes to show how much smarter he is than this woman here who hasn't got a heart OR a brain!"

"Come on guys lets go, we got everything we came for. Oh and Beth, we'll say that, for our own safety, you became violent so we had to restrain you just to talk to you! Kitten, make her laptop not work for a couple of hours will you?"

"Easy peasy. There, try and figure out how to turn it on Beth! I won't even tell you what I did!"

Everyone except J.J and Morgan went to leave.

"Goodbye Beth Clemmons. Remember never try to contact either Aaron or Jack again. They are too good to know a woman like you. They deserve to be happy and you deserve to be miserable! They are too special and mean too much to us for you to have done this to them. Come near them ever again and you will pay for it. We can promise you that!"

"Oh and if Aaron see's you even approaching Jack, he can kill you with ONE shot! He WILL kill should you near his son again. Same goes for all of us. You go near Jack OR Hotch, you will pay the price!"

"I'll be back one day soon to spend all my day reciting EVERY fact I know and you WILL listen. I can't believe you have done this to 2 VERY special people. And I think even Morgan will agree with me when I say GO TO HELL BETH!"

"Good one Spencer! Yeah Beth GO TO HELL! That's where you belong!"

"Don't forget what I said Beth! Try and contact or go near EITHER Hotch or Jack and you WILL die!" J.J took the cuffs, first off the chair and then off of Beth's hands. Morgan stood by in case Beth tried anything. But instead she sat there and started sobbing.

"You do this to a friend and a little boy we all love and think you can away with it. By the this time next week my baby will make sure you don't have job or apartment! OR your lover boy BOSS! Goodbye Beth and GO TO HELL YOU BITCH!"

The whole left the apartment and went straight back to airport where they got on the jet and flew back home, everyone feeling happier. On the jet, Garcia used her laptop to not only send Beth's boss's credit history back to the dark ages but did a few other things as well to both Beth and her boss, to make their lives even worse.

When the jet landed in Quantico, Garcia called Kevin to arrange to meet him at Jessica's house when they got back.

As soon as the 2 SUV's pulled up outside Jessica's house, it was 3.30 and Kevin was waiting with a USB stick. Now it was time to tell Hotch what had gone on and to show him proof…..

Jack and Henry ran outside as the team got out of SUV's.

"Uncle Dave how'd it in New York with Beth?"

"Why don't we all go see you dad so we can tell him?"

"Uncle Kevin, why are you here?"

"Just came by to drop this off for you Aunt Penny….here's the proof you wanted. They're all on there."

"Thanks Kevin I owe you one. See you back at the BAU next week?"

"Sure. See you Penelope…"

Kevin drove off and they all went inside.

"Aunt Penny, what's on the USB and what did Uncle Kevin when he said they're all on there. What's all on there?"

"Photos Jack. Photos your dad needs to see."

"Of Beth?"

"Not just of Beth. But the guy she was cheating on him with."

"Cool, I think I'm gonna like this."

"Let's go see your dad Jack…."

Everyone went up the stairs. Luckily for Garcia, Hotch's DVD player could play USB sticks.

"Hey guys, so how'd it go?"

They all excitedly told Hotch and Jack everything that had happened, what they had said and what they had done.

"I think she got the message Aaron. Oh and kitten here found some interesting photos on her laptop, which she might still be struggling to turn on….Kitten put the USB on the DVD player will you?"

"Sure."

Aaron, Jack and Jess lay on the bed and everyone, including Henry stood in the room whilst Garcia, using the DVD remote, scrolled through all the pictures of Beth with another guy.

"I knew she was cheating! So who is this guy, do you know?"

"A guy who is, like her, gonna be out of next work next week thanks to kitten here…"

"Why who is he Uncle Dave?"

"He's her BOSS!"

"Your kidding right? Her boss? Isn't that against some regulations in her museum?"

"As far as we know. But thanks to kitten her, his credit history is now back in the dark ages…."

"And I did few other legal things to make them pay! But I'm gonna send the museum directors an anonymous email with a few pictures attached…."

"For once Garcia, I can only say one thing. Thank you!"

"You can save your thanks you s until after those 2 are out of jobs and homeless! Oh and she knows now that if she comes near either of you or tries to even contact either you or Jack, she will die! All in the line of duty of course….and by any one of us…."

"Thanks guys for everything you've done. How'd you manage to get there and back and do all you did, in a few hours?"

"We borrowed the jet…..and I know paperwork…."

"Thanks J.J. Thanks you guys."

"Dad, can I ever go on the jet?"

"Maybe one day buddy. Maybe one day…."


	19. Chapter 18

That evening Aaron got a phone call from someone he wasn't expecting.

"Hotch"

"Hey Hotch, it's me Matt Cruz."

"Oh hey Matt, heard you gave the team another week off?"

"Yeah, well they deserved it. So you doing okay?"

"Slowly improving. I'm still needing a lot of help and I can't bend much."

"Hey I was wondering if it'll be okay if popped round tomorrow to say hi, to see how you're doing, everything? I'd be there as your friend and not as your section chief. I'm sorry I haven't been round yet but I've been either drowning in paperwork or in another meeting."

"That's okay Matt. I understand. Sure it's fine tomorrow. Still not doing anything except lying in this damn bed watching T.V."

"Oh that's gotta be tough for someone like you. So would it be okay if I came around half 2?"

"Sure, stay for dinner with Jess and Jack and you can meet them. I insist. Then you'll get some entertainment as my son insists on spoon feeding me my dinner in bed…."

"THAT I gotta see! Sure I'll stay for dinner. Who's cooking?"

"Dave, he's one hell of a cook. You'll love his food!"

"Can't wait then. I'll see you tomorrow Hotch."

"Sure Matt. Bye!"

"Dad who was that who called you? It wasn't Beth was it?"

"No buddy. I was my friend and our section chief Matt Cruz."

"I think I met him once or twice when I visited you at work…"

"You probably have buddy. He's coming round to see me tomorrow afternoon and you can meet him properly then. But tomorrow he's coming around as a friend."

"Is he part of your BAU family dad?"

"In a way yeah he is."

"Do you think he'll mind if, like I do with the others, and call the Aunt and Uncle, do you think he'll mind if I call him Uncle Matt?"

"You can ask him buddy but I don't think he'll mind at all."

"Thanks dad. So when's he coming."

"About half 2 buddy but he'll here when you get home from school and he's going to stay and eat dinner with and Aunt Jess and, because he's staying here tonight and tomorrow, you Uncle Dave, who will be cooking. Then he wants to watch how good you care for me during dinnertime…."

"Sure. I'll show him I'm bestest caretaker, well apart from Aunt Jess."

"I know you will buddy. And I agree that, apart from Aunt Jess, you are the best caretaker I've had through all of this and I'm SO proud to call you my son!"

That night, after managing to walk to the bathroom and back on his own again, he managed to get back into bed on his own and was lying there when Jess entered carrying a glass of water and his normal pills.

"I'm gonna leave the hall light on from now on so that if you need to get up to use the bathroom at night, you can see okay. But if you fall, make sure you shout! And remember your bathroom visits are still only for simple stand up pees. Anything else and you'll have wake one of us up." Aaron swallowed the pills as he listened to Jessica.

"Yes mom. I promise."

"Good boy…..so is there is anything else you need tonight before I turn in?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Oh and I've decided to take the rest of the week off work so I'll be around too."

"Okay. Oh and Matt Cruz is coming to visit tomorrow afternoon. He's coming about half 2 and he's gonna stay and eat dinner with you guys. And in return I told him he watch Jack feed me my dinner."

"Matt Cruz your section chief?"

"And good friend. He's coming as a friend, not as section chief. I hope that's okay."

"Sure. Think I might of met him at least once when me and Jack have visited you at the BAU…."

"You probably have but I can make sure you and Jack are properly introduced tomorrow. He's a really nice guy, you'll like him. Jack will like him, that's for sure."

"If Jack will definitely like then I'll like him too. Looking forward to meeting the guy tomorrow."

The next, Tuesday, the morning went as normal for Aaron apart from the fact that he was walking to and from the bathroom by himself. Dave and Morgan helped him shower and shave like normal but, after helping him put fresh bandages on and get dressed into clean underpants and pyjamas and socks, they'd let Aaron walk back to his bed by himself, but still watching him just in case he fell. After he'd got back in bed, Aaron decided to tell the 2 guys of his afternoon visitor.

"Hey guys can you come in here a second?"

"What do you need Aaron?"

"Well more water but also to let you guys know that I'm expecting a visitor this afternoon…."

"Anyone we know by chance Hotch?"

"Yeah, you could say that…it's Matt."

"As in Cruz, our section chief?"

"One and the same. Not only is he our section chief but he's also a friend. He's coming by as a friend not as a section chief so you have nothing to worry about Morgan. Oh and he'll be staying to eat dinner with you, Jack and Jessica Dave."

"Sure Aaron, that's fine with me. What time is he coming by?"

"About half 2. Is that okay with you guys? I told Jessica last night and Jack already knows he's coming."

"I'm not at work. So why do I still have to be around my section chief?"

"He's coming as a friend Morgan not our section chief…"

"He's coming as YOUR friend Hotch. I don't know the guy outside him being our section chief…"

"It'll be fine Morgan. When he's here he'll be known simply as Matt, at work he section chief Cruz."

After he'd eaten a very tasty lunch cooked by Dave, Aaron was lying in bed at almost half 2 when he felt an urge in his bladder. He was using the bathroom, when Matt arrived. Dave let him and took him upstairs, not realising Aaron was in the bathroom.

"Dave, where's Aaron?"

"Must be using the bathroom. He'll be back in a second…."

They heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open. Dave and Matt stood in the hallway watching as Aaron slowly and carefully walked back to his room.

"Oh hi Matt! You made it okay I see? Sorry nature called."

"No problem. Yeah I'm good, you're not looking too bad yourself Hotch."

"This is the only thing I can do for myself so far. And even then its only to pee."

They both waited until Aaron had slowly and carefully climbed back into bed. Having not seen the guy since before he'd collapsed and been rushed to hospital, Matt was amazed at how much Hotch had changed, and how effort even getting back into his bed took the guy.

"I'll go get you some more water Aaron and let you guys talk. Matt feel free to sit on the bed."

"Thanks Dave."

"Oh and you want coffee?"

"Please."

Dave disappeared downstairs.

"I can't believe how different you look from the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, well had invasive surgery since then…."

"Yeah but the last time I saw you, you were striding through the BAU standing tall, walking fast and not having a care in the world. Now I can't believe I am watching the same man who's walking so slowly just going from the bathroom to his bed. It looked like it took of effort for you just to do something as simple as climb back in bed."

"It's not that it takes a lot of effort, it's just that I can't really bend at all so I have to be really all the careful all the time."

"I read the report and it said you lost a lot of blood from all the scar tissue. After reading the report I was surprised they'd even let you out of hospital so soon."

"That's only cos I agreed to abide by so many conditions. You wouldn't believe how much help I've to had to endure…."

"And STILL have to endure Aaron…" Dave walked back into the room carrying Matt's coffee and Aaron's water.

"Thanks Dave."

"Could you send Jess up sometime to chat?"

"Sure Aaron. I'll leave you guys to talk but I'll be downstairs with the others. You guys need anything just give us a shout or Aaron, use Matt here as your messenger…." Dave went back downstairs, leaving Matt and Aaron to talk.

"Messenger?"

"Yeah, like my Jack does when he's here and not at school. I haven't been able to go anywhere except this room and the bathroom since I got out of the hospital."

"Sounds tough"

"Not as tough as what I've had to put up with. You don't realise that it's only since Thursday I've been able to walk to and from the bathroom to pee by myself!"

"You mean…?"

"Yeah before then I was still too weak to completely support myself standing up with collapsing. I had to have someone help support me and help me walk just to get to and from the toilet and bathroom. And even then it gets worse….the only time I got left alone in the bathroom at ANY time was when I was sitting down on the toilet. Couldn't even stand up by myself. Still can't. Since I've been out of hospital, someone's had to help me just sit down on the damn toilet, stand me up and even…er….wipe me!"

"Oh my god! You have had it tough!"

"Gets worse…"

"How much worse?"

"Well you know how guys like to stand to pee?"

"Yeah? You mean?..."

"Yeah, it's only since Thursday that I've been able to USE the bathroom by myself. Before then, to even stand and pee, someone had to keep me upright and stand supporting me, though everyone was good enough to keep their eyes shut."

"Wow! I feel sorry for you Hotch. Please don't say it gets worse?"

"Yeah….and it's not only Dave, Morgan, Spencer or Will that's been helping me that way…."

"You mean a woman has been helping you too?"

"Yeah but it's been my sister in law Jessica!"

"Oh man…."

"And not only have I had to endure help, and still have to endure a lot of help using the toilet but even now I still have to have help taking quick sit down showers. Can't bend even to undress myself, let alone sit down on the stool IN the shower. So even now 2 people have to help me undress sit in the shower, stand up after, dry me off, dress AND shave. At least now I can walk there and back once I'm standing up! And according to James Blake, I still got another week or two of this to endure!"

"James, as in Alex Blake's husband?"

"Yeah, cos he's a doctor, he very kindly came to check me over a week ago yesterday. Said I was doing really well though but still wasn't allowing me to bend at all. Tell you Matt, it's amazing to realise HOW much you take for granted even to do the most simple of tasks like nipping to the bathroom to pee when something like this happens!"

"I can't believe how tough you've had it Hotch. I really do feel sorry for you."

"Can't wait til I can even use the toilet by myself! Let alone shower and shave in peace! I mean it's bad enough a guy helping you but your own sister in law…..think I would of rather died!"

"Don't say that Hotch….wait I thought Jessica had been helping with the toilet end of the bathroom…?"

"Gets a little worse for me that way. On Saturdays only Dave's been around so she's been helping get me showered and shaved as well!"

"Oh man! You have had to endure a lot of help Hotch!"

"Yeah, it's been humiliating! But I've kinda got used to all the help I've been getting and still get. At least apart from Saturday, there's been 2 guys here so I've only had to endure Jess's help showering at least on the 2 Saturday's. At least Jack doesn't seem to know HOW much help his dad's been having to have. Think the little guy assumes I've been able to BE in the bathroom by myself! I mean he's knows someone's had to help me walk there and back….."

"Oh hey Aaron…" Jessica entered the room.

"Hi Jess."

Matt, being a gentleman immediately stood up as a lady entered the room.

"Jess, this is Matt Cruz. Matt meet my wonderful sister in law and Jack's Aunt Jess, Jessica Brooks."

"Good to finally meet you Jessica. Hotch here has just been telling me about all the help he's needed from everyone….including you…"

"Yeah well apart from walking to and from the bathroom and standing up to pee, this guy is STILL helpless…."

"Least I can pee on my own and walk there and back. Better than having almost 2 weeks of enduring someone in there with me!"

"It's not like I enjoyed it bro! Anyway you needed the help. At least this Saturday BOTH Dave and Morgan are here….."

"YES! I'm sorry Jess but you won't see me naked any more!"

"Until they have to go back to work NEXT week…."

"Yeah but even then James and Will will be here…."

"I'm not sure if they'd do 7 days in a row..."

"Yeah but at least you can't threaten to leave me lying in the bed for over 24 hours without getting up…."

"Worked though didn't it?"

"She threatened to leave you leave you lying confined in bed for 24 hours Hotch?"

"Yeah, my sister in law here is one cruel woman! Threatened to leave me lying in bed on my own for over 24 hours without food, water or even being able to use the bathroom….."

"Only cos you wouldn't let me help Dave get you showered bro…."

"I can't believe I fell for it!"

Matt watched them teasing and joking as they giggled and talked.

"Worked though. And plus you know you stink when you haven't showered in a day!"

"So you keep telling me sis…."

The 3 of them continued talking, laughing and Jessica and Aaron continued their joking teasing of one another.

At 3.15, they heard the sound of car.

"Jack's home. I'll be back in a minute!"

"Bring him upstairs with you will you?"

"Was planning to…"

Jessica left the room and went downstairs to greet Jack. The 2 men heard the excited boys chattering. Aaron heard Jessica tell Jack she'd get him a drink before they went upstairs. A couple of minutes later they heard Jack running up the stairs, closely followed by Jess. Jack ran into the room.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey buddy. Have a good day at school?"

"Was okay…."

"Jack, meet my friend Matt Cruz. Matt this is my smart, very caring son Jack."

"Hi nice to meet you Uncle Matt!"

"Uncle? I'm not related to your dad Jack…."

"He and Henry call everyone on our team either Aunt or Uncle as their like family to us. The only one who's an REAL Aunt to him is Jessica here."

"Can I get up on the bed dad?"

"Sure buddy jump on your side and give your old dad a cuddle!"

"So you guys like me then?"

"Yeah I do. Aunt Jess isn't Uncle Matt cool?"

"Yeah, he is Jack."

"So Jack, I hear you've been helping take care of your dad?"

"Yeah I have. Can't do all the physical stuff when's he's not this bed but when we're together, I've been the messenger dude who goes to get an adult if dad needs to get out of bed to use the bathroom, needs water or food or anything like that."

"Heard you've been his feeder as well?"

"Oh yeah he's been letting me feed him his dinner at night. It's been awesome. We've been able to spend all my time at home lying in this bed, chatting, reading, watching movies, all that stuff. It's been awesome being able to spend so much alone time with dad!"

"And it's been so awesome being able to spend so much one on one time with my buddy here!"

"I can't wait til dad's better though! He promised to take me to the zoo, where we can pizza and ice cream. Then he promised to take me and Aunt Jess to spend 2 weeks in DISNEYLAND! He's the coolest dad alive!"

"Zoo, pizza, ice cream and Disneyland Hotch? You really are spoiling him after you're better!"

"Actually Matt, he's earned all the treats himself. Got A's on both his Science and Maths homework in one night for which I promised to take him to the zoo and eat pizza and ice cream after then he REALLY helped me out with another major problem on Friday, which earned him the Disneyland trip with me and Jess."

"Must have been something REALLY big to earn him Disneyland?"

"Yeah, got Beth to pick up the phone to speak to dad!"

"Beth, your girlfriend Hotch?"

"EX girlfriend now. She wasn't a nice woman. She was ignoring me and Jack and everything. And even to break up with her and tell her it was over I had to get Jack to help get her on the phone. Oh and don't question anything the team did yesterday…..when I found out she'd been cheating on me with her boss!"

"I'm sorry Hotch. You doing okay now?"

"Yeah, I was so happy at simply telling her it was finished and so proud that Jack had managed to do something none of us, especially me, had been able to do, which was get her to answer the phone long enough, that I promised him that after I was better, and in his summer vacation time, me, Jess and him were going to spend 2 weeks in Disneyland!"

"Isn't dad the awesomeness dad alive Uncle Matt?"

"He is Jack, that's for sure."

"You earned it buddy. You know me. I don't give you rewards and treats that you haven't earned yourself."

"Apart from letting me go on the trip to the chocolate factory!"

"Chocolate factory trip?"

"Yeah, the whole my grade is getting to go to a trip to the chocolate factory at the end of the school year. It's gonna be AWESOME!"

"You earned that one as well buddy. You've been so good and I put you through so much, you deserved the chance to go with your mates!"

"Your still the coolest awesomeness dad alive!"

"Thanks buddy."

"Uncle Matt, you wanna know who's the greatest REAL superhero alive?"

"Who Jack?"

"Dad here! He's my hero, and a real superhero! The GREATEST superhero on earth!"

"Aww thanks buddy."

"You always tell me to tell the truth dad…."

"That I do…."

"So Jack when you're dad's away being the superhero who takes care of you?"

"Aunt Jess here. She's awesome. Wish she could be my second mom…."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry about your mom Jack. Wish I could of met her myself…."

"That's okay Uncle Matt. She was such a great mom. I still miss her and love her and always will. But Aunt Jess takes awesome care of me when dad's away. But me and dad still get to speak on the phone or skype each other EVERY night he's away fighting bad guys. Aunt Jess?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Thanks for letting me talk to dad every night…."

"You are more than welcome Jack buddy. I know how important your dad is to you and how important you are to your dad. I would NEVER try to stop you guys from at least being able to talk to each other every night."

"I still love you for it though Aunt Jess! Doesn't matter what you say!"

"Thank you Jack. I only do it for you guys!"

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy."

"I love you too!"

"And I love you buddy!"

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Why CAN'T Aunt Jess be my second mum?"

"Cos she's your Aunt already buddy!"

"Yeah but Uncle Derek said you guys could marry!"

"That's true Hotch. As long as the wife is dead, the widower can marry the sister in law…."

"See dad, even Uncle Matt agrees with Uncle Derek…."

"Sorry buddy. Hopefully one day soon I'll find you another mom who's as good to you as Aunt Jess, although she'd still always be in your life…."

"But the only woman who's anywhere near as good as mom was to me is Aunt Jess. No one else comes close…."

"We'll talk about it another time buddy….."

"Promise?"

"Yeah buddy I promise."

"Okay."

"So what homework you got tonight buddy?"

"Just a bit of math."

"How about after my dinner, we can work on the math problems together up here?"

"Sure. Thanks dad!"

"So Jack what are your favourite subjects in school?"

"Art and History and Science. But most of school is too easy and boring."

"That's cos you're the smartest kid in school buddy, for I which I am so proud of you for!"

"Art I can understand, but what's so good about History and Science?"

"In Science Miss Andrews, my teacher, does really cool experiments we watch!"

"Ah right. So what about History?"

"We get to learn about all the gory stuff they did in history, all the fighting and shooting they did in the wars, all that kinda stuff. It's cool!"

"And the worst subject?"

"English and Math. They're just boring!"

"I hated them too Jack!"

"What grade you in Jack?"

"Third."

"That would make you….what 8 years old?"

"8 and a HALF!"

"Oh yeah sorry forgot how important the halves are!"

"The halves, the quarters AND the months!" Hotch smiled "Least when he gets to our age, he won't want to remember how old he is!"

"Too true!"

"Aunt Jess, when's dinner ready? I'm starving!"

"I'm not sure Jack. Why don't you run down and ask Uncle Dave when it'll be ready?"

"Okay. Be back right back dad!"

"Sure buddy. And can you ask Uncle Derek and Aunt J.J to come up here? Ask Uncle Derek to bring me some more water as well."

"Okay."

"Oh and buddy?"

"Yeah dad?"

"If dinner's not ready yet, you can bring an apple up here to eat."

"Thanks dad!"

Jack ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Uncle Dave? When's dinner ready?"

"About 6 Jack so not just yet…"

"Aww but I'm starving now. Can I have an apple ?"

"Sure Jack."

Dave washed and tossed him an apple.

"What we eating Uncle Dave?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese. That okay?"

"If its cooked by you, yeah it'll be awesome!"

Jack ran out of the kitchen and found his Uncle Derek and Aunt J.J talking in the living room.

"Uncle Derek. Aunt J.J? Dad says come upstairs. Oh and can you bring some more water Uncle Derek?"

"Sure Jack."

The boy had only just disappeared when Morgan and J.J looked at each other.

"Time to go hang out with 2 dudes who are our bosses…."

Jack ran back into the bedroom and climbed back onto the bed.

"Dinner isn't ready til 6 so I got an apple."

"That's fine buddy. Did you see Uncle Derek and Aunt J.J downstairs?"

"Yeah, they're coming up in a minute."

Meanwhile, downstairs, to buy a little time for both of them, Morgan and Derek got everyone drinks and Morgan carried the tray upstairs.

J.J and Morgan, carrying a tray of drinks, entered the room.

"I only asked for more water Morgan…"

"Yeah, well I figured we'd make drinks for everyone….Hi chief Cruz…."

"Hey Morgan. At least whilst I'm here, call me Matt."

"Sure….Matt…"

"Hey J.J"

"Hey Matt, you doing okay?"

"Yeah."

"Hey little man Jack, bought you up a juice…."

"Thanks Uncle Derek."

"Brought everyone else except Hotch coffees. Hotch here's your water."

"Jack before I forget, Henry called me just now. He wants to know if you wanna come round ours after school tomorrow to play?"

"Can I dad? I promise I'll be good."

"Sure buddy you go right ahead."

"Either me or Will will drop him back here. Hotch would you mind if he stayed for dinner? Me or Will can cook them hot dogs and Mac n Cheese…."

"Please dad? Can I stay for dinner?"

"Sure buddy."

"Will will even help him with any homework before one of us brings him home after dinner."

"Thanks J.J."

"Yeah thanks Aunt J.J! But doesn't that mean that Aunt Jess you'll be eating on your own downstairs tomorrow night?"

"Dave will be keeping me company."

"Oh okay."

"You know Hotch, I feel kind of bad not helping everyone out here…."

"It's okay Matt, you've been busy."

"I'll be right back. Gonna pop down see Dave a second…."

Matt went downstairs.

"Hey Matt, Hotch okay?"

"Yeah, everyone upstairs is fine. I was just telling Hotch that I feel bad all you guys have been helping out here so much and I haven't helped out at all."

"You've been busy."

"You know the back up team can do another week after this week. So how about if I give you guys one more week off as simple stand down duty and I'll take this week and next week off. But in return you must let me help you guys out here."

"You sure. This is our THIRD week off….."

"Yeah well the back up team doesn't do half as much as you guys do normally so I can work it out with the director."

"Thanks Matt. Think Hotch will appreciate that too."

"But you have to let me help out here."

"Sure. We do have a rota we work out every week so that there are 2 guys and one of the women here every day. Will's been helping out a lot. J.J, although has done a couple of day shifts here, has been doing most of the school runs. We have 3 people here in the day so that one person, usually the woman, keeps the house clean and tidy for Jessica, one person, usually either me or Will or Morgan cooks for not only Hotch but for Jack and Jessica as well. Then the 2 guys here every day help Hotch with bathroom use and showering and shaving and dressing. At least we don't have to help him walk to and from the bathroom or help him use the toilet to pee anymore. Hopefully given a bit more time, he'll be able to do more and more for himself. But until he can bend he's sort of helpless."

"Yeah he was telling me all about all the help he's been getting. So have one of you guys really had to wipe the guy's backside?"

"Yeah, not just either me or Will though…..Morgan refuses and sometimes there's been no guy around when he has to go…."

"He lets a woman do it?"

"Only Jess."

"Bloody hell!"

"It's only cos he still can bend that way yet or stand up at all….but don't worry Matt, I'll make sure that either me or Will or even Spencer are here with you so you won't have to do it. Hopefully soon enough he can go back to doing that himself."

"So he was telling me how you guys also have to help him undress, shower, dry, shave and re dress?"

"Yeah. We do let the guy dry his own junk and pat dry his wounds before we put fresh bandages on them. That and now he can stand up by himself to brush his teeth. Oh and he can now go to and from the bathroom by himself."

"I heard it wasn't just guys that he'd had helping him do all that…."

"Oh yeah both Saturdays, Jess has had to help me. But as he slowly improves, things are getting easier for everyone, especially for Hotch. Hopefully by the end of next week, he could do most things for himself. He might still have a bit of trouble and need some help but nothing like all the help the guy has needed up to now. Plus now he's got past his shyness about other people helping him with such intimate things."

"So what about this rota thing you guys have got?"

"Well today it's been me, Morgan and J.J. Tomorrow it's due to be me, Will and Blake. Friday is due to be Will, Spencer and Garcia, Saturday is due to be me and Morgan, as Jessica is here every Saturday. Sunday is due to be me and Morgan again. We'll have to work out next week. We come at about half 7 and leave about 7, unless, like I am tonight, sleeping here in Jack's bed again as I'm doing more than 2 days in a row."

"You have to let me help out this week and next week. Please?"

"Well I suppose to make it easy for you at least at the start of this care duty, you should do a shift with me and maybe a shift with Will as we both know what we're doing. If you do one with Morgan, you're probably best cooking. Depends how many shifts you wanna do this week or when you can start."

"I can start tomorrow and do as many as you can give me. I WANT to help out here."

"Well we haven't worked out next week's rota yet but how about you take Will's place on Thursday with me and my place on Friday with Will and maybe Morgan's place on Sunday with me? That be okay with you?"

"Sure. That'll be great."

"And once you get into the swing of things, maybe nearer the end of next week, I'll put you and Morgan on the same day….make his day interesting…."

"Love it! Thanks Dave. So when you planning to do next week's rota?"

"Well we did this week when everyone came round to talk with Jack and Hotch on Thursday and Friday. Depends when we can all get together here this week. Probably be Thursday or Friday again."

"You had to talk to Jack and Hotch on Thursday?"

"Yeah, but mainly had to have a group chat whilst Hotch wanted Jack's opinion on something but didn't want the boy to feel pressured into answering."

"Would this have something to do with him breaking up with Beth and taking Jack and Jessica to Disneyland?"

"Yeah, how'd you know he broke up with Beth? And how do you know he's taking them to Disneyland?"

"Hotch and Jack were telling me how Jack had earned the trip to Disneyland after helping his dad get Beth on the phone so he could tell her it was over. He did mention something about not questioning what the team did yesterday though…."

"Oh that. Well, after what she'd done to him and Jack, we just went to visit her to let her know that, having messed with Aaron and Jack, she'd messed with us. We are family after all. And I promise we did nothing physical, we just talked. Or rather WE talked and made her listen. I'm wondering if she's managed to turn her laptop back on yet. Garcia did something to it in revenge….We did find a load of pictures of her cheating on Aaron that we should both him and Jack when we got back as proof that his suspicions that she'd been unfaithful were true. But we made sure she would regret messing with Aaron and Jack by Garcia emailing some photos of her and her BOSS to the museum authorities! Don't think that, after this month, she and her so called boss will have jobs….but she and the guy deserve it. Plus its not illegal…."

"Don't worry Dave. I'll say it was for a case…"

"I hoping that as we borrowed the jet to get to New York and back…."

"That can be part of case. Normally is….

"Suddenly Jack ran into the kitchen."

"Uncle Dave. Dad says he needs your help. Uncle Derek said no way!"

"Matt could you keep an eye on the Bolognese whilst I go help Aaron….Morgan refuses to do this part…."

"You mean you've got to…..? Please wash your hands after Dave….."

"Always do Matt. Now if you'll excuse me…..Jack where is he?"

"Standing outside the bathroom Uncle Dave…."

"Lead the way buddy…."

About 10 minutes later Dave reappeared in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Matt, I washed my hands…."

"Took a while though…"

"Yeah well have to help him pull his clothes down, sit down and then wait outside whilst he…er….you know…then have to…er…clean him before pulling his clothes back up. As I said the guy stills need help with virtually everything….least he can stand up and support himself now whilst I pull his clothes back up."

"That's gotta be hard on him!"

"Nothing like either the first Friday or first Saturday for him. Apparently Jess had to do what I just did on the first Friday when he was still uncomfortable having people do that for him….then she had to threaten him on Saturday morning just so she could help me get him showered and shaved…he was still really embarrassed at having any see his stuff at that point…"

"So would I be, especially if were a woman like my sister in law!"

"You know he'd actually asked her not to look 'down there' when he agreed to shower. You wanna know what she told him in return?"

"What's that then?"

"She'd already seen his privates the day before when she'd been cleaning him up! She just hadn't said anything and pretended she hadn't at the time!"

"Oh man…"

"Yeah, I DEFINITELY wouldn't want to be in his position, even though I'd get so much time off work and could lie in a bed all day!"

"Well I'm gonna go head back upstairs but thanks for Thursday, Friday and Sunday."

"No problem Matt. Glad you can help out."

Matt went back upstairs.

"Took your time downstairs Matt. You okay?"

"Yeah, me and Dave got talking that's all. Oh and Morgan, J.J you guys are all off next week as well to help Hotch out. The back up team can stand in for you again."

"Wow thanks Matt! How'd Dave persuade you to give these guys another week off?"

"He didn't ask me this time. I told him I'd give the team another week off and take this week, or what's left of it, and next week off. In return he had to let me start helping out here. J.J, tell Will I'm taking his place on Thursday and will be here with him on Friday instead of you Morgan. You get Friday off."

"Yeah! Cool!"

"Oh and Dave said he might put me and you on a shift together near the end of next week…."

"Oh man, why me?"

"I'm not THAT bad am I? Oh and he did say that if me and you were doing a day together then I should cook….luckily I like cooking…."

"It's not that I CAN'T cook, I just never see the point in fancy meals when I'm only cooking for myself, or am on a case so am eating takeout or hotel food…."

"Your food wasn't half bad the other day Morgan but you could of made my dinner different from what you made me for lunch…."

"I did make it different. I added bacon…."

"Yeah to the SAME pasta and chicken dish….."

"Hey little man, what's your dad's cooking like?"

"It's okay. He cooks awesome chilli!"

"Chilli Hotch?"

"Yeah, I like it and now Jack loves it!"

"You should really try Aunt Jess's cooking Uncle Derek! Maybe she can give you a few cooking lessons…"


End file.
